Sueños Primaverales
by CruxMarie
Summary: Sus sueños al fin se realizarian junto con ella...pero el destino lo pondra a prueba al separarlo de Rin, ahora debe luchar para lograr realizar su sueño. Porque se la llevaron? que quieren de ella? se pondra a prueba los sentimientos del demonio? que habra al final? el inicio de un sueño o una pesadilla?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Sueños primaverales

De: CruxMarie

* * *

 _"El que sigas existiendo, es lo único que pido"_

* * *

Capitulo 1: _"El sueño de una promesa"_

* * *

 _-"No se…en que momento sucedió todo, fue tan repentino y fugaz que cuando menos lo esperaba…ella, ya no estaba a mi lado"-_

 _-"…porque me la quitaron?…porque a ella?...malditos, pagaran caro su osadía…el a verla alejado de mi, todos pagaran con su vida…_

 _…donde?...donde estas, Rin?_

* * *

En el claro de un bosque una muchacha de 16 años recogía flores, mientras entonaba una melodía. No se dio cuenta que era observada por unos ojos ambarinos a cierta distancia, mientras este, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, quien sabe ni importaba, solo sabia que quería estar ahí, junto a ella por siempre, pero quería darle libertad de elegir su camino; aunque lo que mas deseaba, era permanecer a su lado; y ahí fue cuando maldijo esos sentimientos dignos de humanos que lo atormentaban y lo tenían en una constante contradicción hacía su lógica y su instinto, donde no le daban tregua entre su orgullo, la razón y las emociones que despertaba su protegida y su mente lo transportaba al recuerdo de su padre cada vez que intentaba ignorar sus sentimientos. Por eso cuando le expreso sus dudas, preocupaciones y sentimientos a Rin en forma de trabalenguas, decidió no dar marcha atrás, después de todo para bien o para mal su luz era Rin, pero aun así quiso darle el tiempo para que su corazón fuera a su ritmo y esperar su decisión, llegada la hora…pero su paciencia junto con el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, con sus dudas y su miedo de no estar a su lado, tenia que asegurarse que todo estaría bien…que la protegerá de todo peligro y que nadie la alejaría, porque ella era "suya" por eso ya estaba decidido a dar un paso definitivo en la relación con su protegida.

En eso, como si llegara a sentir su presencia, la joven giro y lo vio, regalándole su sonrisa y la emoción de volver a verlo; cortando así sus pensamientos y observarla llegar a el.

\- Ohhh Sesshomaru-sama que alegría verlo-. Dijo corriendo hacia él, con las flores en la mano.

\- Rin.- Fue su simple saludo.

La joven se le acerco felizmente de verlo...hasta que noto que alguien faltaba.

\- Sesshomaru-sama y donde esta Jaken-sama y Ah-Un- Dijo girando su cabeza en ambos lados buscándolos.

\- … -. No le respondió solo se puso a mirar la aldea donde vivía Rin, donde decidió dejarla con su medio-hermano hasta que ella eligiera que camino seguir.

Y ella trato de disimular la carcajada, al pensar que hizo Jaken para que el Amo lo haya dejado atrás…de nuevo.

-Sucede algo?- Pregunto colocándose a su lado pocas veces lo había visto impaciente y mas callado de lo normal.

\- Rin, has tomado una desición? -. Diciendo esto aun sin girarse a verla.

Y ella sorprendiéndose por su pregunta.

Se quedaron viendo el paisaje tranquilo, el viento soplaba de manera suave haciendo movimientos con los cabellos de ambos.

Mientras Rin meditaba su respuesta.

\- Sabe Sesshomaru-sama ni la distancia, ni el tiempo harán que dude de mi respuesta siempre será la misma y es el querer estar a su lado por siempre.

Ante esto el demonio observa su mirada y en ello lo ve, la veracidad de sus palabras, y no necesitan decir mas, porque tal como lo dijo antes, sus corazones estaban unidos por la confianza un lazo que jamás se podrá romper ni con la distancia, ni el tiempo.

\- Entonces dentro de poco volveré por ti. - Mientras se lo decía sin apartar su mirada, los dos viéndose a los ojos como si pudieran expresar algo mas allá de las palabras.

\- Lo esperare Amo- Dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mientras ellos se seguían viendo con promesas que iba más allá de las palabras...era la promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

\- Entonces vete acostumbrando a dejarme de ver como tu Amo- Regresando su mirada de nuevo para contemplar el paisaje.

Rin se le quedo mirando asombrada por sus palabras, consciente de lo que quiso decir, que apartir de hoy ya no seria el trato de amo a protegida, sino serán iguales sin barreras impuestas. Así que solo pudo asentir y regalarle una sincera sonrisa y con la mirada a punto de estallar lagrimas de felicidad.

\- Sabe, las costumbres, si que son difíciles de quitar me va costar mucho tiempo acostumbrarme-.Y sin mas, solo pudo reír al imaginar a su amiguito verde y su reacción al tratar a su "amo bonito" sin formalidades.

-Hmmp tonterias.- Aunque ya tiene el remedio por si, su sirviente se atreve a cuestionarla.

Ante esto los dos se sumieron en otro silencio disfrutando de la compañía de ambos.

-Ohh ahora recordé que quería darle algo, siempre había querido dárselo pero no tenia la oportunidad de entregarlo-Le decía mientras sutilmente buscaba entre sus ropas algo.

-...- Y el demonio solo atino a levantarle una ceja, como si le dijera que el no necesita nada.

-Sé que usted no necesita nada, pero es algo que quiero hacer, solo le pido que cierre los ojos y no los habra…es sorpresa.- Diciendole entre risas como tramando una travesura.

El demonio solo cerro los ojos pero agudizo sus oídos y captar los sonidos que hacia Rin mientras la esperaba. Pensando que tal vez le quería poner una corona de flores o algo por el estilo, mas estuvo equivocado, lo que sintió primero fue la cercanía de Rin tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, su aroma y el roce de sus cabellos y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Después sintió como sus manos se acercaban a su cabeza hasta sentir como algo metálico lo rodeaba su cuello, era algo de peso ligero, pero lo que lo sorprendio y lo dejo shock fue sentir sus labios en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios fue tanta la adrenalina que sintió una descarga eléctrica que por un momento sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte; que ahora supo que deseaba mas que un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo para su gusto, duro muy poco porque ella muy pronto se separo de él.

-Ya puede abrirlos Sesshomaru-sama.- Diciendole y dando unos cuantos pasos para contemplarlo.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, bajo la vista y vio en su cuello que colgaba una cadena de plata y un medallón en forma de ovalo que tenia un gravado de un flor de cerezo y una mariposa. Decir que estaba sorprendido fue poco, no sabia el porque de dicho obsequio.

-Sabe Sesshomaru-sama ese objeto que tiene, me lo dio Kagome-sama en uno de sus viajes me dijo que es un objeto muy poderoso que cumple tus deseos pero solo los del corazón, además que adentro puedes ponerle una imagen, por eso Kagome-sama le puso ya una imagen, también me dijo que Inuyasha-san tiene uno.- Concluyo su explicación y con la mirada le insistió a que lo abriera.

Y en efecto, lo abrió y lo que encontró fue algo que de seguro le daría color a sus mejillas y también un instinto asesino en cuanto viera a la sacerdotisa. Y se juró jamás mostrar esa imagen, aunque se le fuera la vid...y por su mente paso en que momento esa mujer hizo eso? Y mas que nada, desde cuando lo tenia? pero aun así la duda lo acechaba, porque se lo daba a él.

Y como si se tratara de un libro abierto, Rin no tardo en explicárselo…

\- Sabe, Kagome-sama me conto que ella le dio uno a Inuyasha-san le dijo que era para la suerte. Pero la verdad quería que él, la tuviera por lo menos cerca en su corazón, por eso me dio esto para que yo lo entregue a la persona mas importante para mi… - su cara se empezaba a sonrojar por sus palabras.- y también para que no se olvide de mí, así por lo menos podre estar a su lado aunque yo no este…e-espero que le guste - mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa entre apenada y la vez de felicidad.

No supo porque pero sus palabras lo hicieron feliz y a la vez intranquilo porque sonó como una despedida, sea lo que sea, algo en él se perturbo al pensar que algún día, ella ya no este o que se aleje de él. Lo que sea, quería que se fuera esa sensación de incertidumbre o tal vez un extraño presentimiento.

\- No digas tonterías.

Aunque su voz sonó tranquila en su interior quería borrar esa sensación así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió dar un paso definitivo que le pondría fin aquella sensación y a la vez reafirmar lo que hace mucho acepto.

Rin casi se cae de la risa, por alguna razón sintió un extraño dejavu.

Pero todo quedo atrás cuando Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir su estola en su cuerpo, junto con su calor corporal pero lo mas impactante fue sentir la mano de su Señor acariciando su mejilla con una delicadeza impropia de su ser, alzando su barbilla y ajustarla a la altura de su mirada. Pudo ver sus ojos que tenían un brillo tan intenso, era como si estuviera sonriendo pero sin reflejarlo en su rostro, sin saber porque sintió un ardor en su rostro sentía cada gota de su sangre en su rostro en especial en sus mejillas pero se tranquilizo y decidió disfrutarlo, así que reposo su mejilla en el hueco de su mano.

Sentía tanta paz así estar junto a él, de esa manera que cerro los ojos por inercia y darse cuenta de su olor tan embriagante e hipnótico, sentir su calidez era como estar en el paraíso, pero pronto volvió abrir los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de él cerca de su rostro. Vio como sus ojos se volvían cálidos y transmitían tantas cosas hasta que sintió el roce de su nariz con la suya, sus labios junto a los suyos, apenas rosando de una forma tan delicada y suave que enredo sus brazos en su cuello y él afirmo sus brazos a su cintura.

Y decidieron ponerle fin a tan dulce tortura, al sentir la mezcla de sus alientos que acortaron la poca distancia uniendo sus labios, en un principio fue lento y suave de una manera tan tierna para terminar con una llena de pasión y de sed del uno al otro, que iba más allá que cualquier mortal podría llegar a imaginar. Los dos sentían sus almas conectadas, solo con ese beso.

La calidez que sentían, las emociones que los dos experimentaron, que no hubo necesidad de palabras que ahora mismo sentían que lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera respirar pero la falta de aire para la mortal le fue necesario así que lentamente se separaron, mas no se alejaron de ese abrazo, al querer estar juntos lo mas cerca posible.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Sesshomaru.- Diciendole con una hermosa sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho envuelta en la calidez de sus brazos.

Con esa frase, sellaron su mutua fidelidad y un amor verdadero que el tiempo solo fortaleció y el solo tuvo que reafirmar el abrazo para hacerle entender que estaba de acuerdo y que el mismo lo promete estar juntos por siempre y ni que la muerte destruiría su lazo.

Así quedaron sumidos en un silencio agradable, viendo el paisaje que el sol daba para despedirse y dar la bienvenida a la luna llena.

-Rin, dentro la próxima luna llena te iras conmigo.

Si, estaba decidido a llevarsela a su palacio, pero tenia que arreglar su estancia pero sobre todo preparar la bienvenida a la próxima Señora del Oeste como se lo merece. Por eso decidió dejarla unos cuantos días mas en esa aldea.

_._

Lastima que el destino tuvo planes diferentes, porque al llegar la luna llena, Rin...desapareció. Sin dejar rastro, ni sangre, ni olor de que alguien se la haya llevado solo quedaron las flores esparcidas en el lugar donde la joven por ultima vez estuvo y donde quedo por ultima vez su olor, mientras las flores eran esparcidas por el viento y el sol se ocultaba.

Y ahí donde quedo el ultimo rastro de olor de la humana, estaba un bello demonio al que le arrebataron su vida entera y derrumbaban sus sueños y promesas de una vida donde la felicidad dejaría de ser insignificante, y que ahora lo dejan en completa soledad.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _"…prometí protegerte para siempre…sin embargo el destino tuvo planes diferentes…"_

* * *

Capitulo 2: _"Un sueño sin rastro de ti"_

* * *

Poco a poco la noche iba continuando, mientras una silueta, que reflejaba la luna parecía inerte, inmóvil. Cualquiera podría jurar que era parte de la naturaleza pero no…lo que pasaba es que a ese ser, le quitaron algo más que su vida, su razón de ser…solo quería saber que paso, quien se la llevo sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta…pero más que nada necesitaba descargar esa furia que estaba empezando a surgir en su interior al sentir la impotencia de que alguien haya logrado burlar sus sentidos demoniacos, al no dejar rastro, lo hacían sentir inútil al no poder hacer nada, conforme pasaba la noche y un día más comenzaba, pero para él, los días ya no tenían importancia hasta saber de ella…porque sin importar el precio la encontrara…

* * *

Un día mas, empezaba en la aldea donde habitaban gente, que eran fuera de lo común pero que de en cierta forma, lograban convivir en armonía de forma pacifica, en paz…y tranquilidad

-AABAJOOO.- Si, una manera de empezar el día en completa tranquilidad.

-Demonios Kagome, porque siempre empiezas así todas las mañanas.-

\- Porque lo primero que haces al levantarte es pedir ramen, segundo es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor y por ultimo…OYEEE escúchame cuando te hablo, Inuyasha.-

Pero el hanyou no le hacia caso, ya que sintió una presencia tan fuerte que se acercaba a la aldea, pero lo mas raro era que esa energía era tan maligna y poderosa, que lo sintió recorrer hasta la medula de su espalda y tensaiga no dejaba de vibrar.

Y eso no le paso desapercibido a la sacerdotisa que también sintió una extraña energía.

\- Que sucede Inuyasha, es una invasión de demonios?.- Dijo olvidando por completo su discusión matutina y preocuparse, pocas veces había visto así a Inuyasha.

\- No, es Sesshomaru pero algo esta mal, su energía…lo mejor sera ver que pasa, tu quédate en la aldea.-

Sin mas, se echo a correr para detener a su medio-hermano, tenia un mal presentimiento su espada no dejaba de llamarlo, pero que es lo que esta pasando?

Ya estaba cerca del limite de la aldea, cuando de repente esquivo de improviso el ataque sorpresa de su hermano, pero al verlo se quedo pasmado, al verlo así, sus ojos rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas totalmente deformadas y sus colmillos alargados por donde lo mirara, veía que su furia lo estaba superando, que su lado racional estaba llegando a su limite…pero que fue lo que lo llevo hasta esos extremos, el nunca perdía la calma al menos que algo lo amerite…que es lo que estaba sucediendo…? Se quedo ido mirándolo y evaluando el porque de su estado.

-Donde esta esta Rin?- Dijo con la voz enroquecida por su furia y parecía que le costaba controlarse.

Ante esto Inuyasha quedo sorprendido, así que quien lo llevo a ese estado fue Rin, su aparencia le decía que estaba batallando por mantenerse controlado pero tambien le decía que no estaba para juegos.

-E…ella…nos dijo que te iba esperar en el lugar de siempre, por eso, Rin se fue ayer en la tarde…para esperarte…Sesshomaru que demonios esta pasando? donde esta Rin?.-

Pero el demonio ya no respondía, para Sesshomaru ese respuesta solo le decía una cosa, alguien se la llevo, pero porque? Quien seria capaz de enfrentarlo a él? En verdad, quería desatar su furia pero de nada serviría, no podía perder tiempo si la secuestraron eso quería decir que su vida peligraba y el prometió protegerla y los que se la llevaron pagaran con sus vidas, el solo hecho de romper su promesa y alejarla de su lado; ahora mismo tenia que controlarse para poder pensar con la mente fría. Poco a poco su apariencia volvía a la normalidad y disminuía su aura demoniaca.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber…- Susurro sin dirigirle la mirada.

Inuyasha no sabia que pensar, en verdad, ese ser, era su medio-hermano imposible, el nunca escuchaba explicaciones el solo atacaba, el adoraba sacarte la verdad por las malas y de la forma mas cruel y sadica si era posible…sera acaso que los abajos de Kagome le estén afectando?

-Feh, Sesshomaru me estas diciendo que Rin desapareció?…eso es imposible ya que el lugar donde te espera no puede ser penetrado por algún extraño menos por los youkais… déjate de bromas y dime donde esta?.-

-A que te refieres… Inuyasha…- Mirándolo con una mirada, a que se apresurara a explicarse bien

-A que hay una barrera donde nadie puede traspasarlo, solo si la persona a quien se protege lo permite-. Dijo Kagome que logro alcanzar a Inuyasha y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Kagome! Que demonios haces aquí?-. Dijo sorprendido al ver que su mujer lo haya alcanzado y que por lo visto ni siquiera lo obedece en sus ordenes.

-Algún problema con eso Inuyasha, también quería saber que pasaba pero eso no es importante-dijo restandole importancia a sus palabras.- Pero lo importante es saber donde esta Rin, así que vamos hacia ese lugar, para ver que le paso a la barrera vamos Inuyasha…onii-sama-. No se quedo para ver como los dos demonios se tensaron al escucharla y sus extrañas costumbres de dirigirse a ellos.

-Feh, ya que…vamos-. Esa mujer, si que le encantaba mandar, de verdad que odiaba eso de la liberación femenina de la que tanto hablaba su mujer. Solo esperaba que la paciencia de Sesshomaru durara aunque ya lo estaba dudando al verlo con la mandibula tensa, así que tenían que darse prisa, que si no habría mas problemas con el idiota de su hermano…

Al llegar nada había cambiado, todo quedo igual a como lo había visto Sesshomaru y el olor de Rin seguía ahí donde los flores estaban regadas.

-Esto es extraño…la barrera no esta caída esta igual que siempre esto no tiene sentido-. Murmuraba Kagome al comprobar que la barrera aun esta en perfectas condiciones pero entonces que paso?

Inuyasha también estaba desconcertado era cierto el olor de Rin se quedaba en el lugar señalado por las flores pero no había rastro de alguien mas…que demonios esta pasando? Porque no había rastros de Rin, era como si se hubiera esfumado o como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado?

Kagome por su parte estaba mirando a su alrededor cuando algo llamo su atención…algo que no encajaba en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _"…en mi jardín soñé con una mariposa que volaba hacia mí y la mantenía prisionera…hasta que comprobé que la mariposa me mantenía prisionero en su sueño… "_

* * *

Capitulo 3 _: "El sueño del secreto de las mariposas"_

* * *

Mientras los demonios buscaban con su olfato alguna pista que les sirviera, aunque claro, uno lo hacía de manera sutil e imperceptible a diferencia del otro que casi besa el suelo pero sin encontrar nada. Kagome encontró algo fuera de lugar...

-Inuyasha mira esto.- mostrandole lo que encontró.

-Kagome, no seas tonta, estamos buscando a Rin, no maripositas tonta…- seguía parloteando ignorando el aura que cubría su mujer.

-INUYASHA...- el aludido solo se tensó al saber lo que venía- ABAJOOO!…como puedes ser tan tonto mira bien esto…- Alzando sus manos para mostrarle sin tomar en cuenta que el hanyou aún no podia moverse.

-Suficiente, explícate.- dijo Sesshomaru con la voz más glacial que pudo decir, al contener su enojo con esos dos que lo estaban llevando al límite.

-Feh…- Exclamo el hanyou aun enterrado en el suelo.

A lo que Kagome solo pudo suspirar para explicarse mejor y que Inuyasha entendiera bien y que el mal humor de su cuñado disminuyera.

-A lo que me refiero es que esta mariposa tiene una especie de energía pero no sé, que tipo será, nunca la he sentido antes y es muy débil para identificarla.- concluyo la sacerdotisa.

En eso obtuvo la total atención de los dos seres que se acercaron para observar con detenimiento aquella mariposa…y en efecto era extraño nunca habían visto ese tipo de mariposa, era totalmente negra y en las puntas de sus alas tenia manchas rojas pero sobre todo, no tenía olor y la energía era muy pequeña para seguir rastro…aun así la duda era él porque estaba esa mariposa ahí justamente y si tenía que ver con la desaparición de Rin…?

-Entonces vayamos con la anciana, para saber si ella sabe de esto.- declaro Inuyasha ya harto de tanto misterio pero vio que Kagome se tensó ante la mención de la anciana.-Que sucede Kagome?

-…lo...lo que pasa es que esta mañana la anciana Kaede no ha despertado, es como si estuviera profundamente dormida...- se calló unos momentos y luego continuo con voz queda- he intentado despertarla pero fue imposible no reacciona pero aun respira…

-Que demonios y porque no me avisaste Kagome…-Exclamo, al nunca enterarse de nada.

Pero pareciera que con esa frase hizo que a la sacerdotisa le hirviera la sangre de coraje al recordar la razón de su discusión matutina y el muy idiota todavía la culpa por no decirle nada pero de esta se iba acordar, así que agarro todo el aire que pudo y grito

.-ABAJOOOOOOO!- haciendo temblar la tierra y los arboles por el impacto del conjuro.

Pasado eso momento se acordó del demonio que estaba muy callado y eso en vez de calmarla la ponía de nervios al pensar como reaccionaria.

-Sera mejor regresar a la aldea, el monje Miroku esta con la anciana Kaede y tal vez él sepa algo…- Pero cuando volteo Sesshomaru ya estaba en los cielos con rumbo a la aldea, a lo que la sacerdotisa solo pudo suspirar, de verdad estos hermanos eran muy groseros. Pero bueno, lo que ahora importaba era saber de Rin, así que se encamino también rumbo a la aldea rogándole a todos los dioses que no haya desastres.

\- Vamos Inuyasha.- Quien apenas se estaba levantando y protestando como costumbre.

En la aldea las cosas no iban bien, Miroku no encontraba la razón del porque la anciana Kaede no despertaba y también la extraña energía que a veces resonaba en su cuerpo, quiso moverla para ver si así despertaba pero entre su kimono apareció una extraña mariposa negra.

-…que demonios…?

* * *

 **Hola:**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus alertas, follows y sus favoritos, y a todos los que leyeron esta historia, igual muchas gracias por sus consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sus opiniones sobre esta historia. Haré el esfuerzo de actualizar cada 15 dias, mas no prometo mucho por ciertas circunstancias, pero igual no descuidare esta historia que se esta creando en mi cabeza jejeje ^^**

 **Hasta la proxima!**

 **CruzMarie**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _"…noches tristes y solitarias, sin ti…donde mi única compañía es la luna…estoy esperándote…quiero verte…"_

* * *

Capitulo 4 _:"Un sueño con la luna roja"_

* * *

En cuanto llego a esa aldea infestados de humanos su enojo volvía pero al querer tener respuestas tendría que ser paciente y calcular sus movimientos para no perder el control, así que decidido fue hacia la cabaña donde la anciana sacerdotisa y el monje se encontraban.

Al entrar vio a la anciana Kaede en su futon que seguía dormida y a su lado se encontraba el monje sosteniendo la extraña mariposa.

-Que sabes de eso?- Demando al adentrarse a la cabaña.

El monje por poco se muere del susto al girarse y encontrarse al mononoke a su lado y con esa voz glacial y lo peor se le veia de mal humor…aunque se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando, sería mejor no actuar impulsivamente como lo haría inuyasha.

\- Supongo que no querras contarme los detalles de tu presencia aquí cierto?...- callo al escuchar un gruñido, así que tragando saliva continuo.-…en fin esto.- mostrando la mariposa- es una mariposa infernal no es común verlas aquí dado que no es su mundo y ...

\- Explícate, con eso de mariposa infernal Miroku.- Exclamo Inuyasha que llego junto con Kagome y logro escuchar la explicación.

-Supongo que aún no me enterare de los detalles verdad - como respuesta se escucharon dos gruñidos.- en fin, a la que me refiero que aunque nosotros lo conocemos como mariposas infernales…en realidad son mensajeras espirituales no se sabe mucho en realidad…

-Disculpa monje Miroku porque tienes esa mariposa.-interrumpió Kagome.

-Eso…mmm bueno quería verificar si la anciana Kaede se habia lastimado pero en cuanto la moví, salió esta mariposa…pero puedo saber porque tanto interés?

Así que Kagome se ocupó de informarle todo lo que sabía tras la desapareción de Rin mientras el monje reflexionaba toda la información aunque también le preocupaba la supuesta tranquilidad(?) de Seshomaru.

-Eso es extraño…- se quedó meditando el monje.

-y eso porque Miroku- pregunto Inuyasha que se estaba cansando de todo.

-mmm…porque eso barrera la controla la anciana Kaede pero debería haberse caído por la situación en como está ahora…tal vez…- se quedó meditando - está relacionado con Rin, tomando en cuenta que la anciana Kaede esta así desde anoche y Rin se fue ayer por la tarde para esperar a Sesshomaru, creo que lo mejor sería averiguar primero sobre la mariposs…

Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando Sesshomaru de pronto saco un látigo de luz que apuntaba en dirección a Miroku, todos pensaron que iba acabar con él, Inuyasha instintivamente dirigió su mano en tessaiga pero luego la retiro al percatarse que su látigo fue repelido por una extraña barrera donde se encontraba Miroku, quien se encontraba justo detrás de la anciana Kaede todos se dieron cuenta que había un campo de fuerza que la estaba protegiendo pero la duda era porque…

\- Eso es! - Exclamo el monje que descubrió la que pasaba.

\- A que te refieres Miroku.- Pregunto Kagome.

\- Te diste cuenta verdad Sesshomaru.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al aludido.- el alma de la anciana no está en su cuerpo y es porque puso una barrera para que nadie poseyera su cuerpo y esta reacciono al sentir la presencia del youkai es decir de Sesshomaru, es por eso que no sentimos nada porque no nos considera un peligro para su cuerpo.

\- Feh…te olvidas de mi Miroku.- Reclamo Inuyasha.

-No Inuyasha a ti no te reconoce como tal porque también tienes sangre humana, es como el campo que protege a Tessaiga contra otros youkais…la duda seria que paso con su alma esto es sospechoso, Rin desaparece, esta mariposa aparece .- alzándola.- y luego el alma de la anciana Kaede dejo su cuerpo son demasiadas coincidencias.

\- Quieres decir que tal vez toda esta situación puede estar entrelazado, no es así monje Miroku.- concluyo Kagome

\- Si…pero…

Pero ya no pudo completar la frase el monje porque de repente todo se oscureció pero eso no tenía sentido apenas era medio día porque se oscurecía. Así que salieron para averiguar que estaba sucediendo, pero se sorprendieron ver al sol, ser cubierto por la luna dando como resultado un inusual eclipse porque era roja como la sangre seria esto acaso…el inicio de una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **No pude evitar subir este capitulo, me gano la emoción jejeje ;) pero en fin agradezco como siempre a todos por su apoyo a los que lean y sigan esta historia, así que nos vemos dentro de quince dias. ^^**

 **Saludos a todos !**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"… _dulce venganza que nunca termina…mientras sientas odio seguirás atrapado en esta telaraña…"_

* * *

Capituló 5 : _"El sueño de la araña"_

* * *

Pareciera que todo era cubierto por sangre o un fuego que consumía a la aldea y su alrededor, muchos aldeanos corrieron a refugiarse a sus cabañas al percatarse del fenómeno del sol y la luna, todo era confusión y pánico.

-…que demonios es esto? – dijo Inuyasha al ver un extraño portal.

* * *

 _Antes que ocurriera el eclipse:_

En un lugar lejano y desconocido, había un castillo antiguo todo parecía frio y lúgubre pareciera que no había nadie en aquel sitió por el silencio. Él lugar era iluminado por candelabros pero eran tan escasos que las sombras gobernaban él lugar, había muchos pasillos, en el salón principal que era de madera oscura, había unos escalones en medio y una cortina que tapaba las otras habitaciones, se podía ver la figura de tres seres.

Dos personas inclinadas reverenciando al extraño ser que vestía totalmente de negro, sus vestimentas se parecían al de un guerrero muy antiguo, a pesar de no llevar armadura, su cabello era entre negro y violeta, estaba amarrado en un coleta, su piel era muy palida y amarilla como si nunca haya tocado el sol.

\- Bien…es momento de dar comienzo con nuestros planes…Ja Ja Ja – sus sonrisas estaban impregnadas de burla y maldad que resonaban por todo el lugar. - he esperado tanto tiempo por este día…vayan y acaben con los hijos de ese inugami entendieron.

\- Si, mi Lord! - respondieron al unisonó las dos personas que estaban inclinados.

\- Bien, Akumu* alista a nuestros sirvientes ellos también tendrán diversión.

\- Enseguida mi lord - dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, salió.

Entonces la expresión burlona y sádica desapareció y con voz seria se dirigió al otro…

\- Shitsu* encárgate de Akumu. – mientras el otro se levantaba. - pase lo que pase mantenlo vigilado si se pone inestable deja todo y tráelo de vuelta…entendido.- finalizo afilando la mirada.

\- Entendido mi Lord, aunque dudo que Akumu le vaya gustar sacarlo de la diversión…– dijo mientras suspiraba y sonreia con burla.

\- Solo dile que sigues ordenes después de todo…no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tan preciada marioneta, por eso mismo vigílalo para mantener controlada su locura.

\- Entiendo. – se quedó meditando - cree que tendremos problemas con el primer hijo del General Perro, no es así?

\- Exacto, pero igual no olviden el objetivo. – Dijo para avanzar hacia las escaleras que estaban detrás de él. – pero tienen permitido destruir todo lo que vean si así lo desean.

\- y así será Lord Yokumo*. - haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

Al estar solo Yokumo sonrió perversamente…

-Ja Ja Ja por fin todos estos siglos de espera valdran la pena, por fin tendré el poder de la perla y por fin mi venganza será un hecho…ja ja ja es una lástima que hayas fallado…Naraku…

 _Flashback:_

 _-Y tú quién eres? – dijo con voz rasposa, el humano que estaba acostado en esa cueva sin manera de moverse por las quemaduras de todo su cuerpo._

 _-… la deseas no es así, dime…la deseas? – pregunto la araña que estaba frente a él._

 _\- Siiii…haré lo que sea para tenerla conmigo.- hablo desesperado._

 _\- Si es así yo te concederé tu deseo…y en tu cuerpo llevaras la marca de nuestro pacto. – dijo seriamente._

 _\- Ja Ja Ja nada me importa si con eso tengo a Kikyo._

 _\- Entonces te transformare y te daré el poder que deseas para que estés con tu sacerdotisa. – dijo ocultando su odio por Kikyo._

 _De pronto cientos de yokais aparecieron y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de aquel bandido llamado Onigumo._

 _-Ja Ja Ja veo que mi alma aún vale jajaja vamos sigan y denme sus poderes jajaja._

 _De pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a salir humo y de repente un brillo cubrió toda la cueva, en ese instante apareció Naraku._

 _\- Ahora ve y busca la perla y a tu sacerdotisa…Naraku. – le dijo la araña._

 _\- Hmmp porque recibo tus órdenes todo el poder de la perla será mío jajaja. – mientras le lanzo un tentáculo que aplasto a la araña._

 _\- No olvides tu promesa Naraku. – resonó un eco – tenemos un pacto, ahora que llevas mi marca ja ja ja no lo olvides. - las risas desaparecían mientras Naraku sintió que le ardía la espalda._

 _\- Demonios! Maldita araña… - dijo al ver la marca en su espalda - pero no importa al final yo ganare._

* * *

\- Fuiste patético Naraku pero gracias a ti, di con ella. Quien diría que esa aldea tuviera cosas interesantes. - sonrió - Hubiera deseado estar ahí para ver tu cara Sesshomaru...

De pronto aquel castillo silencioso pareciera que cobro vida al escucharse aullidos y gritos siniestros. En lo que vendría siendo el jardín principal se encontraban cientos de perros espectrales y seres deformes armados, que hacían alboroto de poder salir del lugar y atormentar el mundo de los humanos.

\- ¡USTEDES!…tienen permitido destruir todo ser que interfiera en nuestro camino! – grito Akumu – mientras Shitsu y yo vamos por los hijos del inugami, ENTENDIERON!. – se escucharon gritos de euforia por parte de los seres.

\- Shitsu están todos listos, a qué hora partiremos?

\- En cuanto el eclipse empiece.

\- Ohhh, me pregunto si serán fuertes esos bastardos.

\- Akumu no olvides el objetivo tú iras por el menor y yo me iré por el mayor…entendido. – dijo con voz firme.

\- Siempre te toca la mejor diversión, solo espero que por lo menos ese hanyou sea entretenido.

\- Eso es obvio, tu acabas de despertar creo que nuestro amo ha sido muy amable contigo.

\- Bah, tonterías.

De pronto un extraño portal se abrió, avanzando todo ese ejercitó, mientras en el balcón Yokumo observaba todo.

-Por fin! Todo el mundo será mío…tanto el de los humanos, como el de los demonios Ja Ja Ja Ja El mundo vivira entre pesadillas Ja Ja Ja

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

Ahora aparecieron nuevos personajes que interferiran en esta historia; ahora les dire sus significados ^^

 *** Akumu: literalmente significa pesadilla**

 ***Shitsu: mas alla de la muerte**

 ***Yokumo: Significa araña negra**

No saben como investigue para encontrar estos nombres jajaja(para que por lo menos todo se enlace con este mundo que estoy creando) y creanme que todo esta entrelazado, eso si una nueva batalla surgira y en el proximo capitulo sabran de los dos personajes que quieren pelear con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, pero sera hasta la proxima ;p

Pero en fin pronto sabran mas misterios y que paso con Rin? y donde esta el alma de la anciana Kaede? y que quieren estos nuevos personajes? ;).

En fin nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan excelente fin de semana ^^


	6. Chapter 6

* Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"… _Baku-san, Baku-san! Por favor ven y llévate mis pesadillas…"_

* * *

Capítulo 6: "El guardián de los sueños"

Mientras los aldeanos se refugiaban en sus casas, los que se encargaban de proteger la aldea solo observaban como la luna consumía el sol poco a poco dejando el lugar oscuro y con un toque rojizo.

\- Qué demonios es esto? – exclamo Inuyasha.

Mientras por debajo del eclipse se abría un portal muy extraño, de inmediato ambos hermanos descubrieron que sus espadas resonaban, como si les advirtiera de algo.

\- Que sucede Inuyasha, sabes qué cosa, es eso? – pregunto Kagome preocupada.

\- Prepárate, Kagome algo está viniendo hasta nosotros pero su esencia huele a muerte – ante eso tanto Kagome, como Miroku se tensaron ya que ellos percibían energías muy extrañas…pero que pasaría?

Y de pronto, dentro del extraño portal se escucharon aullidos siniestros y gritos macabros conforme la luna consumía el sol.

De repente Sesshomaru se elevó sacando bakusaiga balanceándola mandando una descarga en un punto del portal solo para ser repelido.

\- Ohh veo que eres bueno, hijo del general perro – contesto el ser vestido completamente de blanco, llevaba un kimono parecida al de un guerrero, su cabello era de un rubio cenizo que estaba atado y era dueño de unos ojos grises. Además de llevar como arma, un extraño báculo en forma circular con varios aros a los lados con una piedra morada en medio.

Mientras Sesshomaru se mantenía calmado pero analizaba lo que ocurría, algo le decía que todo esto no era normal.

\- Quién eres?

Pero antes de contestar otro ataque surgió, pero este iba dirigido hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha solo que este, también fue repelido gracias a tessaiga.

\- Vaya, se ve que el perro bastardo sabe defenderse. – exclamo un ser de vestimentas que consistían en pantalón blanco y botas negras y la parte de arriba un hitoe* largo de color azul oscuro que a la vez le hacía de capa que cubría parte de su cabeza, además de llevar un obi* de color negro en su cintura pero lo que llamaba la atención era la máscara que solo mostraba solo su nariz y boca, mientras sus ojos y cabello estaban ocultos, su espada era larga y muy delgada de color blanco que emanaba un aura azulada.

\- Demonios! Y tú quién eres? – exclamo con furia Inuyasha.

\- Ohhh que mal educado soy – dramatizo – me llamo Akumu y seré tu peor pesadilla. – contesto alzando su espada.

Ante eso solo Inuyasha bufo molesto pero igual acepto el desafío, total todo ese estrés tenía que sacarlo y si viene un imbécil dispuesto…pues, porque no.

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en un duelo de espadas los otros seres que flotaban solo observaban la situación.

\- Vaya, vaya creo que Akumu encontró un compañero de juegos…no lo crees Sesshomaru. – mas, solo el silencio contesto por el – vaya, realmente eres muy aburrido pero bueno para que veas que soy educado, yo soy Shitsu y se todo sobre ustedes "hijos del general perro". – mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Hmmp tonterías – contesto empuñando su espada para atacarlo.

\- Vaya no quieres hablar y yo que te quería agradecer por todo y más por aquella linda chica…cuál era su nombre?

Ante esto Sesshomaru se tensó, así que ellos fueron los que se la llevaron, su furia lo estaba llevando al límite. Así que empuñando su espada mando una fuerte descarga que rozo a Shitsu.

\- ja ja ja que pasa te molesto que tengamos a tu querida mascota, pero mira lo bueno, gracias a nosotr…

Pero ya no pudo continuar por la serie de estocadas que le estaban enviando Sesshomaru ahora que su furia lo estaba controlando por completo.

\- En fin supongo que es hora de divertirnos…no es así – Mientras alzaba su báculo y la piedra comenzaba a brillar. En eso aparecieron cientos de perros espectrales y seres deformados que por un momento le recordó a los mensajeros de la muerte. Todos esos seres iban directo a la aldea, cosa que ni le importó así que presto atención a su oponente.

 **_._**

Mientras Miroku y Kagome miraban con horror aquellos seres, su energía era muy inusual pronto se dieron cuenta que su objetivo era llegar a la aldea, así que también se alistaron para no permitir que esos seres se acercaran.

Inuyasha solo alcanzo alejar el ataque de Akumu para ver que sucedía a su alrededor pero lo que le llamo la atención es que esos seres no tenían olor pero había algo más, estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que veía esos seres…pero donde y cuando fue?

\- Maldición! Ustedes tienen que ver con esto, verdad? Donde esta Rin?

\- Rin? – pregunto Akumu – y porque yo debería saber quién es ella? EHH! – mientras volvía arremeter con su espada.

Y así volvieron a enfrentarse en su duelo de espadas, mientras los otros mantenían a raya aquellos seres.

_._

Mientras con Sesshomaru cada vez perdía la paciencia aunque era obvio que llevaba mucha ventaja con su oponente pero este solo seguía sonriendo con burla.

\- Tus intentos son inútiles conmigo ya que yo…soy inmortal – confeso – solo estoy aquí porque estoy cuidando de Akumu al igual que vigilar a tu querida mascota.

Ante esa confesión Sesshomaru envaino su espada pero desenvainar su otra espada tenseiga.

\- ohh vaya esto es malo, sin duda! – dijo al percatarse que se acabaron los juegos esa espada no era como las otras esa si podía lastimarlo cosa que no podía permitir...por ahora.

Sesshomaru balanceo su espada mandando un rayo de luz purificadora que muy apenas pudo esquivar Shitsu pero al pasar dicho ataque atrás de él acabo con la mayoría del ejército de seres con la que estaba luchando Miroku y Kagome.

_._

Con Inuyasha la situación se ponía más extraña Akumu se veía cada vez más agitado y parecía desconcentrado. Y lo misma le pasaba Inuyasha hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza al recordar algo importante.

 _Flashback:_

 _Fue en el tiempo que acabaron con Naraku y Kagome regreso a su mundo actual, Sesshomaru había dejado a la pequeña Rin con la anciana Kaede pero ella al no estar acostumbrada a la aldea. En algunas noches tenia pesadillas y despertaba llorando. Varias veces se vio el mismo ir a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa a consolar a la niña por la falta del demonio blanco._

 _Un día Shippo estaba en la cabaña y le pidieron que la entretuviera, así que sacando sus cartulinas y colores se pusieron a dibujar mientras se ponían a platicar._

 _\- Y dime Rin, como son esas pesadillas que tienes? – fue la pregunta del pequeño zorrito._

 _\- Pues – se quedó meditando – ahh ya se… - mientras se ponía a dibujarlos. – listo, así son. – levantando la cartulina para mostrárselo._

 _\- Que son esos seres? – Pregunto Shippo, a la vez que Inuyasha observaba el dibujo donde aparecían seres deformados y perros parecidos a lobos solo que estos tenían un toque muy siniestro._

 _\- Pues estos – señalando los seres deformes – son los bandidos que mataron mis padres y a la vez que los seres que vi cuando morí por primera vez y estos – señalando a los perros – son los lobos que me mataron y a la vez el perro que me arrastro al infierno y me mato por segunda vez – concluyo con una sonrisa._

 _\- Sabes Rin – dijo con una gotita de sudor – tú sí que das miedo!_

 _Fin del flashback_

Eso era!...esos seres eran las pesadillas de Rin pero como era eso posible. No entendía que estaba pasando y ese ser no estaba ayudando. Tampoco su concentración que estaba al pendiente de la otra batalla de su medio hermano algo aquí no encajaba.

_._

Mientras tanto con Kagome y Miroku se las estaba arreglando para mantener a raya esos seres hasta que el ataque de Sesshomaru elimino a la mayoría, aunque también se percataron que esos seres querían llegar con la anciana Kaede, así que mientras Kagome usaba sus flechas purificadoras y Miroku usaba sus talismanes unos perros espectrales lograron burlar sus defensas e ingresar a la cabaña donde estaba la sacerdotisa pero un destello de luz lo repelió eliminándolo por completo. Kagome y Miroku se sorprendieron al ver tan extraño ser en forma de tapir* con un kimono sencillo de color café además de llevar un extraño rosario que elimino al perro espectral.

En eso todos los combates fueron detenidos al percibir la presencia del extraño ser…mientras Akumu se encontraba ido.

\- Demonios! Supongo que dejaremos esta lucha para después – dijo Shitsu para luego desaparecer demasiado rápido y estar á lado de Akumu, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

\- Akumu, hora irnos – dijo con voz seria.

\- Noo! Aun quiere ver arder todo esta aldea – dijo con voz aguda y desquiciada. – dime Shitsu quieres que te enseñe mi color favorito…dime quieres verlo! Si tú quieres verlo…verdad? Será divertido – mientras su sonrisa se volvía más macabra.

\- Akumu contrólate debemos irnos…se nos acabó la diversión.

\- Maldición!…pero entonces – mandando un ataque hacia algunas cabañas cercanas provocando un fuego mezclado con gritos que provenían dentro de las cabañas – les dejo este recuerdo de mi parte ja ja ja – dijo mientras desaparecían en el portal que poco a poco se iba cerrando y los seres espectrales parecían que se desvanecían como si fueran humo.

Inuyasha poco pudo reaccionar, pero usando su velocidad fue hacia las cabañas junto con Miroku lograron salvar a los que quedaron atrapados por el fuego.

\- Maldición! Esos bastardos lo pagaran muy caro por esto. – exclamo con furia.

\- Ya cálmate Inuyasha – interfirió Kagome – a todo esto quien es usted? – pregunto con duda al extraño ser que observaba todo con calma.

Todos se quedaron viendo al extraño ser de pequeña estatura.

\- Feh habla ahora...maldición! – grito inuyasha empuñando a tessaiga.

\- Abajooo! – exclamo la sacerdotisa mandando al hanyou al suelo.

\- Ohhh ha pasado mucho tiempo que no piso tierras humanas, es un gusto conocerlos – sonrío – me llamo Baku*, soy el guardián del mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Eh aqui otro capítulo mas jejeje ^^ pero bueno vamos al glosario ya que he puesto cosas nuevas ;)

*Hitoe: Es algo así como una chaqueta que cubre el kosode que es una camisa que se usa por debajo del hitoe aveces es confundido por el kimono pero esta es como una toga desalineada y las mangas son largas.

*Obi: Es algo asi como el cinturon ademas que es comunmente usado para la saya(la funda de las espadas).

*Tapir: Este simpatico mamifero acuatico de estatura mediana vendria siendo pariente muy pero muy lejano de los caballos y rinocerontes su principal caracteristica vendria siendo si largo hocico, actualmente se encuentran en peligro de extinción u.u.

*Baku: En Japón y en China, es el ser que se come las pesadillas, antiguamente tenia forma de quimera pero despues la adoptaron a forma de tapir, es un ser espiritual benevolente al llevarse las pesadillas y traer la buena fortuna y la paz en los sueños. Por eso es muy común que los padres le inculquen a sus hijos invocar a Baku para que se lleven sus pesadillas ya que es el guardian de los sueños.

Ok, espero que les haya servido la información, igual espero que mi descripción con los personajes y su vestimenta hayan sido entendibles, lo se u_u no soy muy buena describiendo algún personaje pero en defensa solo espero mejorar jejeje ^^. En fin, ahora vemos que salió otro personaje y por lo visto nos mostrara el mundo de los sueños ;) pero porque se presento? sera acaso que sepa algo? y porque Shitsu y Akumu tuvieron que irse?

En fin nos vemos...y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...^^

Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

"… _los sueños son mundos donde todo se hace realidad…y los que nos dan fuerzas de seguir adelante…"_

* * *

Capítulo 7: "El mundo de los sueños…la princesa durmiente"

* * *

\- EHHHH! – fue la exclamación de la mayoría.

\- Ósea que tú eres el guardián de los sueños? Es en serio? – pregunto Kagome ya que hacía mucho que había escuchado de Baku, siempre pensó que era alguien genial o con mayor presencia pero parecía un especie de animal extraño o un oso de felpa muy feo.

\- Lo conoces Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

\- B-bueno si y no – rio nerviosa, como decirle que nunca creyó que existiera siempre creyó que era un cuento de hadas aquel ser, aunque pensándolo bien tenía sentido ya que bueno viajes por del tiempo, youkais, zombies vengativos y demás cosas que ya no tenía sentido sorprenderse.

\- ah que clase de respues…

\- Suficiente! – exclamo Sesshomaru – que haces aquí Baku?

\- Como siempre, tan frio amo Sesshomaru – menciono mientras suspiraba – en fin solo vine porque la sacerdotisa me lo pidió adem….

\- EHHH! – exclamaron casi todos.

\- Por sacerdotisa...te refieres a la anciana Kaede? – dijo Kagome sorprendida.

\- Si – afirmo – pero será mejor que vayamos con ella, es una historia muy larga además el eclipse ya se está acabando.

Todos voltearon a mirar en el cielo y en efecto poco a poco la luna se movía del sol, como era eso posible estaban tan concentrados en la lucha que no se percataron del eclipse todavía estaba ahí. Y que por lo visto la lucha no duro mucho pero se sintió eterno con esos extraños seres.

\- Como sea, nos vamos? – apuro Haku.

\- Espera, antes tenemos que ver quién se queda a cargo de la aldea y sobre todo quien cuidara el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede?

\- No te preocupes por eso Kagome – intervino Sango que se ajustaba su traje de exterminadora – yo me hare cargo, además Kohaku está en camino junto con Shippo. Así que vayan sin cuidado – terminó sonriéndoles con confianza de que todo estaría bien.

\- En eso caso nos vamos – en eso Miroku se acerca a su esposa y la abraza de la cintura - y mi querida Sango cuida a nuestros hijos y cuídate por favor – musito Miroku con una intensa mirada haciendo enrojecer a su mujer.

\- Miroku…yo… – susurro la mujer abochornada. Pero el momento romántico se acabó al instante en que sintió la mano de su querido esposo bajar en su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos

\- PLAFFF!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe por toda la aldea y un bufido de desagrado y cansancio de Inuyasha y Kagome lo cierto es que a veces las cosas no cambian con el tiempo.

\- Bien es momento de irnos jejeje – exclamo Miroku con una gotita de sudor y la mejilla roja por el golpe de despedida de su adorada Sango.

\- En ese caso – Baku alzo su rosario y esta comenzó a brillar, las cuencas se desprendían para formar un circuló que se expandía conforme se hacía más grande y en medio de esta se habría un especie de portal ante los demás lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran – nos vamos.

\- Cuídense mucho chicos! – resonó la voz de Sango al ver a sus amigos irse y observar como poco a poco se cerraba.

_._

Por donde pasaban todo parecía un inmenso bosque, se podía sentir la frescura del viento pero a la vez se sentía una extraña calidez a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba él lugar. Aun así lo más curioso eran esas extrañas esferas luminosas de diferentes colores, era todo un espectáculo sin duda pareciera que fuera sacado de un sueño, cosa que lo era.

\- ¡Qué lindos parecen globos! – dijo sorprendida – que son esas esferas Baku-san? – pregunto Kagome con mucha curiosidad.

\- Ohh esas son, urnas de sueños de todo el mundo tanto de humanos, youkais prácticamente cualquier ser vivo, todos los sueños que ven – señalando todo el bosque – son recolectados y verificados para saber que sueño es valioso y ser cultivo arriba entre estos árboles que son especiales; ya que ellos les brindan energía para potenciarlos, haciéndolos más valioso dependiendo del brillo de cada sueño y el valor de esta, aunque hoy en día solo hay sueños banales que no valen la pena – suspiro frustrado.

\- Ya veo – comento Miroku – pero porque hay en suelo? – señalando unas que estaban en el suelo – además se ven pequeñas y no brillan tanto como las de arriba?

\- Esos son los sueños que no tienen ningún valor, que no pueden estar arriba entre los arboles. Así que quedan rezagados en el suelo hasta que estos desaparecen ya que solo muestra los deseos tanto pasionales, egoístas, de capricho, ambición e incluso las que solo muestran tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento o prácticamente las que son muy absurdas para ser llamados sueños – termino de explicar sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Entonces hay diferencia de sueños? – pregunto Kagome con más curiosidad.

\- Sí, todas son diferentes lo que las separa es el valor que se le da a ese sueño. Puede ser un recuerdo, los deseos del corazón e incluso los seres que tienen el alma pura esos prácticamente se vuelven valiosos – se quedó meditando – pero hay otros que por ejemplo hummm...como ese… - señalando una pequeña esfera roja que estaba en el suelo, pero al señalarlo levito hasta ponerse al frente de todos para expandirse y mostrar algo realmente interesante – solo deben señalarlo para ver en su interior, así que miren por sus propios ojos el sueño de Inuyasha.

En eso todos prestaron atención a lo que mostraba la esfera, pero Inuyasha lanzo un bufido molesto al ver que todos verían algo intimó de él, aunque le costaba creer en ese tontería…pero al ver las imágenes su rostro fue cubierto totalmente de rojo hasta prácticamente confundirse con sus ropas. La esfera mostraba a él comiendo hasta reventar de sopas instantáneas de ramen, las risas de Kagome y Miroku le taladraban los oídos pero lo peor fue ver los ojos de su medio hermano que lo miraban con burla y superioridad haciéndole sentir una profunda vergüenza. Aunque lo peor fue que en su sueño apareció Kagome, tal como la vio cuando lo soñó donde se mostraba feliz de la vida sirviéndole comida como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras lo alababa de una forma muy parecida a Jaken…pero cuando iba decir algo, se tensó al sentir esa aura conocida por él, no había necesidad de voltear a la fuente para saber que Kagome paso de las risas a la furia al ver que en los sueños de Inuyasha la trataba como una sirvienta o peor aún en una mala copia del señor Jaken ahora sí que lo mandaría al suelo de por vida.

\- E-espera kagome no hagas caso solo fue un simple sueño sin importancia – tratabá de explicarse, pero pareciera que la furia aumento a más – fehh además de seguro que tú también tienes sueños parecidos, verdad? – contraataco.

Ante eso Kagome olvido su furia homicida para pasar al nerviosismo _…_

 _\- "Ohhh no, esos sueños no deben ser vistos"._

Inuyasha al ver que se ponía nerviosa sospecho que algo le ocultaba, así que se giró a Baku para no quedarse con la duda.

\- Hey viejo Baku - señalo – muéstrame los sueños de Kagome – exigió.

\- Siempre tan grosero Inuyasha – suspiro frustrado – pero bueno es ese de color verde olivo.

Y tal como ocurrió con él otro, al ser señalado floto ante todos y mostro a Kagome feliz con Inuyasha a su lado, de repente ella lanzo una pelota para que Inuyasha fuero por él, mientras que él iba feliz de la vida por la pelota. Parecía un cachorro juguetón mientras lanzaba ladridos de felicidad y corría hacia Kagome mientras ella lo acariciaba y diciéndole que era un buen chico.

Silencio…nadie hablaba. Hasta que Miroku no pudo más y reventó en carcajadas y Kagome ladeaba el rostro al reprimir sus risas ese si que había sido un buen sueño.

\- Eres patético Inuyasha – intervino Sesshomaru.

\- Fehh si así vamos, viejo Baku donde está la esfera de ese bastardo? – señalando a Sesshomaru.

\- Ahhh déjame pensar – se rasco la barbilla – hummm creo que él no tiene sueños banales…los pocos sueños del amo Sesshomaru son muy valiosos…aunque hummm déjame recordar?…

\- QUEEE? Ese maldito bastardo con sueños valiosos? – dijo mientras lo señalaba.

\- Hmmp.

\- Ahh ya recordé! – palmeo sus manos y dijo con emoción – fue una sorpresa que mostrara ese tipo de sueños…pero miren es esa! – señalo una esfera de color blanco que al instante se alzó frente a ellos.

Mientras Sesshomaru no lo podía creer…el también? No podía ser?…al menos que sea ese día cuando…

\- EHHHH! – exclamaron impresionados al ver las imágenes.

La esfera mostro el rio de la aldea, el sol se alzaba entre los arboles de pronto se escuchó una risa y a su vez una voz melodiosa que entonaba una canción…al fijarse bien se pudo ver que era Rin que estaba remojando sus pies en el rio, de pronto se levantó y poco a poco empezó aflojar su kimono descubriendo poco a poco su espalda…

Todos estaban con las mandíbulas por los suelos y los rostros enrojecidos al ver el sueño de Sesshomaru pero cuando menos lo pensaron, un látigo verde destruyo la esfera.

\- ¿Alguien vio algo más? – pregunto con la voz más fría y sus ojos lleno de furia, si alguien respondían mal.

Por ley de supervivencia seria firmar sentencia si decías la verdad y más si había un demonio enfadado…así que para no querer sufrir una muerte instantánea.

\- N- no – respondieron todos sudando frio, aunque las imágenes mostradas ya estaban grabadas en sus mentes y sería muy difícil de olvidar.

Entonces Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta ignorando a la gente que dejaba atrás, mientras suspiraba imperceptiblemente al recordar el día en que por primera vez Rin dejaba poco a poco su cuerpo de niña para dar el paso a una mujer muy bella, ese día fue cuando supo que ella despertaba por primera vez en su larga existencia el deseo y la pasión y por consecuencia la bienvenida de ese tipos de sueños donde...ella era la protagonista.

_._

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Yakumo:

\- Y bien Shitsu que noticias me tienes?

\- Nada importante, Akumo se mostró estable hasta que sintió la presencia de Baku supongo que aún falta para que esté listo pero por mientras lo deje que se volviera a dormir – termino su reporte shitsu.

\- Bien por lo menos es un progreso, como reacciono con Sesshomaru?

\- Pues – se quedó meditando - no tuvieron contacto ya que simpatizo con Inuyasha – mientras sonreía al recordarlos.

\- Ohh ya veo si es así entonces encárgate de nuestra invitada, que pronto despertara. – sonrío con burla.

\- Entendido...mi lord – dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras Yakumo se daba la vuelta para perderse entre los pasillos.

Al hallarse solo, Shitsu borro su semblante tranquilo, su mirada se endureció se torno fría y dura…como lo odiaba; aquel ser que se hacía llamar lord, el tener que seguir sus órdenes pero todo era para estar a su lado y cumplir su antigua promesa.

\- _Naohi-sama*_ … - susurro, mientras avanzaba hacia su próxima tarea. Hasta que cumpliera su objetivo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación donde al pasarla lo llevo al futon donde la chica dormía, se quedó un tiempo observándola, era verdad que era muy hermosa. Se dio cuenta que su respiración pausada cambiaba de ritmo señal que estaba por despertar, así que se alisto para lo que venía después de todo gracias a la magia de Yakumo y esa aguja insertada en su pecho sus recuerdos y su memoria fueron sellados.

Finalmente la chica despertó totalmente desorientada su mente estaba en blanco, poco a poco se acostumbró a la poca luz, se vista deambulo por todo los rincones hasta que se topó con una mirada grisácea.

\- Quién eres?

_._

De regreso al mundo de los sueños:

\- Oye viejo Baku a donde nos dirijimos? – pregunto malhumorado Inuyasha que aún no olvidaba lo que paso anteriormente.

\- Bueno como se los dije antes con la sacerdotisa – y adivinando que su respuesta no sería satisfactoria para el hanyou prosiguió – ya les había mencionado acerca del cultivo de los sueños, les dije que muy pocos son valiosos o son sumamente poderosos pero cuando los hay se forma otro árbol que representara al dueño de dicho sueño.

\- En ese caso vamos donde se encuentra la anciana Kaede, eso quiere decir que entraremos a su sueño? – pregunto Miroku.

\- Para nada al lugar que vamos es uno muy peculiar...digamos que lo creo la protegida del amo Sesshomaru, Rin es su nombre, verdad?

\- Rin? Pero como es posible eso? Porque dices que es peculiar, quieres decir que es valioso o poderoso? – Pregunto Kagome.

\- Así es, nunca me imaginé que hubiera humano con semejante pureza para crear ese sueño, en cuanto lleguemos verán el porqué, no solo es poderoso sino muy bello.

Pasaron lo que sería un cumulo de árboles más y pudieron observar que había un enorme campo de flores blancas y un poco más retirado se podía ver un gran árbol de cerezo realmente majestuoso.

\- Impresionante! – exclamo Kagome al ver el campo de flores blancas.

\- Lo sé – Expreso Haku al contemplar el bello campo – ¡Bienvenidos al sueño de Rin!

\- Eh…¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? – exclamaron sorprendidos, al ver que una niña tuviera como sueño todo un campo muy hermoso y ellos solo una miserable esfera.

\- Como es posible que este lugar sea el sueño de Rin? – pregunto Kagome con real curiosidad y porque no con algo de envidia.

\- Como se los dije, pocas personas poseen la pureza de un alma blanca, esa niña no solo tiene eso sino que prácticamente no tiene malicia en su corazón y ese árbol es la prueba. – dijo señalándolo.

Todos continuaron caminando, mientras Sesshomaru observaba el lugar. Sentía una calidez que calmaba su corazón y parte de su alma era una paz que a la vez se le hacía conocida, era la misma que sentía cuando la tenía a su lado aquella paz que le transmitía y aplacaba su sed de poder y lo alejaba de la oscuridad.

Pronto llegaron al árbol pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver bajo aquel árbol a la anciana Kaede observando las flores de cerezo de aquel árbol.

\- Anciana Kaede que demonios hace aquí?! – pregunto Inuyasha al verla.

\- Es una larga historia Inuyasha, me alegra que hayan venido – hablo suavemente aunque su mirada tenía un tinte triste mientras dirigía su mirada el youkai – Sesshomaru! – su semblante paso de la sorpresa a la esperanza - ¡ayúdala por favor! – imploro casi rompiendo en lágrimas y mirando al demonio.

\- Anciana Kaede – se acercó Kagome para consolarla al ver que se quebraba ante todos – Que le sucedió a Rin? Donde esta? Y porque separo su alma de su cuerpo?

\- Eso, realmente no lo sé, no se dónde está? – dijo con tristeza – lo único que puedo hacer aquí es cuidar de su alma...por eso deje mi cuerpo y vine para protegerla con ayuda de Baku.

\- Que quieres decir con eso, Sacerdotisa? – pregunto Sesshomaru

\- Véanlo por ustedes mismos – dijo señalando hacía arriba.

Y es que con el follaje del árbol nadie se dio cuenta que había telas entre las ramas formando ligeras ondas y todas se unían en medio del árbol y en el centro de todo estaba Rin dormida, con un kimono blanco con los bordes de color rosa oscuro.

\- ¡RINNN!

\- Que está sucediendo aquí, explícate? – Dijo Sesshomaru tensando su mandíbula.

\- El cuerpo de Rin fue separado de su alma, ahora su alma se mantiene con vida gracias al árbol de cerezo*.

* * *

¡Hello!

Tiempo sin verlas jejeje lo se, me desaparezco mucho(ya saben lo tipico jejeje) pero bueno me pongo al día con otro capítulo mas ^^. Que tal, poco a poco seran haran las revelaciones, bueno solo una parte jejeje.

Mientras los misterios crecen pero mientras les dejo esto ;)

*Naohi: Solo les puedo revelar que es un personaje de Inuyasha pero esta casi nunca es mencionada a pesar de que tiene ralación con la perla ;)

*Arbol de Cerezo: Si bien sabemos que es un arbol emblematico de Japón, tambien tiene su historia, antiguamente los samurais que se marchaban a la guerra dejando a sus esposas solas en casa, estas plantaban una semilla de cerezo mientras esperaban el retorno de sus esposos, si estos no volvian ellas mismas se quitaban la vida bajo el arbol que sembraron para reunirse en el mas alla TT^TT por eso es común decir que bajo el cerezo se esconde un alma o que hay un cadaver enterrado O.0 de miedo ;)

En fin muchas gracias a todas y todos que leen, dejan reviews, los que lo ponen como favoritos o en los follows se los agradezco mucho ^^ un especial saludo a todos, así que nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan feliz dia, tarde y noche^^

Bye bye =)


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"… _La distancia no es problema. Nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Simplemente teniendo ese sentimiento debe ser suficiente para llenar tú corazón…Tenemos un montón de tiempo."_

* * *

Capítulo 8: _"Sueños llenos de esperanza_ "

.

-…el cuerpo de Rin fue separado de su alma, ahora su vida se mantiene gracias al árbol… - dijo la sacerdotisa con la voz apunto de quebrarse.

Todos subieron la mirada como si quisieran comprobar lo dicho por la sacerdotisa, mientras un suave viento mecía las flores del gran árbol donde dormía la doncella.

\- Anciana Kaede que sabe de esto? – interrogo Miroku – sabe acaso, porque tienen el cuerpo de Rin?

\- Solo tengo teorías...pero cuando llegue aquí creo que encontré una pista del porque, tal vez?

\- Que es? – pregunto Kagome.

\- Más que decirlo se los mostrare – interrumpió Baku, para después alzar su rosario que comenzó a brillar y mostrar unas imágenes – les mostrare los últimos recuerdos de Rin antes de desaparecer.

Todos se callaron para ver el último recuerdo de Rin, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar clavar su mirada cuando el rosario dejo de brillar y empezó a mostrar el lugar que siempre recorría Rin cuando iba esperarlo.

_._

 _Dentro del recuerdo:_

 _Poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando mostrando otra paisaje diferente a como estaba en el día, los arboles eran mecidos por un suave viento haciendo que los cabellos de la joven muchacha se mecieran con ellos, iba tan feliz grabando cada parte de ese bosque ya que de nuevo regresaría con su Señor. Se había despedido de todos con una gran sonrisa, era verdad que en los últimos años ellos fueron lo más parecido a una familia para ella pero en su corazón y en su vida solo estaba él…Sesshomaru._

 _Tarareaba una canción mientras seguía su recorrido, sabía que su amo todavía tardaría en llegar así que se puso a recorrer los lugares que extrañaría hasta que su señor le permitiera visitarlos._

 _En eso al atravesar unos cuantos arboles más se encontró con un claro lleno de flores que antes no estaban, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacía ellas para formar un ramo._

 _-¡Que lindas! – exclamo – creo que son Violetas* Kagome-sama dijo que significaban "declaración de amor" – mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar a su Señor. – c-creo que le llevare algunas…¡si!¡será mi declaración de mi parte! – se dijo con determinación y sus ojos brillaban con ensoñación._

 _Al terminar de cortarlos, se dirigió hacia el claro donde estaba la barrera que la anciana Kaede había hecho especialmente para ella para que nadie la llegara atacar, además de que con el tiempo lo transformo en un bello jardín mientras esperaba los días que pasaban para recibir la visita del demonio._

 _Estaba tan feliz y algo nostálgica al dejar a sus amigos pero más a su bello jardín, aunque igual lo visitaría de eso se aseguraría._

 _Pronto llego a su destino donde lo esperaría pero aún era muy temprano para su llegada a sí que decidió arreglar el ramo de violetas para él, pero cuando se inclinó para dejar las flores en el suelo…_

 _-Ahhhhh…. – grito al sentir como algo atravesaba su pecho y algo calentaba su cuerpo como si fuera un fuego que consumía todo a su paso._

 _El dolor se volvió insoportable que todo giro a su alrededor, hasta que sus rodillas cedieron al suelo por el enorme dolor provocado dentro de su ser, poco a poco su mente se iba y sus últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos a su Señor._

 _\- … "¡Noo!, no quiero m-morirrr... quiero verte…S-s-seshomaru" – susurro_ _le costaba respirar y el golpeteo de su corazón parecía que quería salirse de su cuerpo…le hizo recordar las veces que murió y tuvo miedo de no volver a verlo aunque sea una vez más...ya estaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad cuando logro escuchar…_

 _-Te equivocas…esa flor también tienen otro significado – quiso levantar la vista pero veía muy borroso además de que ya empezaba oscurecer y le costaba enfocar su vista._

 _\- Q-quien e-resss? – pero ya no logro escuchar la respuesta, porque todo se volvió negro._

_._

El rosario dejo de brillar al ver que ya no había más imágenes pero la cara de los demás lo decía todo, la tristeza de saber que ella sufrió tanto y la furia porque todo fue planeado.

-¡QUIEN FUE! – bramo con furia Inuyasha.

Todos estaban igual la furia poco a poco ganaba terreno al ver que esto paso casi en sus narices.

Sesshomaru tenía tan tensa su mandíbula que una línea fina de sangre surgió de sus labios, se podía escuchar el crujir de sus dientes producto de su furia, al ver los recuerdos de su Rin. Los que se la llevaron sufrirán todo el dolor que le provocaron, se juró a sí mismo...no tendría piedad.

-No lo sé – suspiro Baku – pero aquellos seres que estaban atacando la aldea están relacionados con todo pero no sé cuál es su objetivo…pero si sé que la eligieron a ella por la pureza de su corazón.

-¡Maldición!... así que fueron esos bastardos – concluyo Inuyasha.

\- Lo más probable – concluyo.

Mientras Kagome trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, ya veía él porque estaba en ese estado la anciana Kaede pero igual recordó algo.

-Disculpe anciana Kaede entonces porque estaba la mariposa con Rin y con usted?

\- Eso... – dijo con voz cansada – todos las sacerdotisas tenemos mensajeros en forma de animal que sea espirutual los míos son las mariposas – explico – ayer cuando me preparaba para dormir sentí una perturbación en la barrera era muy pequeña casi imperceptible lo atribuí a mi imaginación – su rostro se tornó aún más triste – pero cuando dormía sentí de pronto que la presencia de Rin se iba debilitando, así que envié una mariposa para averiguar que ocurría pero no supe que paso fue destruida…iba ir a buscarlos después de ver que no regresaba la mariposa pero llego Baku diciéndome que en este lugar…el alma de Rin estaba aquí quería dejarles un mensaje con otra mariposa pero estas ya no tenían la suficiente fuerza además de que tenía que darme prisa así que me fui con Baku por eso libere mi alma y puse una barrera en mi cuerpo a la vez que está conectada a la otra barrera.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Baku, que mantenía su semblante serio mirando el árbol…todos siguieron su mirada.

-A decir verdad, este sueño es una de mis favoritos. Varios youkais y espíritus vienen aquí, ya que el ambiente a pesar de ser puro no les llega hacer daño – decía sin apartar su vista de aquel árbol – casi siempre me doy mis paseos por aquí…precisamente la noche pasada al venir para acá sentí por breves instantes una presencia, no supe identificarla pero también la sentí a ella. De hecho los dueños de sueños como este, pueden venir aquí mientras duermen ya que es la única manera de llegar pero me sorprendió ver su alma por completo y lo que era peor su energía vital poco a poco se iba perdiendo por eso la lleve a este árbol ya que tiene parte de su esencia y partí en busca de la sacerdotisa que a veces menciona Rin.

\- Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que Rin viene aquí? Cierto? – pregunto Miroku.

\- De hecho siempre que duerme viene aquí, a veces recibe visitas de espíritus y uno que otro youkai…de hecho me sorprendió que una humana no le tuviera miedo a los demonios y espíritus sino todo lo contrario incluso conmigo platicaba y mucho – termino sonriendo al recordarla.

Todos seguían viendo el árbol donde Rin yacía. A simple vista parecía que dormía pero por la palidez que mostraba su rostro mostraba que estaba luchando por vivir…pero surgía una nueva duda ¿quién la trajo hasta aquí?¿Y porque?

.

En eso Sesshomaru dio un brinco ligero hasta llegar entra las ramas del árbol de cerezo, su furia lo dominaba cada vez más. Tenía que verla, sentir su olor, recorrer su piel…ya no le importaba tener testigos mirándolo…solo quería sentirla de nuevo.

Su mano pálida recorrió suavemente la mejilla de su Rin, su mirada cambio por instantes al percatarse de como su calor apenas se podía percibir. Su mano seguía recorriendo su rostro tan delicadamente hasta llegar a su cabello, el cuál enredo entre sus dedos y llevar un mecho hasta su nariz y llenarse de su aroma.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la escena que estaba ante sus ojos jamás pensaron ver tal demostración por parte de Sesshomaru pero también sintieron pena y compresión por él.

Así que decidieron darle privacidad y voltearon hacia el bello jardín de flores blancas pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse que entre las flores aparecían mariposas que revoleteaban, eran un poco pequeñas pero estas tenían un brillo dorado y en cada flor que se posaban, estas se abrían en todo su esplendor y brillaban como si un aura blanca las cubriera. Realmente la paz que se respiraba era asombrosa y el espectáculo ante sus ojos era increíble y pensar que era el sueño de una simple mortal.

-¡Asombroso! – exclamo Baku – ¡Rin está sintiendo la presencia de Sesshomaru!.

\- ¡¿ehhh?! – exclamaron.

\- ¡Jamás he visto esta espectáculo…es cierto que este jardín es muy bello pero siempre llamaba la atención el árbol de cerezo! – dijo emocionado.

\- Ya veo, por eso dice que Rin percibió a Sesshomaru? Eso quiere decir que ella aún controla este sueño, verdad? – concluyo Miroku.

\- Exacto, por eso nos mostró las flores a su máximo esplendor además de que no es cualquier flor – agrego divertido – son Iris* y Lirios* por eso sé, que es por Sesshomaru significa Esperanza y Confió en ti.

Todos continuaron contemplando ese acontecimiento mientras Sesshomaru escucho las palabras de Baku, por un momento la opresión en su pecho se tranquilizó su Rin lo pudo sentir y se lo hizo saber…sus dedos volvieron a tomar el mechón de cabello pero esta vez se lo llevo a los labios mientras le juraba en su mente…

 _-…Te salvare…Rin_ …

Tenía que moverse el tiempo le estaba jugando en su contra pero antes tenía que hablar con la sacerdotisa. Dando un último suspiro y llenarse de su olor nuevamente bajo de nuevo.

-Sacerdotisa

La anciana Kaede volteo para verlo, todos también voltearon con temor y precaución de que quisiera descargar su furia con la anciana sacerdotisa.

-Cuídala – dijo mientras clavaba su fría mirada y darle el mensaje de que no aceptaría errores.

\- Lo juro por mi vida que la protegeré – mientras alzaba la vista y trasmitirle su decisión nadie la haría daño no de nuevo.

Iba dar unos pasos adelante cuando fue detenido.

-Espera Sesshomaru, nosotros también ayudaremos – dijo determinada Kagome

-No le ruegues a ese bastardo, Kagome – bramo Inuyasha.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡ABAJO! – bufo exasperada – no importa lo que digan Rin es considerada parte de nuestra familia por la tanto ayudaremos y no estoy rogando ¡idiota!. – concluyo.

El hanyuo seguía en el suelo como para revertir sus palabras pero tenía razón ellos se involucrarían por Rin ya que ella también formaba parte de ellos, ella ahora eran un miembro más de su familia.

Cuando iba levantarse para convencer a su hermano por las buenas. Sintieron una presencia desconocida por varios pero para Sesshomaru no, nunca se imaginó que vendría a este lugar…

.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Feliz dia de brujas ^^ en primera planeaba subirlo antes pero digamos que hoy no fue mi día de suerte jejeje :) y aparte de que tengo lastimada la mano, pues olvidenlo :( así que les dejare este capítulo mas no les aseguro cuando actualice ya que mi recuperación va ser un poco lenta TT^TT pero bueno despues de esto pasemos a lo bueno ñ.ñ :**

 **Ahora les dejo las referencias de los significados de las flores(jejeje lo se me esta pegando la primavera :3)**

 ***Violetas: significan amor, romance y tambien es para la gente que es un poco timida al momento de declararse pero por otra parte su otro significado es un poco oscuro ya que antiguamente el color de las violetas(ósea el color morada) era asociada a la muerte y vendria significando algo así como "la muerte te acecha" :(**

 ***Iris: Esta hermosa flor de color blanco tiene forma de embudo o campanilla con cinco petalos en forma de punta que rodean los pistilos su significado es "la Espereanza" :3**

 ***Lirios: Casi igual que las Violetas solo que tiene forma de campanilla y** **sus petalos son redondeados(en algunas ocasiones puntiagudos) y los hay de diferentes colores pero el blanco significa "Corazón tierno, Te Quiero, Confio en Ti" *w***

 **_._**

 **Bien me puse dramatica pero era nesesario U.U...I** **gual agradezco mucho a todos los que mandan sus reviews, los que lo ponen en sus favoritos, follows y los que solo leen...Muchas Gracias! *w***

 **Un saludo especial gomilan2000, Manekineko Tsukino por sus sugerencia, floresamaabc y gcfavela por seguirlo y comentar ademas de que adore sus comentarios ;)**

 **\- Ah frutadragon34 que desde el principio me siguio y me sirvio muchos sus consejos y tambien adoro sus comentarios :3**

 **\- Y tambien a mi queridisima HasuLess...Nee-saaaaan ya te hice famosa jajaja ^^**

 **En fin nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan feliz dia, tarde y noche ñ.ñ**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

"… _podrás olvidar todo_

 _tu nombre, tu vida, tu pasado, presente y futuro._

 _Pero yo nunca te olvidare_

 _…porque tu recuerdo es mi única felicidad*... "_

* * *

Capítulo 9: " _Él sueño del guardián"_

* * *

– Quién eres?

Menciona la chica al percibir la presencia de aquel ser que la observaba, la escasez de luz donde estaba, le permitía ver muy poco al ser enfrente a ella pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo; solo la ansiedad y la sensación de que algo oprimía en su pecho. No recordaba nada todo estaba en blanco. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor preguntar ¿quién era ella? pero esos ojos grises le llamaban tanto la atención que no pudo evitarlo, sentía mucha ansiedad en su mente y a la vez curiosidad.

-Shitsu, mi nombre es Shitsu…Mi Señora. – Dijo con voz firme pero suave, para después hacer una reverencia frente al futon donde se encontraba.

Mientras la miraba con intensidad, memorizando cada gesto y expresión de la persona frente a él, por fin…su espera termino. Cuantos años pasaron, quizás ¿siglos? Tal vez uno o dos, que importa…ella estaba de regreso.

-Encantada de conocerte Shitsu – sonrió - …y-yo yo… – su sonrisa se borró al instante.

\- Mi Señora, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado.

\- …l-lo que p-pasa – hipo – e-es que no sé ¿c-como me llamo? – dijo alzando su vista y derramando más lágrimas en el proceso. Dándole una mirada vidriosa y llena de pena opacado por las gotas salinas de sus ojos, sus mejillas y nariz rojas a causa de la angustia y su miedo, los hipidos apenas perceptibles mostrando el dolor por la pérdida de un pasado; que estaba en blanco dentro de su mente sin saber la razón del porqué.

Shitsu no sabía qué hacer que iba hacer para calmarla sentía incomodidad de solo ser un espectador y no poder hacer nada. Había algo en la protegida de ese demonio que también lo impulsaba a querer protegerla por el resto de su vida, tal vez sea porque esa joven era lo que quedaba de ella…pero de algo estaba seguro no quería verla llorar y si estaba en sus manos la cuidara de todo. Le fallo en el pasado, esta vez no lo haría aunque ella fuera diferente tanto por dentro como por fuera, volvería a ser su fiel sirviente…su guardián.

-Rin – la pelinegra paro de llorar para alzar su vista hacia el hombre – ese es tu nombre mi Señora, Rin.

Y con eso la sonrisa regreso, por ahora…solo eso le importaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

El viento soplaba suavemente ondeando la larga cabellera plateada, la mirada ambarina se posaba ante los que la estaban observando detalladamente al igual que ella. Se sorprendió ver dos pares de ojos ámbares iguales al de su antiguo Señor, mas por el segundo que por su primogénito; nunca pensó que vendría a este lugar a pesar de que él, ya sabía de la existencia de dicho lugar intuyo que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Después de todo él era idéntico a su padre y también a ella.

Mientras tanto todos se sorprendieron al percatarse de la presencia que había arribado donde ellos estaban, era una presencia muy poderosa. Era una mujer madura con porte fino y distintivo, sus rasgos delicados contra restaba con su mirada llena de altivez. Con esa aura de toda una aristócrata. Toda una belleza…con ese cabello plateado (¿?), esos ojos ámbares (¿?) y esa… ¿luna?

¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Acaso todos estaban sufriendo una alucinación visual extrema, esa youkai era una versión femenina de Sesshomaru para todos era obvio que estaban relacionados tal vez…

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – bramo con furia Inuyasha.

Bueno no todos se percataron de lo obvio…aunque tampoco podían decir que Inuyasha fuera muy listo para estas cosas o siendo honestos con ninguna aunque se lo restregaran en las narices.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo Sesshomaru – ignorándolo - ¿hace cuánto que no me visitas?

\- Madre ¿qué haces aquí? - bufo molesto.

-Ah…¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Todos estaban impactados por las palabras de Sesshomaru incluido Inuyasha que se percató del intercambio de palabras de los demonios y también por el olor tan parecido, no quería creerlo y por lo visto los otros jamás lo hubieran creído tampoco.

Kagome y Miroku habían pensado que tal vez la youkai presente era quizás la hermana del demonio, jamás se imaginaron eso o más bien ¿quién iba imaginar que Sesshomaru si tenía madre?

\- Eso debería decirlo yo? Bien sabes que mi obligación es vigilar mis territorios – declaro con suficiencia – además me es raro verte aquí y con _tan peculiares_ acompañantes. – dándoles una fugaz mirada.

\- Mi Señora – reverencio Baku – me alegro recibir de nuevo su visita.

\- Baku, explica la presencia de los humanos en este lugar? – demando.

\- B-bueno lo que sucede es que la dueña de este sueño ha sido secuestrada y su alma está aquí – comunico nerviosamente. – y ellos son sus amigos, Mi Señora.

La demoniza solo concluyo si habían secuestrado a esa chiquilla es porque los que se la llevaron se dieron cuenta de su valor. Y también retar a su hijo y el único que se le venía en la mente era ese sujeto, el mismo que provoco todo el lio de la perla y por lo visto está vez interviniendo personalmente. Pero por lo visto su primogénito aún hay cosas que todavía ignora; aunque solo tal vez pueda haber una solución aunque tampoco puede decirle que quizás ya es demasiado tarde…porque él, ya se liberó.

-Y dime Sesshomaru, ¿Que harás para salvarla? – cuestiono.

-Que sabes de esto, Madre? – desafiándola con la mirada, algo le decía que le ocultaba algo.

\- Nada que tú no sepas, hijo mío – sonrío con suficiencia – pero es obvio que tú llegaste a una encrucijada y aun no te has dado cuenta de nada – dando pasos para dirigirse al gran árbol de cerezo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

Los demás solo se quedaron como espectadores sin poder intervenir ya que la tensión entre los youkais madre e hijo era demasiada. Vieron como la madre de Sesshomaru los pasaba de largo para acercarse al árbol donde descansaba el alma de Rin.

Por un momento se quedó quieta de espaldas a ellos su cabello se ondeaba por el suave viento mientras los pétalos del cerezo caían a su alrededor realmente esa mujer mostraba elegancia con solo estar de pie.

En eso Irasue alzo la mano y con un ligero movimiento, los lazos que estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Rin parecieran que cobraban vida, ya que se aflojaron y poco a poco deslizaban el cuerpo que estaba en las alturas para ahora estar muy cerca del suelo solo sus pies rozaban el piso sin llegar a tocarlo; su cintura, brazos y cabeza eran sostenidos por aquellos lazos.

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del árbol era como si obedeciera un mandato de aquella mujer y sin siquiera emitir palabra, solo alzar la mano. En eso captaron como ella se acercaba a Rin a paso lento…que tramaba aquella mujer.

Poco a poco se acercaba hacia aquella jovencita, estaba muy cerca poco le faltaba para llegar pero un látigo hizo que se detuviera. No le sorprendía, su hijo era muy celoso y posesivo; a la vez que no confiaba en nadie mucho menos en ella su queridísima madre.

Solo giro la mirada para toparse con una parecida a la suya pero esta le enviaba un mensaje de advertencia, de que él cuidaba sus movimientos. Pero que aburrido y paranoico era su hijo al pensar que la iba atacar. Le dedico una sonrisa cargada de burla y altivez tal parecía que olvidaba quien era ella pero haciendo caso omiso se acercó hacia la doncella dormida y con una de sus garras hizo aún lado el kimono para dejar al descubierto parte de su hombro y pecho izquierdo, dejando ante los presentes una visión de la piel blanca y tersa además del inicio del seno que dejaba ver una generosa parte, cortesía de la tela removida.

Ante la acción de la demoniza todos los presentes enrojecieron a grandes niveles jamás se imaginaron semejante atrevimiento de parte de la mujer pero sobre todo ahora mismo querían huir de ahí ya que un aura terrible se hizo presente con el demonio blanco y tal parecía que se iba a desatar solo con los hombres presentes.

Pero todo quedó atrás, cuando entre el hombro y el pecho izquierdo de Rin se pudo observar una extraña marca rojiza en forma de telaraña era muy leve apenas perceptible pero ¿qué era eso? Y porque nadie lo noto, ¿hasta ahora?

-¿Qué significa eso? – exclamo Kagome, que tomo valor y se acercó un poco hacia Rin.

-Dime Sesshomaru – ignorando la pregunta - ¿Qué harás?

Mientras el aludido clavo su mirada ante la mujer que lo miraba con altivez y superioridad, apretó los dientes por la furia que comenzaba surgir en su interior sino fuera porque era su madre la hubiera desaparecido en el instante que se atrevió mostrar la piel de su Rin ante todos, quería gruñir de impotencia al ver que su madre se atrevió a manipularlo y lo peor que no podía hacer nada, no acosta de Rin, solo por ella doblegaría su orgullo. Sin importar consecuencias el sacrificara lo que sea con tal de tenerla a su lado.

-Dime que deseas, Madre – contesto arrastrando la última palabra y desafiándola con la mirada.

Irasue levanto las comisuras de sus labios para mostrar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al tener el control.

– Creo que aquí no es buen lugar, vamos a otro sitio. – acto seguido volvió alzar una mano y una luz blanca cegó a los presentes que de inmediato se cubrieron los ojos mientras los dos demonios se desafiaban con la mirada hasta que la luz cubrió completamente él campo.

_._

-Ne, Shitsu-san ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto.

-Mi Señora… - se pauso – estamos en casa.

Rin se quedó meditando, no es que desconfiara de la persona frente a ella pero algo en su mente la tenía en constante estado de alerta como si algo no encajara o como si le faltara algo? Porque sentía, que cada minuto que pasaba su pecho se oprimía, como si sufriera, pero…¿porque?

Shitsu le había dicho que este lugar era su hogar, entonces porque esa sensación de querer salir de ahí y correr, su mente le decía que tenía que llenar el vacío en su interior pero… ¿Qué era eso que le faltaba?

-Entonces porque no recuerdo nada – aguacho la cabeza - ¿ni siquiera a ti? – levanto su cabeza mostrando sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - ¿Por qué?

-Mi Señora – se acercó para tomar su mejilla con su mano y pasar delicadamente un dedo para limpiar la lagrima que recorrió el camino desde su ojo hasta su mejilla – Todo estará bien lo prometo le juro que la protegeré con mi vida, se lo juro.

Rin en verdad quería calmarse esas palabras fueron dichas por alguien que la aprecia y quiere protegerla, entonces ¿porque aun así su corazón no se calmaba? ¿Por qué, esas palabras sientía que ya las había escuchado antes? pero no de esos labios.

Shitsu que aun sostenía su mano en la mejilla fue bajándolo lentamente y suavemente hasta llegar al final del cuello y el inicio del kimono para moverlo sutilmente sin ser brusco. Se dio cuenta que Rin para de llorar para observar que hacía, noto que sus ojos seguían sus manos sin oponerse, en ningún momento se mostró nerviosa o enojada solo expectante a la acción que hacía, continuo hasta que se detuvo lo suficiente para mostrarle algo que le aclararía sus dudas.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto al ver la extraña marca.

-La razón del porque no recuerdas nada – sentencio – y también…la misma por la que estas despierta.

_._

Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció alrededor de todos, al abrir los ojos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por el cambio de escenario, no había palabras para describir el lugar donde estaban, era por así decirlo el lugar más impresionante y majestuoso tanto como el jardín del sueño de Rin, los dos jardines eran increíbles. Pero ¿Dónde estaban?

El lugar en si era magnifico, un solo árbol gigante de Ginkgo* cuyos hojas eran doradas mientras el viento pasaba suavemente sobre sus ramas haciendo bailar unas cuantas hojas para caer al suelo de una manera sublime y encantador. A su alrededor unas flores de lavanda* hacia el contraste de una manera elegante junto con su suave olor que transmitía una relajante paz.

Para todos la pregunta fue de quien era este sueño, ocaso de la mujer que estaba frente a ellos?

-Ohhh hace mucho que no vengo a este lugar – exclamo Baku – siempre me resulta impresionante el jardín del Amo Sesshomaru-sama.

¡Ehhhhhh!

Ocaso bromeaba Sesshomaru dueño de tal sueño? Pero entonces que era eso que la esfera mostro? Realmente él tenía tan impresionante lugar? No coincidía con lo que se imaginaron, para alguien como lo es Sesshomaru?

-Tienes razón Baku – sonrió perversamente – aunque bueno tampoco me quejo de los otros sueños de mi hijo, son muy entretenidos.

Nadie quería voltear hacia al aludido, porque sabían que esa aura de "di una palabra y morirás en este mismo instante" era difícil de ignorar.

-Madre – dijo arrastrando las palabras por su furia – para que los trajiste aquí?

Su mandíbula estaba muy tensa poco le faltaba para gruñir de furia, sabía que su Madre tenía una razón para haber traído a los humanos incluido a Inuyasha pero le estaba dando motivos para quedarse sin madre.

-Mmmm si te preguntas porque los traje solo los quiero de testigos de que cumplirás con tu promesa a cambio de la información – declaro descaradamente – no es que desconfié de mi propia sangre – aclaro - solo es precaución de que cumplirás con tu palabra, además… - sonrió cínicamente - …que una madre no puede presumir de los sueños de su hijo, incluyendo donde sale la humana que te cautivo.

Definitivamente quería matarla sentía las risas contenidas de todos y lo peor que al traerlos a este lugar era como exponer su corazón, apretó los dientes con furia, a su progenitora definitivamente le cobraría por esta humillación.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – demando.

Mientras Irasue sonrió con satisfacción por fin tendría lo que siempre quiso, Sesshomaru siempre daba evasivas durante mucho tiempo quizás debería agradecerle a su futura nuera cuando todo termine.

* * *

 **Sigo viva! jajaja pero bueno aprovechando que me siento mejor les dejo este capítulo, así que bueno espero que haya valido mucho la espera ;)**

 **Y bueno vemos que Sesshomaru también tiene un sueño maravilloso y los secretos que oculta muajaja su madre se encargara de revelarlos ¡viva mi suegra! jajaja ademas ustedes que opinan que le pedira?**

 **Pero bueno les dejo ciertos significados:**

 ***Lavanda - Esta hermosa planta morada y aromatica tiene doble significado, uno significa: desconfianza ya que las serpientes anidaban cerca de esta planta y el otro es "Tu recuerdo es mi unica felicidad" *w***

 ***Ginkgo: El arbol de la vida o longevidad practicamente este arbol es muy venerado en el oriente, es muy llamativo por sus hojas ademas que es unico en su especie en otoño es su maximo apogeo ya que sus hojas adquieren una tonalidad dorada (por eso que mejor arbol para nuestro queridisimo demonio de ojos dorados :b)**

 **En fin los veo la proxima semana sin falta ;) y agradezco mucho los mensaje de apoyo por mi salud me hicieron muy feliz =) tambien agradezco sus reviews, favoritos y follows...muchas gracias :3**

 **Pero bueno se cuidan y pasen excelente día, tarde y noche ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

"…porque, si todo es inevitable en este mundo

El mismo destino se encargara,

De juntarnos otra vez, por siempre…

Hasta el final de los tiempos…"

* * *

Capítulo 10: El origen de la perla: Sueños pasados

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente moviendo ligeramente las cabelleras plateadas, las miradas ámbares se miraban como si estuvieran en un duelo. Los demás que quedaron como espectadores no sabían que hacer, intervenir, seria suicidio por su parte ya que no conocían el alcance de la demoniza pero de Sesshomaru si y en su mirada mostraba que ya estaba llegando al limité de su paciencia, realmente no entendían él porque estaban allí en este lugar. Aunque lo más probable es que haya una razón que solo el hecho de solo ser espectadores. Pero aun así el ambiente estaba tenso a pesar del lugar.

Mientras madre e hijo seguían mirándose para descifrar los planes del otro cosa difícil ya que eran tan parecidos, para Irasue ya sabía que esta batalla lo tenía ganada pero hacer rabiar a su hijo era un placer exclusivo, conocía a su hijo sabia cumplirá con su palabra, así que mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bien veo que aceptas mis términos Sesshomaru – un gruñido de molestia recibió en respuesta – entonces te daré las respuestas que quieres.

Al decir esto, se acercó al árbol de ginkgo puso su palma en el árbol, una ráfaga soplo directamente hacia el árbol alborotando los cabellos plateados todos contuvieron los alientos al percatarse de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos, las ramas del árbol se agitaban soltando hojas a su paso. De pronto todo se calmó y la demoniza se alejó un poco del árbol.

-Listo Sesshomaru, él te dará las respuestas que buscas – declaro.

¡Que Mierda!

¿Que significaba eso? si solo se paró frente al árbol pero todas sus dudas y desconcierto quedaron atrás cuando las hojas se movieron ligeramente y una voz ligeramente grave y cansada se escuchó cerca del árbol.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

-Ah pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sesshomaru – dijo la voz – Dime que quieres saber, acaso quieres saber porque se la llevaron? O quizás quien es el enemigo?

Mientras Sesshomaru sentía que su madre le vio la cara de idiota, desde un principio pensó en ir con él. Pero era obvio que su madre supo usar su debilidad en su contra, crujió sus dientes por la ira que corría por su cuerpo, que importaba ya, tal vez era lo mejor así, ya no perdería tiempo buscándolo, pero eso se lo cobraría muy caro.

-Bokuseno* dime lo que ocurre – declaro.

Para todos no salían del asombro aquella voz salía del árbol pero no veían a nadie hasta que de pronto del tronco del árbol se empezó a mover hasta adoptar la forma de una cara que tenía la apariencia de un anciano pero su rostro era del color del árbol, tenía muchas arrugas y su voz se oía cansada.

-Quién es? – se atrevió a preguntar Miroku

\- Es un árbol de magnolia* que lleva 2000 años en la tierra – informo Baku – se llama Bokuseno y puede materializarse en cualquier árbol pero solo con la Señora Irasue, fue amigo del antiguo Señor del Oeste Inu no Taisho y también del Amo Sesshomaru.

Nadie lo podía creer, ese árbol llamado Bokuseno amigo de alguien como Sesshomaru no lo podían imaginar, es que acaso hoy era el día de las revelaciones nunca pensaron que en un solo día llegaran a conocer un poco más del frio demonio

-Habla Bokuseno – ordeno.

El viento meció las hojas arrastrando algunos pétalos de lavanda consigo, ni un sonido se escuchaba alrededor tal vez porque las dudas serian aclaradas. Inclusive Inuyasha que se encontraba ansioso, trataba de ignorar las miradas que aquella mujer le daba junto las de aquel árbol que también lo observaba.

-Si es así les contare una vieja historia que todos conocen pero que los entrelaza a todos ustedes…

 _"…hace mucho tiempo existió una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que era muy diestra con la espada, sus poderes espirituales iban más allá de los poderes de sacerdotisas y monjes comunes, un poder sumamente codiciado ya que su poder de purificación eran parecidos a los poderes de las espadas de Tessaiga y Tensaiga juntas._

 _Por su inmenso poder se hizo muy famosa tanto en el mundo humano y en el de los youkais por lo que nunca estuvo a salvo ya que por ambición de los humanos incluidos youkais que querían apoderarse de esos poderes...su nombre era Midoriko*. – pauso – sí, la creadora de la perla…"_

-Como, es posible que esto se relacione con esa sacerdotisa que murió hace mucho tiempo? – exclamo Kagome que no le gustaba a donde iba esa historia.

-Bueno a eso voy, la otra parte de la historia - continuo el árbol – resulta que Midoriko junto lo necesario para la creación de la perla de shikon.

-Entonces para crear esa perla se tenía que juntar ciertos requisitos? – exclamo sorprendido Miroku

-Sí…

 _"…para la creación de la perla son necesarios cuatro elementos muy importantes que son: valor, amistad, conocimiento y amor. De todas las sacerdotisas que han existido solo Midoriko logro superarlos, la sacerdotisa Kikyo fallo al no creer en la amistad y en el amor, la sacerdotisa presente – señalando a Kagome – fue parecido ya que como reencarnación de la anterior, también fue puesta a prueba incluyendo las que su antigua encarnación no pudo pero también le faltó el conocimiento – la aludida solo pudo enrojecer de pena – si varias sacerdotisas fueron pasando y nadie cumplía tal requisito hasta que_ _…apareció la protegida de Sesshomaru. Ella demostró el valor para superar sus miedos, la amistad sincera, el conocimiento que nacía de su curiosidad por saber del mundo y el amor sin ser capaz de odiar a nadie ni siquiera a los que le han hecho daño..."_

-Pero hay un detalle, Rin no es sacerdotisa, viejo tronco – repelo Inuyasha

-En eso tienen razón, a medias – sonrío – pero ahí es donde se enlaza la historia con la antigua sacerdotisa.

-¡¿Quieres decir que Rin es la reencarnación de Midoriko?! – exclamo sorprendido Miroku

Todos se tensaron, no lo podían creer que esa niña era la reencarnación de tan poderosa sacerdotisa pero la suave risa cansada del árbol los saco a todos de sus teorías.

-Se equivocan…

"… _cuando Midoriko estuvo en aquella batalla que duro siete días ella materializo sus poderes. Que a su vez tomaron forma humana; una shiniban* llamada Naohi* y un shikigami* que se encargaron de ayudarla, ambos con poderes asombrosos._

 _Pero los demonios también hicieron lo mismo pero ellos se fusionaron con la ayuda de los Jorogumos* tras esa fusión el resultado fue Magatsuhi_ *...

Todos se tensaron eso no lo sabían y si la historia era cierta, no les estaba gustando el rumbo que iba, ya que ese sujeto era un ser malvado.

… _tras esa batalla Naohi se enfrentó contra Magatsuhi, mas no se supo de su sirviente nadie sabe que le paso. Por lo tanto estuvo en desventaja hasta que Midoriko que ya estaba cansada y en su límite reunió todo su poder junto al de Naohi y sellaron a Magatsuhi en la perla, junto a ellas._

 _Pero Midoriko no quería que Naohi pagara con el precio, que era quedar eternamente dentro de la perla luchando contra los demonios_..."

Tanto como Inuyasha y Kagome sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de eso no había duda, ellos fueron testigos de esa batalla que libraba el alma de Midoriko contra esos demonios.

… _por eso ella pidió como último deseo que Naohi viviera como humana para cuando la paz reine. Para que ella tuviera una oportunidad de vivir una vez más y que su antiguo guardián despertara llegando determinado momento si su vida peligraba y así asegurarse que la protegería como lo hizo anteriormente_..."

-Exacto, aquella nueva vida de Naohi es esa niña que acompaño a Sesshomaru hace tiempo…Rin.

Para todos esa revelación los dejo impresionados entonces por eso se la llevaron? Si lo es, entonces eso quiere decir que la perla…volverá?

-Pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿porque Rin, nunca manifestó tales poderes de sacerdotisa? además de que el deseo de Midoriko era que fuera humana, verdad? – pregunto confundido Miroku

-Eso no es totalmente cierto Miroku – señalo Kaede – Rin-chan tenia cierto nivel de poder pero más bien era la pureza de su alma pero no fue desarrollado por orden de Sesshomaru.

Todos voltearon a ver el aludido pero este los ignoro por completo, solo observaba las flores de lavanda a su alrededor como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Mientras el, trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos de aquel tiempo; cuando fue el incidente del infierno. Se dio cuenta que su Rin manifestaba una resonancia de energía muy pura tanto que llego atraer los demonios. Pero al estar con él nunca le paso nada por eso mismo la dejo con la sacerdotisa pero con la condición de no involucrarse con las armas, porque no quería que se involucrara en peleas y que su vida peligrara, por eso mismo siempre procuraba visitarla continuamente.

Su mente seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de las luciérnagas que brotaban de entre las flores. Pero los demás si, que no pudieron evitar asombrarse por impresionante espectáculo.

-Oh – exclamo Irasue con una sonrisa burlona – veo que estás pensando en tu humana.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre salió de sus pensamientos para crujir sus dientes y apretar sus manos sintiendo como sus garras apretaban su piel, por eso no quería a nadie en este lugar, sus pensamientos no están a salvo y lo peor es que su madre no dudaba en delatarlo. Pero regresando a su fría actitud.

-Bokuseno entonces, sabes quién es el que hizo todo esto? - dijo desviando el tema.

-Solo se un par de cosas pero sé que es el líder es Yakumo el rey de las arañas vive cerca del bosque Aokigahara* es un ser que sabe usar la magia antigua…pero he escuchado que puede controlar a cualquier ser por medio de una marca como la que tiene tu protegida.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ¿entonces aquella marca que tenía Rin, es eso?

-Por otra parte debo advertirles algo – los demás prestaron atención – Magatsuhi ya no esta y Yakumo ya tiene una parte para crear la perla eso quiere decir que pronto vendrá la parte malvada para hacer el balance.

-¿Balance? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Miroku, que tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Para la creación de la perla se necesita un cuerpo que haya logrado los cuatro fundamentos principales, después dos almas se juntaran para crear el balance entre el bien y el mal. En la anterior perla fue Midoriko que ocupo el lugar de Naohi junto a Magatsuhi.

-Eso quiere decir que Rin-chan aun no escapa de esa destino de la perla – dijo Kagome con temblorosa voz al recordar aquel lugar, no quería imaginar a Rin con tal cruel destino. – dinos como podemos rescatarla?

-Tu sacerdotisa - señalándola - tuviste la perla en tu interior, tu puedes llegar a sentirla aunque sea muy débil la señal.

Todos se quedaron observando a Kagome así que aún hay esperanzas de recuperar a Rin solo faltaba saber que decidiría Sesshomaru aunque realmente no importa que opinaba, ya que lo importante era salvar aquella jovencita que sonreía y que estaba llena de vida, no podían permitir tal cruel destino que la acechaba.

-Dime, Sesshomaru – pregunto burlonamente – le pedirás ayuda al hanyou?

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha – el aludido se tensó al escuchar su nombre – así se llama…Inuyasha

Nadie podía creer lo que escucharon y menos de quien fue, Irasue solo sonrío por fin su hijo a madurado.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y solo giro para decir.

-Vamos.

Mientras Inuyasha no salía de la impresión, que era esa sensación que sentía en su pecho. Es como si por primera vez podía ver a Sesshomaru como un verdadero hermano pero igual no dudo en seguirlo. Mientras los demás siguieron su ejemplo y fueron tras ellos dejando atrás aquel jardín junto aquella mujer que sonreía y veía a su hijo alejarse, tal vez a pesar de las circunstancias algo bueno salió después de todo.

-Creo que tu hijo realmente se volvió más fuerte – declaro el árbol.

-Cierto, pero...porque no les advertiste de aquel sujeto?

-Porque solo complicarían las cosas – dijo – solo podemos confiar que el lazo que comparte Sesshomaru con Rin sea fuerte.

-De eso no hay dudas, lo comprobé cuando le regrese su vida. – declaro con suficiencia – aun si se separan se volverán a juntar, ya que sus almas están unidas por toda la eternidad.

_._

-Entonces Shitsu-san por esa marca – señalándola – no recuerdo nada?

-Asi es mi Señora.

-Pero como llego esa marca conmigo?

-Lo siento mi Señora lo desconozco – mintió.

-Entiendo – de pronto sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse – no se porque me siento tan cansada si acabo de despertar – dijo con voz cansada y adormilada.

-Descanse mi Señora aún está muy débil – mientras la acomodaba en el futon – solo le pido que no se deje vencer – susurro – no deje que él gane.

Poco a poco Rin se quedó dormida sin lograr escuchar las últimas palabras, mientras Shitsu se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Esta vez no fallare. – susurro para cerrar completamente la puerta - …Naohi-sama.

_._

Mientras Sesshomaru y los demás volvían a donde se encontraba el alma de Rin que esta vez volvía estar en las alturas antes de llegar Irasue.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Miroku

Pero su pregunta quedo olvidada al ver que Sesshomaru flotaba hasta llegar con Rin, para todos era obvio que quería despedirse por así decirlo de Rin por lo mismo decidieron darle privacidad. Mientras pensaban en lo que harían en esta nueva aventura.

Mientras Sesshomaru clavaba su mirada en el rostro de su Rin que permanecía dormida, mientras pasaba sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos dando suaves caricias y se llenaba de su aroma mientras recorría con sus dedos su cabello poco a poco se dirigían hacía su rostro y suavemente delineaba las suaves mejillas, solo se inclinó un poco para depositar sus labios en su frente mientras susurraba, como si fuera un secreto solo para ella.

-Volveré.

Aspirando una vez más su aroma rozando con su nariz sus mejillas bajando para llegar en su cuello aspiro el aroma ofrecido como si nunca hubiera respirado. Se despegó lentamente para alejarse y bajar donde los demás lo esperaban.

-Vamos

\- Si – declararon al unisonó

-Sacerdotisa – dirigiéndose a Kaede.

Mientras la anciana sacerdotisa se tensó un poco al recibir la mirada del demonio pero capto el mensaje.

-Le prometo que la protegeré – dijo determinada.

De pronto el viento soplo pero este era helado un escalofrío recorrió a todos al ver lo que sucedía. Las mariposas perdían su brillo y algunas caían, mientras las flores poco a poco se marchitaban y perdían su luz mientras el árbol aún se conservaba igual.

-¿Que está sucediendo? – pregunto Kagome asustada por lo que pasaba.

-Que ellos ya comenzaron el ataque – declaro Baku – el cuerpo de Rin está en peligro.

Todos se tensaron, eso quiere decir que el jardín frente ellos se extinguirá si fallaban, no lo podían permitir...no perderían a Rin.

-Vamos. – declaro Sesshomaru avanzando adelante siendo seguido por todos.

_._

En un bosque donde la oscuridad dominaba, el olor a sangre estaba impregnada en el aire y un silencio fúnebre cubría todo alrededor mientras los cuerpos inertes de varios demonios están esparcidos por todos lados.

La silueta de un joven se reflejó por los rayos que se filtraban entre los árboles, a pesar de que una mascará cubría la mitad de su rostro pero no la mueca burlona y sadica que mostraban sus labios, sus manos llenas de sangre lo cubrían por completo.

-No es suficiente – mientras lamia la sangre de sus manos – esto solo es el comienzo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo ^^**

 **Aquí yo dejándoles el nuevo capítulo jejeje mientras les dejo lo siguiente :3**

 ***Bokuseno: Es un viejo árbol de magnolia muy sabio, todos sabemos de el ya que por unas de sus ramas fueron hechas las fundas de las espadas de Tessaiga y Tensaiga además de que Sesshomaru siempre lo busca por información algunos dicen que él lo considera como un amigo xD**

 ***Midoriko: También muy obvio saber de ella ya que fue gracias a ella al crear la perla que inicio la gran aventura de Inuyasha ;)**

 ***Los puntos para crear la perla realmente existen y son los principios sintoístas de la batalla del bien y el mal (como el yin y el yang) o.0**

 ***Shiniban: Son aquellos que regresan de la muerte casi se podrían decir que están en el intermedio de los shinigamis(Dioses de la muerte)**

 ***Shikigami: Son espíritus guardianes algo así como familiares que se encargan de proteger y cuidar a sus amos.**

 ***Jorogumos: son grandes arañas demonios, se creo que podían poseer a las personas.**

 ***Magatsuhi y Naohi: como todos sabemos Magatsuhi era el espíritu maligno de la perla y mientras que Naohi era su opuesto era la parte buena(y realmente existio, mas no es mencionada) O.O**

 ***Aokigahara: Es un bosque que realmente existe actualmente esta prohibido entrar a ese bosque ya que tiene mala fama ya que se le conoce como el bosque de suicidio o de la muerte...:(**

 **En fin agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos y follows realmente me animan mucho. También a las que se animan a comentar y las nuevas que se animan a leer esta historia se los agradezco mucho *w***

 **Y bueno hoy se a revelado muchas cosas a parte de la vida social de nuestro amado demonio jejeje y créanme que aun falta mas cosas por revelar ;). En fin nos vemos la siguiente semana, se cuidan mucho y que tengan excelente semana ^^**

 **Bye bye ñ.ñ**

 **~(^.^)**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _"…Todo lo que pasa_

 _Es inevitable._

 _Pero nada carece de sentido,_

 _Solo es el destino que une los caminos…"_

* * *

Capítulo 11: " _Revelaciones de un destino pasado"_

* * *

Por los pasillos de un largo corredor, todo era silencio y la oscuridad dominaba por cada rincón a excepción de las velas esparcidas cada cierto tramo. Solo los pasos firmes de una persona se escuchaban hasta detenerse en la próxima entrada.

-Lord Yakumo – reverencio – le informo que Akumo ya ha despertado y salió sin autorización.

Mientras que él mencionado estaba en la puerta corredera recargado en la pared misma que daba directo hacia la salida dando la impresión de que observaba el paisaje, sino fuera porque tal paisaje eran las flores y arboles marchitos, huesos por doquier dando un ambiente nauseabundo y lúgubre. La iluminación que daba la única vela le daba un toque aún más macabro al lugar.

-Maldición – gruño – moviliza a todo el ejercitó si es necesario. Mis informantes me han dicho que esos demonios se están movilizando.

\- Asumo de que se tratan de esos demonios perro – afirmo – o me equivoco – dijo burlonamente – vaya alguien tiene que empezar a moverse.

-Deja de burlarte – un extraño látigo rojo surgió del cuerpo de Shitsu inmovilizándolo – recuerda tu lugar – amenazo – recuerda por quien estas aun aquí.

Mientras Shitsu borro su risa burlona y endurecer su mirada, las ataduras en su cuerpo lo quemaban haciéndolo sufrir y doblegándolo en el suelo mientras ese látigo se enterraba en su piel.

Mientras su mente viajaba por aquellos tiempos. Como olvidar aquello, por culpa de aquel ser quedo sellado en los infiernos sin ser capaz de liberarse hasta que la encontró. Solo por eso, pudo despertar de aquella pesadilla solo porque ella lo necesitaba aunque nunca se imaginó percibir su alma en tal lugar, el infierno no era sitio para un alma tan pura. Ahora ella lo necesitaba y solo eso importaba, mas nunca conto que Yakumo le haya puesto ese sello ahora solo podía esperar y ser paciente después de todo, el todavía no tiene control total sobre él.

-Siempre lo tengo presente, "mi lord" – mientras clavaba su mirada llena de furia e impotencia al suelo, "solo un poco más" se decía mentalmente.

-Eso espero – dando la vuelta – mientras ve y búscalo antes de que se encuentre con esos perros – escupió – y Shitsu no quiero fallas…quiero esa alma.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta dejándolo solo en aquella habitación arrodillado recuperándose de aquel sello que restringía su cuerpo. Mientras lentamente el látigo rojo se desvanecía dejándolo libre.

Mientras él se recuperaba, levanto su rostro del ataque que le lanzo Yakumo, su miraba mostraba la altivez y la burla hacia esa persona; eso jamás sucederá por eso él se había encargado de dejar a salvo el alma de su hermana.

_._

 _Flashback:_

 _Poco a poco la luz del día moría en aquel bosque dando paso el atardecer. Sabía que ella iba pasar por ese camino, por mandato preparo aquellas malditas violetas solo esperaba que no cayera en esa trampa; pero eso ya era imposible la orden fue dada, además de que los sirvientes de la araña lo mantenían vigilado constantemente pero eso no importa ya que no dejaría que obtuviera lo que quería. Tal vez la obtendrá pero no completa._

 _De pronto escucho unos ligeros pasos dados por ella que caminaba felizmente cantando, su miraba estaba llena de vida ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sentía que cada paso que daba se le desgarraba el pecho, realmente no había otra manera para evitar tal destino para su hermana; crujió sus dientes y apretó sus manos de impotencia; maldecía las ataduras que le impedían interferir pero si el destino no podía ser evitado…entonces el no permitirá que el pasado se repitiera._

 _Vio cómo se detenía ante esas flores y como se las llevaba hacia otro lugar donde siempre lo esperaba, la vio alejarse y el maldecía una vez más él destino todo fue predestinado por un pasado inconcluso y un deseo llena de esperanza. De pronto las aves volaron de los arboles al surgir un grito leve lleno de agonía; cerro los ojos con dolor y furia...ella estaba sufriendo._

 _Se dirigió a dicho lugar, su corazón sintió una opresión al verla ahí arrumbada en el suelo las flores esparcidas, ella apretando su pecho sintiendo un profundo dolor y agonía. Todo porque entre las flores estaba una pequeña araña que llevaba esa aguja que era muy poderosa junto con el sello de Yakumo._

 _Se acercó lentamente alcanzo escuchar su lamento y el nombre de aquel demonio; su mandíbula se tensó de nuevo por culpa de él, estaban en esa situación sino hubiera caído el alma de Rin al infierno Yakumo no la hubiera encontrado y ella no tendría que pasar por semejante tortura.¿ Porque no supo cuidarla? ¿Porqué no pudo protegerla?_

 _Aún con la rabia contenida le dijo:_

 _-Te equivocas…esa flor también tiene otro significado. – "Todo, era su culpa" se dijo._

 _-Q-quien e-resss? – le pregunto mientras veía que sus ojos se sumergían a la oscuridad..."Maldito Sesshomaru, ella nunca debió pisar el infierno"._

 _Poco a poco sus ojos perdían el brillo y caía desmayada; se encargó de revisar el área, no sentía la presencia de nadie, ni siquiera de los subordinados de la araña. Saco su báculo y de inmediato detecto la barrera que protegía el lugar mas al parecer no era lo suficientemente poderosa para él, así que por eso no había nadie a su alrededor – Perfecto – se dijo._

 _Alzo su báculo y el cuerpo inconsciente de Rin flojo hasta estar cerca de él, solo había un lugar donde no podía pasar Yakumo y ese era...aquel mundo custodiado por la Señora Irasue._

 _El único árbol que estaba con ellos, comenzó a brillar y en medio del tronco una abertura surgió como si fuera una puerta que se abria de par en par, el cuerpo de la doncella dormida floto entrando completamente hasta desaparecer por completo. Shitsu se dirigía también ahí cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una mariposa, así que la sacerdotisa del lugar se dio cuenta pero demasiado tarde por lo visto. En cuanto la mariposa atravesó la barrera el lanzo una descarga sin llegar a destruirla. Sin demora se adentró al lugar, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder sino él sospecharía._

 _Al llegar se encontró con un precioso jardín y un magnifico árbol de cerezo, solo contaba con esta oportunidad alzo su báculo separando con ella el alma de Rin donde la dejo reposando en el árbol ya que sino moriría enseguida, sabia que detectarían su presencia pero eso no le importo, lo importante era mantenerla alejada de esa araña._

 _Tomo el cuerpo sin alma y abrió otro portal pero esta vez hacia aquel lugar destinado hacia la guarida de la araña, crujió sus dientes en verdad no quería llevarla con Yakumo. Con paso decidido se adentró al portal por lo menos no la tendría fácil. Mas nunca se imagina que semejante demonio surgiera y gracias a ese bastardo._

_._

Salió de sus recuerdos, por mientras tenía que buscar a Akumo que contradicción de la vida o el destino otra vez se repetía la historia del pasado, más esta vez no permitiría perder de nueva a su hermana pero tampoco podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Akumo ya que ellos estaban enlazados y si uno desaparecía el otro también.

_._

Mientras el extraño grupo salía del mundo de los sueños, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado solo pudieron descansar muy brevemente debido a la impaciencia de Sesshomaru mas nadie pudo protestar contra el. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el inicio de un gran bosque, todo era oscuridad incluso parecía que los arboles también estaban teñidos de negro dándole un toque siniestro al lugar, el ambiente era repugnante incluso para aquellos que no tenían la nariz desarrollada ya que había un hedor nauseabundo como si fuera el aroma de la muerte.

-¿Que es este lugar? – pregunto Kagome.

-Este lugar es Aokigahara – dijo Baku – yo solo los puedo dejar aquí.

-Entiendo – respondió el monje – en ese caso se lo agradecemos apartir de aquí nos haremos cargo.

Los dos demonios no dijeron nada, ya que a lo lejos podían percibir la presencia de alguien, se tensaron ambos; reconocieron de quien era esa presencia mas no sabían especificar el lugar ya que no había rastro a seguir mas eso no los detendría. Sesshomaru se adelantó rápidamente dejando a los otros atrás no se quedó a escuchar los reclamos y maldiciones de Inuyasha algo le decía que el tiempo se le acababa.

_._

Mientras Shitsu logro percibir la presencia de Akumo pero grande fue su sorpresa al percibir más gente al bosque – Demonios – se dijo. Corrió hacia la dirección de donde había muchos demonios, solo esperaba que esos dos no se encuentren porque sino todo se iría a la mierda.

_._

En otra parte muy alejado del bosque se encontraban varios demonios luchando con aquel ser sediento de sangre, la sonrisa desquiciada y las ropas que lo cubrían casi por completo no les permitía ver sus movimientos. Tal parecía un muerto que solo se movía por sus ansias de sangre y poder que lo tenían en la locura total. En un parpadeo acabo con más de la mitad y sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Realmente son patéticos – dijo mientras saboreaba la sangre de su espada para escupirla – son insignificantes.

* * *

 **Ok, saludos de nuevo jejeje ^^**

 **Y bueno como ven las cosas se complican para nuestro demonio TT^TT pero bueno vemos que no todos los villanos son malos, además de que vemos las consecuencias de que Rin haya ido al infierno.**

 **En fin esta vez vimos desde la perspectiva de lo que sucedió en el secuestro de Rin ;). Pero bueno les deseo felices fiestas y espero que se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

 **Y bueno quiero saber su opinion sobre un spin off muy especial para todas ustedes que siguen esta historia pero sobre todo para que sepan porque los sueños de Sesshomaru entretienen mucho a su madre ;) así que opinan lo hago o no lo hago :3**

 **En fin nos vemos y que pasen excelente semana *w***

 **~(=^.^=)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Inuyasha no pertenecen sino que son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"… _un sueño,_

 _Que cada día a día anhelo…_

 _De nuestras almas,_

 _Mezclándose juntas como una…"_

* * *

Capítulo especial: " _Más allá de un sueño"_

* * *

La brisa de un cálido verano mecía los arboles mientras el sol poco a poco se ocultaba dándole un aspecto dorado al paisaje antes de que la luna anuncie su llegada. Todo tan calmado que inclusive el canto de las aves eran muy suaves y armoniosos, la paz y la tranquilidad se sentían conforme pasaban los minutos o más bien como si se detuviera el tiempo.

Pero toda barrera de tiempo fueron interrumpidos por las suaves risas siendo seguidas por el leve chapoteo del agua que hacían resonancia por todo el lugar como si fuera cantos de ángeles jugando en el agua. Cosa que llama la atención al demonio que pasaba por esos rumbos, más la curiosidad lo llamo ya que sabía quién era la dueña de esas risas.

Camino por el sendero de árboles siguiendo la tierna risa como si fueran cantos de sirenas, atravesó los últimos árboles que lo separaban de su protegida pero nada lo preparo para la visión que se le otorgo como premio por traspasar aquella vereda.

La imagen era para crear fuentes de fantasía donde la eterna protagonista solo era la hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos… ¿mujer?

¿Desde cuándo cambio? ¿Y porque no se dio cuenta de ese cambio?

Bien podría ser por la ropa que solía llevar? Inclusive porque a veces sentía que el tiempo iba muy lento, a pesar de que siempre se llevaba la sorpresa de que Rin tenía un nuevo cambio con cada visita; que podrían pasar imperceptibles para todos, pero no para él. Como el aumento de estatura hasta el punto de casi llegar a la altura de su barbilla aunque bien ella podría descansar su cabeza en su pecho y el rodear su cintura sin tener que inclinarse demasiado, hasta el cambio de su voz a una más calmada pero sin quitar la dulzura en su tono.

Pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Quedarse? o ¿Irse?

Frente a él tenía la visión más enloquecedora para sus sentidos por no decir la más erótica; ya que frente a él se encontraba Rin en el rio, mas no estaba jugando como había supuesto sino que estaba bañándose. Mas ella no usaba la tradicional yukata ligera que se usaba como ropa interior al bañarse como comúnmente lo hacían la mayoría de las mujeres, sino que ella se bañaba sin ninguna prenda que obstruyera la visión de su piel.

Piel que ahora mismo las gotas de agua recorrían por todo su cuerpo virginal, la visión era esplendorosa tanto que por una fracción de segundos su rostro inexpresivo reflejo la más pura lujuria en un hombre hormonal, mas enseguida repuso su semblante. Mas no sus ojos que poco a poco se iban dilatando cada vez más y más, producto del deseo que recién se estaba formando en su cuerpo y que no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo ya que su parte instintiva siempre se vio suprimida por su parte racional y sus ansias de ser fuerte y poderoso. Pero ahora ¿Que iba hacer con tantas emociones encontradas y todo por la misma fuente?

Escalofríos y espasmos…bien podría definirlo así, lo que ahora mismo le sucedía.

Sentía que perdía el dominio de su cuerpo. A pesar de que todo, estaba en su mente la dura batalla ya que su cuerpo no mostraba tal cambio; pero si alguien que fuera muy observador y que realmente lo conociera se daría cuenta que sus ojos ya no eran témpanos de hielo y que no traía la mirada glacial sino que su mirada dorada ahora mismo trasmitía fuertes llamaradas haciendo que sus ojos fueran cálidos como si fuera miel derretida por la pasión contenida por el deseo.

Deseo por la misma persona que tal vez, podría reconocer que esa mirada no es la misma de siempre, mas no sabría definirla e inclusive como catalogarla.

Pero como estaba de espalda mientras el agua de la cascada caía sobre su cuerpo expuesto, a pesar de que la imagen no se podría apreciar en toda su gloria pero para el demonio eso no era impedimento para su fina vista que le permitía no perderse ningún detalle del cuerpo de su protegida.

Desde la piel blanca de su espalda, pasando por los senos apenas desarrollados hasta llegar a la estrechez de la pequeña cintura y el abdomen plano, las caderas ligeramente anchas y culminar con las piernas torneadas producto de sus continuas caminatas. Si bien ya no era el cuerpo de una niña tampoco era el de una mujer por completo pero eso no quitaba lo atrayente e hipnótico, poco le falto para compararlo con una doncella celestial…que iba hacer exclusivamente para él.

No se inmuto en hacer ruido se acercó sigiloso hasta llegar a la orilla del rio, se permitió respirar profundamente para llenar sus fosas nasales con el perfume de ella…su Rin.

Se quita lentamente su armadura más no su kimono y hakama*. Lentamente se abrió paso entre la cascada, levitando sin dejar que el agua llegara a tocarlo para no alertar a su presa. Sentía como su respiración se enronquecía producto de la anticipación, esta vez mandaría al infierno su orgullo y dejaría que su instinto lo guie.

La chica termino de recibir el agua directo en su cara para girarse y salir del agua para quedarse entre las rocas que estaban esparcidas y que usaba para acercarse a la orilla. Para solo llegar a la primera roca que era mas grande y algo plana para encontrarse una silueta familiar. Se quedó congelada entre aquella piedra que la separaban del agua y la orilla, al percatarse de que tenía un espectador mirándola detalladamente y no cualquiera, era su amo que lo miraba de manera indescifrable.

Sentía que la sangre se le iba directo a la cabeza y en sus mejillas, por el pudor de mostrarse así ante su Señor. Que prácticamente se quedó paralizada sin poder hacer nada, más que solo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago ya que estaba tan cerca de él que solo le bastaba estirar sus brazos para rozar sus ropas con la punta de sus dedos.

-S-sesshomaru – tartamudeo sin saber que más decir producto de su vergüenza, también al ser incapaz de sostener la mirada tan penetrante, el tenerlo tan cerca y ella desnuda.

-Rinnn.

Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el demonio de caballera plateada decía su nombre como un susurro sin quitar el tono aterciopelado pero ligeramente enronquecido prácticamente sonó como si lo ronroneara justo en su oído recibiendo el impacto de su cálido aliento por todo su cuello. Lo que fuera que sea ese tono de voz casi la hace suspirar y sentimientos encontrados se desataron con ellos; el hormigueo creció de su estómago para expandirse en su vientre…trago grueso ahora mismo sentía calor a pesar de que estuvo en el agua.

El dirigió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla sonrosada dándole una suave caricia casi como si tratara de tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono poco a poco relajo sus hombros y descanso su mejilla en la calidez ofrecida. Cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el contacto olvidándose de todo incluso que ella seguía desnuda; pero otra mano en su hombro la despertó de su ensoñación al percatarse de como esa mano viajaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo expuesto acariciándola con los dedos suavemente que delineaban sus senos y pasarla por su cintura hasta llegar el inicio de sus caderas para sentir un ligero tirón para acercarla aún cuerpo más grande y cálido…él.

Mientras el peliplateado sentía que perdía el control, al sentir con el tacto de sus garras la suavidad y tibieza de la piel de su Rin; desde sus hombros hasta la tersura de sus senos, la firmeza de su cintura hasta posar su mano en las caderas y jalarla hasta él. Su otra mano bajo hasta su cuello despejando los mechones húmedos de cabello adheridos en su piel para poder acercar su rostro e inhalar el dulce aroma de manera más directa y recorrer con sus labios la piel expuesta; encontrando satisfactorio ninguna muestra de rechazo pero si suspiros apenas audibles pero que sus oídos no dejaban escapar ninguno de ellos, haciendo más grandes sus deseos de probar más.

Rin desconecto su cerebro para solo sentir las caricias dadas por su Señor, sentir su cálido aliento y sus labios recorrer su cuello la tenían al borde de la más placentera locura pero reaccionó para rodear con sus brazos, sus hombros y enredar entre sus dedos los platinados cabellos mientras se permitía suspirar cerca de su oído.

-S-sseshomaru – suspiro entrecortadamente en un tono desconocido para ella.

Mientras el, levanto su rostro de su cuello para mirarla y ver que esos bellos ojos marrones estaban nublados por la pasión y la excitación, mientras poco a poco eliminaban las distancias para acercarse para fundir sus bocas en un beso lleno de hambre por los dos; donde la ternura y delicadeza quedó atrás para dar paso a la pasión contenida que sentían ahora mismo.

La estola que siempre lo acompañaba pareciera que cobraba vida ya que se expandió para rodear el cuerpo de Rin, para que lentamente ella se acomodara sin que su piel estuviera expuesta con las rocas del lugar.

Las manos de ambos cobraron vida por ambas partes reconociéndose mutuamente, no supieron en que momento ella le retiro el kimono para dejar al descubierto los pectorales y la espalda desnuda del demonio; tampoco nadie supo en que momento los suspiros y gruñidos pasaron a ser mas provocadores, ni en que momento él saboreaba sus montículos a la vez que su turnaba entre ellos para acariciarlos con sus manos y lengua de la manera mas delicada arrancándole gemidos de satisfacción por aquella acción, mientras ella recorría sus pectorales y delineaba con sus dedos las marcas de su linaje desde su abdomen para subirlos y abrazarlo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia ella y fundirse con él. La respiración se dificultaba dando paso a largas exhalaciones de aire y gruñidos roncos en forma de ronroneo. Besos por doquier haciendo el ambiente húmedo y cálido para ambas pieles por igual. Susurros salieron de la boca de ambos mientras compartían la misma tortura pero solo pudieron decir el nombre de quien los llevaba al borde del éxtasis y el placer.

Un gruñido seco y cargado del más puro deseo y lujuria se instaló en el demonio al sentir como las caderas de Rin chocaban con su hombría que sentía que rompería la hakama sino se liberaba para unirse con la mujer que estaba bajo él, gruño en advertencia cuando vio las manos de su Rin viajar hacia su única prenda que le faltaba para estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, si lo tocaba tiraría a la borda todo y la tomaría de la manera salvaje y ruda.

Tierno, cariñoso, delicado…nunca encajarían con él.

Pero por ella y porque en estos momentos su cuerpo es frágil al querer tomarlo y poseerlo ya que algo le decía que ella sufriría por enfrentarse a su pasión. Que solo por eso restringía por ahora su instinto, más para la próxima le mostraría con hechos lo incontenible que serían sus días, sus tardes y noches para mostrarle su necesidad por ella y que su cuerpo se acostumbre a toda su ser, en cuerpo y alma.

Inhalo una vez más el aroma de la lujuria de su compañera y supo que no podía retrasar más la unión de ellos, retirando la última prenda de su cuerpo y abriendo las piernas de Rin para acomodarse. Mientras ella lo observaba con dulzura y amor, dispuesta a entregarse a él, los dos conectaron su mirada dorado con marrón transmitiendo los sentimientos de ambos sin necesidad de palabras.

Ella entreabriendo sus labios para decirle unas palabras y el acercándose lentamente para unirse completamente a ella.

-…¡RAMEEENNNNN!

¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué demonios!

Poco a poco abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba soñando crujió sus dientes y tensó su mandíbula de frustración al percatarse que estaba bajo un árbol en la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor y no estaba la dueña de aquel calor bajo su cuerpo que sus sueños recrearon para él.

Y lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue el grito de su idiota hermano que estaba a varios metros retirado de él.

-¡ABAJOOOOO!

Bueno por lo menos recibió su castigo, se levantó para dirigirse hacia ellos no podían perder el tiempo no cuando ella corría peligro. Pero igual descargaría su furia con aquel que se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño.

¿Sueño?

Se tensó – Mierda – gruño molesto.

 __.__

.

-Irasue-sama ¿porque sigue aun aquí? – interrogo Bokuseno

Al percatarse de que la demonesa estaba mas que entretenida ya que de las ramas del gran árbol de ginkgo salía una esfera blanca y que flotaba en frente de la señora de mirada dorada y madre del dueño de dichoso jardín.

-Sabes Bokuseno – dijo mordazmente – nunca pensé mi hijo fuera tan entretenido – declaro con descaro.

-Ohh se refiere a eso? – comento pícaramente al observar la esfera.

 _-La base de los sueños son los recuerdos que quedan grabados en la mente a base de hechos reales… -_ murmuro sin contener la risa - bueno por lo menos puedo decir que _mi hijo es todo un hombre_ – comento para cubrirse con su abanico – realmente es idéntico a su padre.

.

* * *

 **Jojojojo ¡Feliz Navidad! para todas ;)**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo este especial navideño jejeje :3 y creo que muchas querrán colgar a alguien (a mi no TT^TT jejeje) en fin para que se ubiquen esta parte vendría siendo en el descanso que hicieron antes de llegar al lugar de la próxima batalla :p**

 ***Hakama vendría siendo los pantalones del traje masculino en conjunto con el kimono(la parte de arriba) y el obi(cinturón) ;)**

 **Y bueno solo advierto que es mi primera vez haciendo estas escenas así que agradecería sus comentarios al respecto o si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto los tomare en cuenta =)**

 **Pero en fin agradezco mucho a los que colocan esta historia en sus favoritos y follows. A los que dejan reviews o que son lectores anónimos les doy las gracias.**

 **Espero que se la pasen bien en estas fechas y nos vemos.** **Se cuidan y que pasen excelente día, tarde y noche.**

 **Bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

… _Adentrándote en un abismo,_

 _Aferrándote a recuerdos pasados_

 _Y olvidados_

 _Que fueron sumergidos en la oscuridad_

 _busca sin parar_

 _la luz_

 _para la expiación de tu alma…"_

.

* * *

Capítulo 13: " _La batalla entre un sueño y una pesadilla parte 1_ "

.

Los arboles de aquel bosque oscuro se mecían salvajemente con el aire se podía sentir la tensión en todo el ambiente, como si un mal presentimiento o un catástrofe fuera a pasar.

Kagome lo sentía, era un poco perceptible pero ahí estaba conforme avanzaban se estaban acercando a la resonancia de la perla, no quería creerlo pero era cierto estaba resurgiendo de nuevo. Pero lo extraño era que la extraña energía que estaba alrededor de dicha joya algo le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Que sucede Kagome? – la voz de Inuyasha lo saca de sus reflexiones.

-Puedo sentirlo – declaro llamando la atención de todos – la resonancia de la perla está muy cerca – señalo en la dirección donde sentía las vibraciones.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos incluso Sesshomaru logro escuchar esa declaración de la sacerdotisa a pesar de estar alejado. Así que el tiempo estaba contra ellos. Acelero el paso un poco más tenía que llegar pronto esta vez no dejaría que le quitaran a Rin.

-Hey, Sesshomaru no te adelantes – grito Inuyasha al percatarse que su hermano acelero sus paso hasta prácticamente desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

-Vamos chicos – apuro apretando el paso.

.

En la castillo donde esta una torre que era iluminada por la luz de la vela, se veía la sombra de un sujeto totalmente de negro mientras observaba por el balcón el bosque que estaba frente a sus dominios.

-Shitsu, pobre imbécil – dijo burlonamente – creíste que no me daría cuenta ¿eh? – sonrió perversamente – yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo, he esperado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera tú te interpondrás en mis objetivos.

Declaro para salir del balcón de aquella torre para internarse en medio del bosque.

-Esta vez obtendré la perla.

.

En lo más profundo de aquel bosque se encontraba un chico encapuchado que contemplaba el ambiente a su alrededor, no importaba cuantas veces asesinara su mente no conseguía la paz. Una parte lo pedía a gritos venganza como si alguien le hubiera hecho mucho daño pero la otra parte una voz muy débil le suplicaba que parara, que ya no ensuciara sus manos.

-¡Maldición! – bufo molesto esas voces lo estaban llevando a la locura, necesitaba destruir algo, lo que sea.

Y como si sus deseos fueran escuchados de entre los arboles surgió un látigo verde que impacto cerca de donde estaba.

Logro esquivarlo con agilidad mientras desvainaba su espada para enfrentarse aquel que lo desafiaba pero se sorprendió al ver al demonio que lo miraba estoicamente mientras desvanecía el látigo de sus dedos…así que ese ser el famoso Daiyoukai Sesshomaru.

-Oh vaya que sorpresa jamás me imagine encontrarme a alguien tan importante – comento burlonamente.

-Donde esta Rin?

-¿Rin? – Preguntó confuso – ahh, ahora que recuerdo la última vez el otro bastardo me pregunto lo mismo.

-No lo repetiré donde esta? – mientras desvainaba su espada, para ponerse en guardia.

-Huh, no me importa esa mujer – se relamió los labios – que pasa acaso te abandono – se mofo – ohh bueno, veo que quieres luchar – exclamo divertido – creo que por mientras me divertiré contigo.

Mientras se lanzaba para atacarlo siendo repelido de un solo movimiento – vaya – pensó – es más fuerte que el otro, esto será divertido.

Poco tiempo había transcurrido cuando Inuyasha y los demás llegaron donde se enfrentaba Sesshomaru y Akumo tal parecía que los dos se contenían…pero cuando Kagome recupero el aire por la carrera se sorprendió por lo que descubrió.

-¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó, mientras abría los ojos sorprendida, esto no tenía lógica.

-¿Qué quieres decir señorita Kagome? – pregunto Miroku que se percató de la extraña reacción de la sacerdotisa.

-La presencia de la perla – Susurro con un hilo de voz y sus ojos se abrían impresionados por la revelación ante ella – está en ese sujeto.

Todos se extrañaron con esa declaración para inmediatamente observar al extraño sujeto. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba relacionado con la perla?

Mientras la lucha entre Sesshomaru y Akumo era muy contenida. Ya que los dos se estaban midiendo y observaban los movimientos del adversario; pero Sesshomaru escucho lo que dijo Kagome, algo le decía que no debía eliminar a su oponente hasta saber en qué estaba relacionado el sujeto con esa maldita perla.

Pero su oponente no se lo ponía fácil, además de que cada ataque le crecía las ansias de sangre y seguir luchando pero a la vez lucía agotado ya que gastaba muy rápido sus energías en vano. Mientras el analizaba cada detalle de la situación sin dejar de tener la ventaja y buscar la manera de acabarlo sin gastar tiempo.

Mientras los demás observaban como espectadores esperando el momento para intervenir pero de pronto se tensaron al escuchar de entre los arboles fuertes aullidos que se escuchaban tan cerca de donde estaban, hasta que emergieron cientos de perros fantasmales.

-¡DEMONIOS!

Exclamo Inuyasha para desenfundar su espada para arremeter contra esos seres, pero tal parecía que destruía unos para luego multiplicarse cada vez más.

Mientras en la otra lucha la ventaja la tenía Sesshomaru estaba por concluir esa batalla para no perder tiempo, arrinconándolo mientras su adversario retrocedía sin fijarse en su camino hasta que de pronto resbalo, fue solo un segundo pero solo eso basta para que Sesshomaru pudiera acercar el filo de Bakusaiga al cuello de su contrincante…era obvio, él tenía el completo control.

-Donde esta Rin o muere? – declaro con frialdad.

-Y yo ya te lo dije no lo sé – bufo molesto para luego mostrar una sonrisa ladeada – ¿Qué pasa inugami se te perdió?

-Mide tus palabras – acerco más el filo de su espada al cuello – habla – demando.

-Aghh – respiro con dificultad – y-yoo…

Pero antes de responderle, una corriente de aire se formó creando una fuerte cortina de polvo. Todos cerraron sus ojos menos Sesshomaru que fijo su vista su objetivo.

.

Cuando se despejo el aire se pudo mostrar aquel ser con vestimentas negras, su piel amarilla y demacrada lo hacía lucir lúgubre con ese cabello negro y ojos rojos, sus vestimentas a pesar de ser totalmente oscuras tenían cierto parecido a un guerrero samurái pero todo quedaba atrás con la mueca arrogante de aquel ser como si disfrutara lo que ocurría en ese instante.

-Ohh vaya, así que por fin nos encontramos inugamis – mientras los contemplaba en las alturas observando al par de hermanos.

Todos se quedaron observando al sujeto que flotaba entre ellos ¿Quién era? Pero todas sus interrogantes pararon cuando surgió otro ser en ese mismo instante pero él ya era conocido porque él había atacado la aldea junto con el otro sujeto que estaba aún acorralado por la espada de Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Lord Yakumo?!

Declaro sorprendido nunca pensó que esa maldita araña haría acto de presencia pero si el ya dio a conocer su presencia solo significaba una cosa…la perla volvería.

-Vaya Shitsu eres lento – mientras aterrizaba en medio todos – casi te pierdes del espectáculo.

Mientras el eludido sintió que se le iba el alma no lo quería creer, la ambición de aquella araña se cumpliría – NO – grito su mente

– No lo permitiré – grito lanzándose hacía él.

Se dirigió directo contra aquel sujeto que aun sonreía con satisfacción. Mientras Yakumo veía las expresiones de su sirviente desde el temor a la ira, siempre supo que lo traicionaría pero verlo lanzarse contra el para detenerlo, le hacía gracia – Incrédulo – aun olvidaba quien mandaba.

Con un simple movimiento de una mano convoco un kido* siendo retenido por aquellos hilos rojos que restringían su cuerpo haciéndolo caer en el piso. Mientras los demás veían la escena estupefactos al percatarse que aquel sujeto quería atacar al sujeto de negro, pero más se asombraron ver cómo era retenido por aquel ser y solo usar una mano…que clase de ser, era ese sujeto que entre más lo observaban más desconfianza le tenían.

-Como sea – Se abrió paso donde la espalda a su sirviente – me alegra verlos por fin – mientras miraba a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha – vaya son iguales a ese patetico "perro".

.

Akumo al ver que todos tenían su atención hacia Yakumo en un impulso se alejó de Sesshomaru solo para conseguir un leve rasguño en su barbilla, el rojo camersi resbalaba poco a poco de su barbilla al cuello, el aludido se llevó la mano al cuello para encontrarse con su sangre y probar con sus labios su propio sabor mientras sonreía como un poseso.

-Jamás volverás a ver a esa patética humana, Sesshomaru – las sonrisas crueles de ese desquiciado lo estaban llevando al límite definitivamente acabaría con él.

-hmmp…tendrás el honor de morir con el poder de mi espada – contesto con altivez empuñando su espada, mandando una poderosa descarga de energía pero el sujeto era muy hábil y rápido, tal parecía que en tan poco tiempo aprendió a conocer sus movimientos pero le demostraría la diferencia de poderes.

-Yo no sé porque tanto interés en una débil humana, eres lo más patético que he visto Sesshomaru – declaro con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Cállate y muere! – rugió el youkai, ese sujeto lo estaba llevando el limite pero no era tonto al percatarse que quería provocarlo.

-Terminando esta batalla acabare con tu linda "protegida" a ver si sigues teniendo esa patética cara – prosiguió para arremeter en uno de sus costados sin tener éxito en su ataque.

-Eso ya lo veremos – se acabaron las charlas, su sed de sangre lo llamaba exigiéndole destruir aquel ser…tenía que acabarlo que de un momento su aura se incrementó.

Así que se enfrentaron a una batalla aún más sangrienta tanto que sus auras chocaban entre si creando ondas a su alrededor destruyendo todo a su paso.

Mientras los demás observaban la batalla con ansia, Inuyasha y compañía tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Aunque poco podían hacer, ya que los lobos a su alrededor los inmovilizaban y solo les impedía interferir, mientras Yakumo observaba el espectáculo.

-Cierto, hasta aquí acaba esta batalla – contesto con impaciencia – lo que más quiero es destruirte – prosiguió con su ataque aún más feroz – l- lo demás no importa, ni siquiera este patético mundo.

Mientras de su cuerpo surgían ondas oscuras de energía maligna, por un instante todas las batallas se detuvieron y contemplaron con ojos crédulos a aquel joven y dejo estático por unos segundos al demonio blanco…que demonios estaba pasando con ese sujeto y más que nada porque la sangre de ese sujeto tenía ese aroma tan conocido por él.

.

-¡Siiii! – grito eufórico Yakumo – la perla por fin resurgirá.

Tras esa declaración todos quedaron sorprendidos, lo que trataron de evitar se cumplía. La perla estaba de regreso pero porque con ese sujeto.

Mientras Akumo ajeno a las palabras se abalanzo de nuevo contra Sesshomaru tomándolo desprevenido. Fue cuestión de segundos en que sus reflejos lo salvaron de una herida mortal rasgando parte de su kimono dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho mostrando en su cuello algo que llamo la atención a su oponente.

Sesshomaru al ver que por su momento de distracción se descuidó, se enfocó en su contrincante. Iba arremeter contra él, pero se detuvo cuando vio estaba mirándolo pero se dio cuenta que no lo veía a él directamente, sino su cuello pareciera que estaba paralizado algo estaba pasando…quería aprovechar su distracción y atacarlo pero algo lo hizo pararse…de nuevo estaba esa aroma conocido por el que lo dejo asombrado siendo incapaz de moverse.

-¡aaaahhhhhhhhh! – Se escuchó el grito de Akumo mientras arrojaba su espada y se sujetaba la cabeza parecía que estaba en una lucha mental consigo mismo.

En eso, Yakumo se trasladó hacía Akumo para inclinarse donde se había arrodillado mientras seguía sujetándose la cabeza.

-Huh – suspiro decepcionado – vaya que decepción contigo – declaro mientras negaba dramáticamente – no eres más que un experimento fallido – dijo mientras se lamentaba para luego sonreír siniestramente – pero aún me puedes ser útil después de todo eres el único shiniban*.

Mientras le daba palmadas como si lo estuviera consolando. Akumo yacía inclinado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, la confusión en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. Más la serie de recuerdos que se agrupaban en su mente.

-¿Deseas aliviar el dolor?

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Grito Shitsu que se removía con imponencia al no poder moverse por las ataduras que volvían a restringir su cuerpo.

-Y quien me lo impedirá – declaro para levantarse y alzar el cuerpo de Akumo que aún seguía en un extraño letargo – ¿tu? – se mofo

-Maldito bastardo ¿quién eres? – grito Inuyasha que ya estaba en su límite con su paciencia.

-Ohh, vaya casi los olvidaba – se excusó – bueno seré amable con ustedes, me llamo Lord Yakumo y pronto será el nuevo Señor todo – declaro victorioso – aunque ustedes solo me conocen por mi experimento fallido hace poco tiempo – mientras los miraba a todos – sí, yo fui quien creo a Naraku y también a él – señalo a Akumo que aún se retorcía pero que se mantenía a flote a la altura de Yakumo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?¿que no fueron un montón de youkais los que crearon a Naraku?.- Pregunto Miroku asombrado al saber tal revelación.

El aludido solo sonrío burlonamente – En eso te equivocas, el bandido Onigumo quería poder para estar con la sacerdotisa, yo quería a cambio la perla por eso hizo un pacto conmigo, así que cerramos el trato dándole la marca en su espalda que lo ata a mí – de repente su voz su volvió sería – pero el muy bastardo olvido su parte, así que deje que lo eliminaran al ver que ya no me servía, pero bueno de todos modos, él solo era un experimento ahora no importa.

-¿Experimento? – hablo Sesshomaru – tu estas detrás de todo con el secuestro de Rin – acuso inquisitivamente.

-Rin? – pregunto alzando una ceja – ohh vaya, así se llamaba tu querida mascota, verdad? – contesto mirándolo perversamente.

Mientras el aludido gruño en advertencia su paciencia lo estaba arrastrando a contener su parte yokai contra ese sujeto.

-Ella es parte de mis planes – confeso – jamás me imagine que tenías una shiniban contigo y créeme – comento en éxtasis relamiéndose los labios – que ella resulto ser el mejor experimento que Naraku – concluyo para estallar en sonoras carcajadas siniestras. Se acercó a Akumo para pasar sus huesudas manos por sus hombros para remover la tela y dejar al descubierto una marca rojiza muy parecida al de Rin.

-¡NOOOO! no la toques Rinnnnnnnnnnnnn – grito desesperado Shitsu.

Para todos el tiempo dejo de fluir, la sangre se les iba del cuerpo dejándolos helados en su sitio. No querían, no podían creer lo que oyeron con esa declaración…que ese ser extraño, era Rin.

-Eh esperado mucho tiempo por esto – declaro con voz seria – y nadie lo impedirá.

Prosiguió desviando su mirada para recorrer con la vista a los otros que quedaron sembrados por la impresión de esa revelación.

Su mirada siguió su recorrido hasta toparse con la mirada ambarina de Sesshomaru que ahora su rostro mostraba algo que nadie había podida hacer en todo este tiempo la consternación y shock al no querer creer lo que oyó. Fue el mayor placer que estaba disfrutando de todo este caos.

-Sesshomaru – se carcajeo – veras por ti mismo el ¡INFIERNO POR TUS PROPIOS OJOS!

Grito, para después sacar de sus ropas una enorme aguja roja y que en ese mismo instante la clavo sin misericordia en el pecho de Akumo.

-Noooooooooooooo – grito Shitsu retorciéndose al percatarse de esa acción – Nooo Rinnnn.

Mientras el grito resonó por todo el bosque, de los labios de Akumo se abrieron para soltar gritos ensordecedores por el dolor infringido al recibir esa aguja en su pecho. Se convulsiono desesperadamente al sentir por todo su cuerpo aquella aguja que se enterraba cada vez más. Pareciera que le inyectaba hierro caliente que hacia derretir todo su cuerpo por dentro.

Por todo ese movimiento la máscara cedió impactándose contra el suelo, mostrando a los presentes la peor imagen que jamás se llegaron a imaginar.

La piel totalmente blanca, partes del cuerpo entre suaves, delicadas y en otras robustas y algo marcadas. La altura totalmente modificada pero lo que seguía igual era el cabello largo y negro como el de Rin y también esos ojos castaños pero totalmente vacíos e inexpresivos solo mostrando el dolor que sufría en estos momentos pero ¿Por qué?¿Que le habían hecho?

Aunque el grito que dio Akumo los saco del trance en el que todos fueron envueltos, por fin lograron reaccionar de tan macabra revelación.

Pero nada pudieron hacer al ver que Yakumo tomo el cuerpo que caía inconsciente para abrir un portal y desaparecer.

-Nooo – el grito desesperado Shitsu era tanto como su furia que aun estando atado logro romper las ataduras de su cuerpo y correr para detenerlo, pero el portal poco a poco se estaba cerrando.

-Es una pena Shitsu, otra vez no pudiste proteger a tu hermana – concluyo para desaparecer.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – vocifero para caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo.

.

Todos observaron al sujeto que se encontraba arrodillado lanzando maldiciones mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia. Inuyasha iba acercarse para saber lo ocurrido.

Pero se le adelanto Sesshomaru al llegar hacia Shitsu y sujetarlo del cuello, su aura mostraba toda su furia que lo rebasaba al saber que fue lo que le habían hecho a su Rin pero su mente racional lo detenía hasta que tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Habla – demando con la voz cargada de ira, mientras lo arrojaba al piso con brusquedad.

Pero Shitsu recuperando el aire perdido levanto la mirada para hacerle frente al demonio blanco.

-Tu maldito bastardo – sus ojos reflejaban odio – esto es tu culpa – escupió con veneno – ¡ella nunca debió pisar el infierno!

Mientras Sesshomaru crujió sus dientes y mostrándolos mientras sus manos brillaban para lanzarse al ataque pero fue retenido por Inuyasha que intervino al ver que se avecinaba otra batalla innecesaria.

-Explícate – se dirigió al otro – antes de que este idiota te mate – refuto, para escuchar el gruñido de su hermano pero que bajo sus manos – no tenemos tiempo.

Mientras Shitsu suspiraba el hanyou tenía razón el tiempo se acababa y el solo no podría hacerle frente a Yakumo, aun cuando no le gustara la situación no tenía opción.

-Bien – bufo molesto – les diré todo desde el principio y porque el odio hacía ustedes…

.

… _Hace mucho tiempo existían cuatro clanes que eran los que gobernaban las tierras tanto del mundo humano y de los youkais._

 _~ El primero de todos, era el Señor del norte, dueño de las cuevas que están cerca del inframundo y del bosque Aokigahara, que era liderada por la familia Tsuchigumo._

 _~ El segundo, el Señor del Oeste, guardián del cementerio de los yoikais y dueños de la mayor parte del territorio de las tierras humanas, que era liderado por el clan de los Inugamis._

 _~ El tercero es el Señor del Este, que es dueño las montañas en especial el monte de las animas y también tienen control de una parte de los costas humanas, que son comandados por el clan Dragón._

 _~Y por último los que gobernaban el sur, los dueños del territorio del mundo espiritual junto con él de los sueños y son guardianes de la entrada al inframundo que están bajo las órdenes del clan de la luna._

 _Todos esos clanes tenían ciertos roces por rivalidad ya que todos querían apropiarse de tal territorio. Después de un tiempo hubo un acuerdo de paz ya que cada respectiva familia mostraría a su heredero._

 _Por parte del Norte fue dado a conocer como sucesor a Yakumo, en el Oeste a Inu no Taisho, el Este a Ryukotsusei* y por último el Sur que puso a una mujer…Irasue._

Por un momento Sesshomaru se tensó al hilar toda esa historia, los demás se sorprendieron ante tal revelación que contuvieron el aliento incapaces de interrumpir tal historia.

 _...como nuevos sucesores el mundo pensó que habría paz cosa que no fue así_ – ironizo – _ya que nunca antes hubo una yokai mujer como sucesora, por lo que los demás clanes vieron una oportunidad para ganar territorio sin necesidad de un enfrentamiento, por lo mismo dos clanes en particular entraron en confrontación por la mano de la sucesora del clan de la luna. Esos clanes fueron los del Norte y Este, por lo que inicio un nuevo enfrentamiento pero ya que el clan de la luna era gente que no se mezclaba con nadie acordaron un matrimonio con el sucesor del clan del Oeste ya que ambos eran de la misma especie…Inugamis._

 _Con esa unión el enfrentamiento entre los otros clanes se volvió caótico siendo el más afectado el mundo humano pero todo se calmó con el nacimiento del primogénito de los Señores del Oeste y Sur ya que desde ese día se convirtió en el heredero de dos grandes territorios. Aunque hubo un periodo de paz por parte del Norte que se mostró pasivo tanto que todos pensaron que se resignaron, no como Ryukotsusei que estuvo constantemente en batalla con Inu no Taisho hasta que fue sellado aunque después el mismo Inugami pereciera en otra batalla…"_ – acorto al ver como los peliplateados se tensaban ante la mención del padre de ellos.

 _…con la muerte de dos sucesores de dos grandes clanes_ – prosiguió – _el clan de Norte empezó a moverse desde las sombras, ya que no podían interferir para apoderarse de los otros territorios. Ya que con la perdida de dos líderes surgieron nuevos sucesores o en caso del otro ya había un heredero que podía asumir su_ _cargo_ – desvió su mirada a Sesshomaru.

… _pero en aquel tiempo una humana llamo la atención de varios demonios ya que era muy poderosa. Pronto descubrieron que ese poder podía ser extraído y ser usado a su conveniencia. Su nombre era Midoriko_ – contuvo el aliento, mientras empuñaba sus puños por la repentina ira que surgía en su interior – _por eso Yakumo ordeno a cientos de demonios atacarla constantemente hasta tenerla acorralada pero no conto que ella contara con ayuda de Naohi y conmigo_ – respiro pausado en un intento para controlarse.

-Entonces es cierto que son hermanos? – cuestiono Kagome.

-Sí – afirmo – ella es mi hermana ya que ambos fuimos creados por Midoriko pero al ver que Naohi peligraba más porque ella fue elegida para ser el alma que quedaría encerrada en la perla junto con Magatsuji…

… _Midoriko no quería ese destino para mi hermana –_ prosiguió – _por lo mismo al ver que no iba poder detener a Yakumo ideo que yo resguardara una parte del alma de Naohi como también una parte del alma de Magatsuji. En un lugar, que nadie podría llegar…en el infierno_ – sentencio para clavar su mirada en Sesshomaru.

 _Por eso cuando la perla fue liberada de Midoriko, pudo intercambiar el lugar de mi hermana por ella misma. Mientras la otra parte de alma de Naohi fue puesto en letargo para que en determinado momento renaciera_.

-…Todo iba bien mientras nadie supiera de ese sello de almas en el infierno hasta que… - soltó con ira y mirando con odio a Sesshomaru – él nuevo alma de Naohi callo en el infierno – escupió mientras trataba de controlarse – fue en ese instante que se volvió a completar su alma para que volviera a revivir pero también se completó el alma de Magatsuji y con eso se pudo corromper la perla. Como también se revelo la ubicación de la persona quien podría hacer surgir de nuevo la perla – finalizo con profundo enojo – por eso eres culpable – le apunto – ella nunca debió estar en el infierno.

Mientras Sesshomaru digería toda esa revelación, no podía creer las consecuencias de ese incidente ocurrido varios años atrás. A eso se refería su madre – _con los sacrificios necesarios_ – pensó. Su mente, no dejaba de torturarlo al contemplar tal verdad pero entonces su madre lo sabía todo.

-Él hubiera no existe sino lo que está presente – reflexionó Inuyasha – de nada sirve lamentarse cuando ya todo está hecho. Además esto tarde o temprano iba pasar, así que dinos que fue lo que le hizo ese bastardo a Rin.

-Ese bastardo – rechino los dientes – modifico las pesadillas de Rin para que tomara forma física, algo como una materialización de todos sus temores y miedos pero al no tener un cuerpo físico donde residir, uso su cuerpo ya que eran compatibles ya que ambos son uno mismo pero la diferencia radicaba en que ambas naturalezas chocaban por ser opuestas – declaro con pesar, mientras los demás contenían el aliento – como el cuerpo le faltaba un alma para hacer el balance para hacer resurgir la perla, hubo un desequilibrio que hizo que sus pesadillas pudieran poseer su cuerpo como para hacerle una transformación. Pero como estaba incompleto, su cuerpo podía regresar a su forma original en periodos… – se calló mientras meditaba – …pero ahora mismo algo hizo que tanto el alma de Rin como de Akumo se despertaran al mismo tiempo.

-Y eso es malo? – pregunto Kagome con ansiedad.

-Si – mientras clavaba su mirada al cielo y apretaba los puños – porque eso quiere decir que… - trago saliva – el alma donde estaba antes Rin se unió de nuevo a su cuerpo junto con el de Akumo – volteo a verlos – la perla volverá de nuevo.

Todos contuvieron el liento tratando de pasar aire y tragar saliva que desde tal revelación, se hizo una tarea difícil.

-Pero entonces – dudo el monje – que pasara con Rin? ¿Se quedara así? – haciendo alusión a su cuerpo.

-Eso pasara si pierde la batalla – sentencio – ahora mismo ella luchara contra sus temores para tener el control de su cuerpo, si ella logra superarlos volverá a la normalidad y la perla tal vez no resurgirá.

Alzando su báculo abrió un vórtice enfrente a los demás.

-Vamos – dijo dando un paso

-¿A donde? – pregunto con inquietud Kagome

– a estas alturas ese bastardo, se la llevó al único lugar donde podrá despertar a ambas almas – mientras se encaminaba al vórtice – a esa aldea.

Todos avanzaron, quedando un poco atrás Sesshomaru que estaba inmóvil mientras su mente estaba sumergida en un mar de desesperación y culpa al saber el sufrimiento que le provocaron a su Rin. Como también las consecuencias de la que paso tiempo atrás al querer ganar poder.

- _¿Para qué quieres el poder? Acaso ¿Tienes algo que proteger? –_ fueron las últimas palabras que le dio su padre.

¿Poder?¿Proteger? Y hasta ahora no lo pudo cumplir, su ambición lo llevo a ser muy poderoso pero ni con eso pudo protegerla pensó empuñando sus manos con furia y rabia de si mismo.

-Le dijiste que volverías – susurro Inuyasha mencionando las palabras que le dijo a Rin en aquel árbol – así que cumple con tu palabra – amenazo, para caminar en dirección al portal.

 _-Idiota –_ pensó en su fuero interno pero una parte de él se lo agradecía al hacerle recordar su juramento y hacerle salir de sus dilemas mentales.

 _-Yo Sesshomaru, juro que te protegeré Rin_

Declaro para encaminarse a ese portal y enfrentarse a todos que osen interferir en su promesa.

.

Mientras tanto en el gran árbol de cerezo, los pétalos caían marchitos y su luz se extinguía poco a poco, junto con las flores a su alrededor totalmente secas y marchitas.

-Que está pasando – susurro la anciana que contemplaba atónita la escena – ¿Donde esta Rin? – se preguntó mientras veía el lugar vació donde solo quedaron los lazos que la unían al árbol marchito.

-Así que ya comenzó la batalla – otra voz surgió, mientras se acercaba al árbol – no lo vez – cuestiono – su alma regreso a su cuerpo – afirmo – no importa la distancia o el lugar donde se encuentren, tanto alma como cuerpo al final volverán a unirse.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto a la mujer a su lado.

-Eso fue porque el cuerpo de aquella niña, lo ocupo otro ser – manifestó – se podría decir que es un alter ego de sus propios miedos.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ese ser – pregunto ansiosa – se llevó el alma de Rin.

-Te equivocas – aclaro – ese demonio ni siquiera sabía de Rin, solo hacia lo que sus instintos le decían.

-¿Qué, quieres decir con eso? – voltea a ver a Irasue con duda.

-A que todos esos miedos, temores incluso ira y enojo nunca fueron expulsados sino que fueron resguardados en el corazón de esa humana – mientras se daba la vuelta para irse – pero ahora esa niña la que tiene que luchar contra sus propios miedos y pesadillas.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? – musito para regresar su vista al árbol.

.

En la aldea, Sango observaba el horizonte había pasado dos días después de la desaparición de Rin y cuando los demás partieron en su búsqueda. Y en esos días el lugar era un caos, demonios y monstruos surgían de todas partes y la mayoría se manifestaban en el lugar donde Rin iba muy seguido a esperar al demonio.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

Se preguntó al contemplar que una gran horda de demonios se avecinaba y un fuerte aura maligna se concentraba en un lugar en especificó.

* * *

 **Hola a todos ^^**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de Año Nuevo =) se que he tardado un poco pero créanme que el tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido con tantas idas al hospital ;) Pero bueno aprovechando les dejo este capitulo un poco más largo en compensación por la espera jejeje así como también para terminar con todas las revelaciones...Así es damas y caballeros ya vamos a la recta final de esta historia TT^TT**

 **En fin les dejo las siguientes aclaraciones:**

 ***Kido: Via del demonio o también conocida como artes demoniacas en si es energía espiritual que se pueden usar para curación, defensa o ataque.**

 ***Ryukotsusei: Fue un Daiyokai que lucho con Inu no Taisho pero este apenas pudo ganarle sellándolo con una de sus garras posteriormente Inuyasha lucha con su espíritu para poder usar su espada cuando esta antes había sido rota y ser reconstruida por Totosai.**

 ***Shiniban: Como ya lo había mencionado antes es intermedio entre un shinigami pero sin serlo completamente.**

 **En fin, la batalla final empezara pero esta vez veremos por fin, a Rin que aparecerá y luchara no solo por su cuerpo sino también para evitar que surja la perla ;) Y por lo visto se les unió el hermano jajaja Sesshoamru le salió cuñado :b** **Pero sera hasta la próxima semana, en donde veremos la batalla de almas y si Rin vencerá sus temores ahora que sabemos que Akumo es el alter ego de sus pesadillas y solo ella tiene que enfrentarlo.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios que me animan mucho, también a los que lo siguen ya sea en sus favoritos o follows como los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo realmente me hacen muy feliz que mi historia sea aceptado como también sus consejos que sin importar tomo mucho en cuenta :) Así que nos vemos, se cuidan y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...ñ.ñ**

 **~(=** **^.^=)**


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

"… _la vida me enseño el dolor_

 _Me abrió las puertas de la soledad,_

 _Dejándome en la oscuridad_

 _Hasta que llegaste. Y, comprendí que iré_

 _Contigo hasta el final…"_

.

Capítulo 14: La batalla entre un sueño y una pesadilla – parte 2

.

.

-¿Que alguien me diga dónde estoy? – suplico al ver la oscuridad donde quiera que posara su vista.

-No me dejen sola – se dirigió a la nada en su desesperación – ¿alguien?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, sin ningún camino que seguir – Miedo – hasta su subconsciente lo sabía.

Si estaba asustada, su mente era un lío nada encajaba una parte estaba segura que estaba en un bosque dirigiéndose a algún lugar pero ¿A donde se dirigía? ¿Qué había en ese lugar? ¿Para que ella quisiera llegar a ese lugar? Y la otra parte ¿Estaba segura que estaba en una habitación? ¿Había alguien con ella? Y sus últimas palabras ¿Que le dijo? ¿No dejarme vencer? ¿Qué no gane? ¿De quién? Su mente era un caos y ¿Porque ahora estaba aquí, en medio de la oscuridad?

.

 _-Rin_

.

Una voz surgió de la oscuridad. Su mente le estaba jugando cruelmente pero esa voz era suave y aterciopelada además de que decía su nombre de una manera que le transmitía una calidez, capaz de calmar a su inquieto corazón.

-¿Quién eres? – pidió saber.

.

 _-¿Te has acostumbrado a vivir en el pueblo?_

.

De nuevo esa voz, volteo su cabeza buscando el origen de aquellas palabras pero solo había oscuridad por donde posara su vista.

-¿Dónde estás? – volvía a suplicar.

.

 _-¿No te has sentido intimidada?_

 _-¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día?_

.

¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Porque su corazón sentía calma? ¿Porque podía escuchar esa voz firme, fría y que trasmitía tantas cosas? ¿Porque sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas? Tantos interrogantes y a la vez sentía tanta felicidad.

.

 _-Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa o triste, cualquier otro sentimiento, no dudes en llamarme. Vendré por ti inmediatamente._

 _Incluso si estamos separados, si tú dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta a ti._

.

Ahora misma lágrimas surgían de sus ojos ¿Porque no recordaba su nombre? No importaba quien era, de algo estaba segura su mente y corazón se sentían completos con solo escucharlo pero necesita verlo, sentirlo.

Era como si la ansiedad entre las oscuridades surgiera un bálsamo para tranquilizarla.

.

 _-Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar, silba entre los dedos si así te gusta._

.

Realmente debía confiar en esa voz, podría creer en sus palabras, se preguntó dispuesta a salir de dudas. Sus manos nerviosas temblaron con ansiedad para producir el sonido pero antes de que llevara acabó la acción algo la detuvo.

En medio de la oscuridad surgió otra figura, la de un muchacho de cabellos negros que se sujetaba el pecho como si estuviera lastimado. Rin al verlo así no dudo en acercarse.

-Ne, ¿Estas bien? – se acercó arrodillándose para ayudarlo.

Más el golpe que le dio en la muñeca hizo que se cayera aún lado.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el ser que dirigió su mirada a la joven que estaba incorporándose del suelo.

Mientras Rin se quedó estática aquella voz distaba mucha de la otra que la calmaba este tenía un tono amenazante llena de resentimiento pero ¿Por qué?

-Y-yyo – trago saliva ante el intimidante personaje – me llamo Rin.

-Ohh – se mofo – así que tú eres ¿A quién tanto busca ese demonio? – alzo su rostro para verla.

Mientras Rin permanecía congelada en su sitio, la mirada de ese ser le daba miedo pero a la vez le trasmitía tanta tristeza. Con pasos pausados con temor se acercó al muchacho que tenía descubierto su hombro izquierdo donde ríos de sangre salían sin ser detenidos. Con delicadeza paso sus dedos por aquella herida más su acción se detuvo al sentir un ardor en su pecho.

Akumo también se quedó quieto por la acción de esa mujer. ¿Qué demonios sucedía, como llego ahí? Pero sobre todo porque la dejaba tocarlo.

Pero al verla retroceder mientras exhalaba el aire con fuerza se percató de que ella sujetaba su pecho con desesperación.

Sin hacer caso a sus acciones o motivos, sus manos se dirigieron hacía a las ropas de la mujer para dejar al descubierto parte de sus hombros y descubrir la misma marca que el poseía.

¿Entonces es cierto? – se dijo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rin con esfuerzo.

-Tu – se levantó de golpe dándole una mirada de odio – debes desaparecer.

Si todo era cierto esa quiere decir que ella era parte de él, entonces el no existe pensó con desesperación – No – se dijo, no quería creerlo. Desenfundo su espada para acercarse a su presa tenía que deshacerse de ella, pronto. Era un peligro para su existencia si continuaba con vida, pensó.

Rin no pudo reaccionar cuando vio a ese ser levantarse y levantar su espada contra ella cerro, los ojos esperándose lo peor. Suplicando aquel ser que la llamaba.

.

.

Mientras tanto los pasos de Yakumo se dirigían hacia donde estaba aquel campo de energía, se detuvo al llegar a dicha barrera para con una mano destruirla. Los pedazos de la barrera caían como cristales esparciéndose por todo el lugar, mientras se adentraba al lugar y se dirigía al único árbol que estaba, colocando el cuerpo de Akumo mientras espigas salían entre la tierra para enredarse en su cuerpo y mantenerlo cautivo.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección – sonrió con satisfacción – pequeña niña – se acercó para descubrirle el rostro y ver que de nuevo Rin volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo – tu nunca podrás ganarle a la oscuridad en tu interior – culmino para tomar el cuello bruscamente y ver el avance de su hechizo.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!

-Pero si es mi querido sirviente – volteo para enfrentarlo – y vaya trajiste compañía – señalo a los demás para repeler el feroz ataque que se dirigía hacia él.

-Vaya Sesshomaru, olvidas quien está a mi merced – recalco para acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de Rin.

Pero el látigo interrumpió su camino de acercarse a Rin.

-Bueno creo que antes, tendremos que ajustar unas cuentas – sonrío de medio lado, para después inclinar sus manos al suelo.

En cuanto sus manos tocaron el suelo este de inmediato se secó, como si le hubieran inyectado un veneno destruyendo todo a su paso las flores y el árbol todo se marchito en ese instante. Para emerger del suelo los mismos seres espectrales que atacaron a la aldea pero lo nuevo, era ver que además de esos seres se les unieron demonios por todo el lugar opacando incluso el mismo cielo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – se preguntó sorprendida Kagome al ver a todos esos seres reunidos ni siquiera con Naraku llego a juntar tal cantidad de demonios.

Todos se tensaron al ver tan impresionante ejercito pero no retrocederían ellos les darían batalla.

De pronto desde el fondo, un enorme relámpago junto con unas llamas azules acabaron con algunos demonios. Impresionados se quedaron al contemplar el enorme bumerán que destrozaba todo ser a su paso junto con otra arma y unas llamas se unían en el ataque. Y unos aullidos y un remolino conocido por ellos se aproximaban hacia donde se hallaban.

-Shippo, Soten – grito Kagome al verlos entre los cielos en el enorme dragón compañero de la heredera del clan del rayo.

-¡OEEE! – chicos grito Shippo desde Koryu

No lo podían creer ellos se unieron en esta lucha. Mientras Miroku no salía de la sorpresa al ver a su esposa y cuñado junto a kirara luchando.

-Keh – se quejó Inuyasha al captar el aroma del lobo – maldición a que has venido lobo sarnoso.

-Es obvio que no viene por ti, bestia – paso de lado para tomar las manos de la sacerdotisa – querida Kagome ¿Cómo has estado?

Mas el jalón de orejas por parte de Ayame evito una escena de celos por parte del medio demonio.

-Ayame-chan – saludo Kagome nerviosamente - ¿Cómo se enteraron? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hola chicos, Kagome – saludo energéticamente – bueno eso es muy obvio, en todo la región se puede sentir el aura de ese ser – señalo al sujeto que los contemplaba burlonamente.

-Además – agrego Koga – también es para saldar una cuenta pendiente con la bestia mayor – declaró el demonio lobo.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el ligero gruñido que dio el eludido al escuchar las palabras de Koga.

Pero se distrajeron, cuando entre los cielos la figura de un enorme dragón de dos cabeza se abalanzaba con los otros demonios que volaban por el cielo junto con el ejército, que era liderado por Jaken mientras se unía al combate. No que había que ser genio para saber que ese gran ejército eran los aliados de Sesshomaru.

-Ya veo, así que llegaron sus refuerzos – cuestiono burlonamente para dirigir si mirada al demonio blanco – pero no importa al final obtendré la perla.

Todos se tensaron al ver como el extraño sujeto se alejaba en el aire para después sus ojos rojizos se iluminaran y una nube negra se hacía presente para envolver el cuerpo de Yakumo.

Los demás detuvieron sus ataques al contemplar cómo entre los cielos el sujeto se convertía en una enorme araña.

Sesshomaru también no se quedó quieto y elevándose a la altura de su adversario dejo fluir toda su energía demoniaca para dar paso al enorme can blanco que en seguida se lanzó al ataque.

Y como si eso fuera una señal todas las batallas continuaron.

.

.

Mientras Rin esperaba sentir el golpe que acabaría con su vida, temblaba de miedo pero la misma voz surgió trayéndole la paz y la confianza.

.

.

 _-La distancia no es un obstáculo, nuestros corazones están unidos con el poder de la confianza._

 _No hay nada que temer._

.

-Y-yoo - sus labios temblaron por el cumulo de sentimientos que se agolparon en su mente.

.

.

Mientras la lucha seguía nadie podía decir que bando tenía la ventaja ya que todo estaba muy parejo.

Por un lado Kagome se unió con Shippo y Soten en exterminar los demonios en los cielos. Miroku se también se unió junto con su esposa, Kohaku y Kirara. Mientras Inuyasha y Koga parecían competir por ver quien destruía a más enemigos y Ayame los controlaba para que no empeoraran la situación. Mientras Shitsu se encargaba de alejar a los demonios que querían ingresar al cuerpo de Rin.

Mientras Ah- Un se encargaba que ningún demonio en el cielo se acercara mientras Jaken lideraba el ejército y dejar campo libre a los demás.

Pero la batalla más importante era la que se efectuaba cerca donde se encontraba Rin.

La batalla de los dos bestias era muy sangrienta y sin oportunidad de distracciones pero la ventaja se la llevaba el enorme can blanco parecía que estaba haciéndole pagar por todo y de la forma más lenta.

Yakumo maldecía a todos que se interpusieron, jamás se imaginó que varios demonios se llegaran a juntar para interferir con sus planes, además de que Sesshomaru no lo dejaba casi respiran. Agotado mando un fuerte hechizo para alejarlo y regresar a su otra forma.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el viento levanto ligeramente una cortina de polvo para también revelarle la figura del demonio blanco que tiene la mirada imperturbable, más la mueca en sus labios le mostro que iba acabar con él.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando ya tenía al demonio arremetiendo con su espada sin darle tiempo para nada.

Mientras Sesshomaru seguía con su feroz ataque su furia crecía cada vez más al tener el causante del sufrimiento de Rin, esta vez ni siquiera lo dejara respirar hasta que lo haya eliminado por completo.

Estaba apuntó de acabarlo, incluso Yakumo lo sabía no lo podía creer fuera ser vencido por el cachorro del Inugami y sin poder obtener la perla. Pero se encargaría que nadie la obtuviera.

-Gracias a mí, tu humana volvió a renacer – escupió con enojo.

Sesshomaru mando una descarga mucho más poderosa, su expresión era de rabia pura.

-Agh…maldición – se quejó, mientras sostenía su brazo que resulto herido por el ataque.

-Suficiente acabare contigo – declaro para preparar su espada.

Vio cómo se me movía tan rápido, que apenas pudo desenvainar su espada para frenar su ataque solo necesitaba ganar tiempo para huir y también llevarse a Rin.

-Todo esto por una humana, y pensar que tú – lo señalo – eras igual a mí, que decepción.- Mientras veía como todos seguían enfrascados en la batalla contra su ejercitó que poco a poco era derrotado.

-Hmmp, yo jamás seria como tú.

-Es cierto, la diferencia es que yo soy capaz de quitar los estorbos de mi camino hacia el poder, no soy tan débil como tú – escupió con furia.

-Esas serán tus últimas palabras - concluyo para mandarle la más fuerte descarga de su espada.

El impacto fue tan rápido que impacto sobre Yakumo que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, aun así después de despejarse el polvo que levanto el choque de energía. El aún se mantenía pie mientras sentía como su aliento se iba pero aún tenía esa sonrisa de desquiciado.

-Es…cierto esto acab…ooo – continuo respirando con dificultad – pero jamás podrás re…c…upe…rarla jajaja y sabes porque, ehh? – sonrió de medio lado – Porque su alma es débil y ese es el defecto de los humanos, son débiles ante sus propios miedosss…ahh ahh. – declaro mientras expulsaba el aire con dificultad.

-Pueda que sea cierto los humanos sean débiles – confirmo – pero tienen el poder para jamás rendirse – Mientras daba una fugaz miraba en dirección a Inuyasha – yo recuperare a Rin.

-Y pensar que yo sería el nuevo soberano de los cuatro reinos – Mientras escupía sangre, y declara con una sonrisa siniestra su próxima derrota – pero me quedara la satisfacción de quitarle ahh ahh tu propia felicidad, tu sueño Lord del Oeste.

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru lanzara el último golpe hacia el sujeto, el filo de una espada atravesó el pecho de Yakumo que instantáneamente le quita la vida para caer de lado. Dejando al descubierto quien acabo con él.

Las batallas se detuvieron para contemplar con incredulidad que Rin había despertado. Pero algo estaba mal, su mirada no trasmitía la misma calidez además de que sostenía una espada con la que acabo con la araña y se ponía en guardia ante el demonio blanco.

Mientras Sesshomaru no lo creía lo que miraba sus ojos, su Rin ¿Había perdido su lucha?

Pero instantes, un temblor se hizo presente y un incremento de energía maligna envolvió a la figura de la humana, pronto levantó su vista para enfocar al demonio y mostrar sus ojos oscuros vacíos y una sonrisa siniestra y hambrienta de sangre.

-Aniquilare a quien se interponga en mi camino.- Su voz era diferente ahora era sombría hasta parecía que hablaban dos personas a la vez.

Se acercó a paso lento rumbo a Sesshomaru mientras el calmaba su semblante y con su vista trataba de recorrer ese cuerpo de donde una vez fue su amada Rin…tenía que recuperarla. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin llegar a lastimarla?

Y de nuevo inicio la batalla pero esta vez la ventaja la traía Rin ya que Sesshomaru solo repelía sus ataques, incapaz de atacarla.

Y de nuevo como en la anterior batalla, las ropas fueron rasgadas con la diferencia que se revelo la cadena que fue regalo de Rin para Sesshomaru y que revelaba la imagen de ellos dos juntos.

Por un instante los ataques de Akumo se detuvieron al contemplar tal objeto en el pecho del demonio junto la imagen que se mostraba. Sesshomaru solo observaba hasta que sintió el llamado de su otra espada, Tensaiga.

 _-Así que deseas que te utilice_ – refiriéndose a su espada para enfundar a Bakusaiga y sacar a Tensaiga.

.

.

Mientras en el interior de la mente donde estaba la lucha de Rin y Akumo.

La imagen del demonio defendiéndose de sus ataques incapaz de detener sus acciones al no tener el control de su cuerpo pero al ver la medalla que adornaba el cuello del demonio junto con la imagen donde ella aparecia junto a él. Lograron sacarla de su letargo para que de nuevo surgieran los recuerdos olvidados en su interior que resonaron por toda su mente que la guiaron a travez de la oscuridad. Los muros de su mente se derrumbaron y cientos de imágenes surgieron en su interior y de sus labios surgió una sola palabra.

-Sesshomaru.

Akumo detuvo su ataque o más bien su cuerpo fue incapaz de lastimarla su espada apenas rozando el cuello de la doncella incapaz de traspasarla. La mirada que le dedicaba era indescifrable para él.

Rin con manos temblorosas dirigió sus manos hacia la espada que la apuntaba sin temor la tomo entre sus dedos, ignoro su filo, ignoro sus cortes así como también la sangre que caía en el suelo haciendolo aún lado para levantarse y acercarse lo suficiente para rodear con sus brazos a Akumo.

-No hay nada que temer – susurro para mirarlo a los ojos.

.

 _-Basta con tener este sentimiento, debería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón, es por eso que está bien._

 _Que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora..._

.

La mano que sostenía la espada tembló levemente para que se deslizara y cayera al suelo mientras él retrocedía del abrazo que le brindaban.

.

 _-Tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo_

 _Hasta entonces... cuídate por ti misma._

.

Creer en la confianza que la unía al demonio.

-Yo creo en ti - declaro mientras sostenia su mano.

.

.

Sesshomaru tampoco creía lo que llego escuchar, por unos instantes escucho la voz de Rin nombrarlo. Lo sabía ella aún no se daba por vencida. Aprovecho cada segundo para acercarse hasta su cuerpo y de una sola estocada atravesar su cuerpo.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kaede contemplaba como el último pétalo del árbol de cerezo caía hasta al suelo, mientras ella se temía lo peor.

-Rin – dijo con un hilo de voz y una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, todos se detuvieron, los seres espectrales quedaron estáticos sin poder moverse y los pocos demonios huían desesperadamente. Cosa que ni prestaron atención al ver con ojos asombrados como la espada del Daiyokai estaba atravesada en el cuerpo de Rin.

Y la pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de todos.

¿Sesshomaru mato a Rin?

.

* * *

 **Hello tanto tiempo ha pasado ^^ jejeje**

 **Pero bueno llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, si damas y caballeros ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia TT^TT**

 **Ni siquiera me lo llego a creer. Agradezco mucho a tod s los que siguen esta historia, a los que dejan sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows realmente son muy importantes para todos los que escriben =)**

 **Pero bueno la batalla llego a su fin, pero la duda esta en que si ¿Sesshomaru mato a Rin? D:**

 **Pues sabe jejeje ;) Lo que si es que el proximo lo sabrán.**

 **En fin, nos vemos hasta última entrega :´( pero mientras les deseo que pasen excelente día, tarde y noche :3**

 **Bye**

 **~(=^.^=)**


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

"… _El tiempo es irrelevante_

 _Cuando estoy_

 _Junto a ti._

 _Fundémonos en cuerpo y alma_

 _Hasta la eternidad…"_

 _._

Capítulo 15: Eterno sueño primaveral

.

.

Rin mantenía entre sus brazos a Akumo, mientras sentía a este temblar, afirmo su agarre ya que el demonio quería alejarse de ella.

-Todo estará bien – tranquilizo.

Se volvió a revolver hasta que se mantuvo quieto, mientras reflexionaba todo lo que iba a suceder ahora que ambos sabían la verdad de sus orígenes y de que estaban atados el uno con el otro.

-¿Que pasará conmigo? ¿Voy a desaparecer? – pregunto y su voz tembló ante esa posibilidad.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Rin y de pronto se vio sumergida en viejos recuerdos de su infancia que fueron cicatrices que no habían sanado. Su principal miedo de morir, sin que nadie tomara en cuenta su existencia y estar en completa soledad desde que perdió a su familia. Mentiría, si dijera que de no haber conocido a Sesshomaru estaría bien, porque dudaba querer seguir viviendo en su mudo infierno.

La soledad como única compañera era algo terrible, sin nadie a su lado mientras el mundo la miraba con desprecio. Como si juzgaran, por el hecho de que siguiera viviendo, era la peor tortura que poco a poco le quito su voz y para el resto, paso a ser una molestia. Alguien que debió morir junto con su familia y que la hicieron ansiar más que nada la muerte para poder reunirse con sus seres queridos. Pero también había una fuerza desconocida que la hacía aferrarse a la vida, que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo, que algún día todo lo malo quedara atrás y que encontrara la felicidad.

Y la encontró.

En el ser, que era más temido por todos por su crueldad y frialdad, porque al instante en que cruzo su mirada con él. Contempló la similitud de sus almas solitarias, por fin encontró la paz en la mirada ambarina, una tibia calidez que hizo que su alma se calmara y en el proceso también la de aquel demonio frío.

-Tengo miedo.

-Tú, no vas estar solo – afirmo, para despegarse un poco del abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos.

-M-me prometes – su voz vacilo - ¿Qué no te olvidaras de mí?

La sorpresa por esa palabras tan conocidas, fueron para ella una gran revelación como si se tratara de un velo que cubría sus ojos y encontró la razón del porque la existencia de aquel ser, llamado Akumo.

Ella aun no superaba su miedo a la muerte y más que nada el temor de volver a estar sola y que su existencia fuera insignificante para este mundo, por eso la oscuridad de su corazón tomo forma, pensó. Pero ya no más, el vacío en su interior por fin fue llenado.

.

–"Ya no estoy sola".

.

-No seas tonto, tu eres parte de mi – aclaro – Por eso no debes temer.

Las lágrimas surgieron del rostro de Akumo que sentía la ira y furia en su interior eran calmadas por una nueva brisa cálida, trayéndole la paz y la calma. Sus vacíos ojos antes carentes de vida recuperaban poco a poco brillo y mostrar el mismo color marrón que la mujer frente a él.

-Nosotros, ya no estaremos solos ¿Verdad? – la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Tu, ya no eres parte de mis pesadillas – declaró – desde hoy, tu cuidaras mis sueños como yo te protegeré de tus miedos.

La sonrisa que le dio estaba cargada de tantos sentimientos que ahora fue él, el que la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

-Gracias – susurro suavemente – siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo para posar sus labios en su frente como despedida

Una calidez la envolvía con ese gesto en su frente, abrió los ojos cuando se alejó pero se asombró al ver como la oscuridad que la rodeaba antes estaba desapareciendo y en su lugar, una luz surgía envolviéndolos a ambos.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto atónita al ver esferas de luz a su alrededor.

-Es el adiós – contesto – ahora que nuestras almas tienen la misma frecuencia y no hay oscuridad en nuestros corazones, la perla que quería resurgir ha sido purificada – contesto para observar a su alrededor – jamás volverá.

-¿Cómo fue posible?

-Creo que luego se lo agradeces – guiño el ojo para luego acercarse para abrazarla – Sayonara, Rin.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla en el momento de la despedida con aquel, que la hizo enfrentarse a sus miedos. Vio como esferas de luz se desprendían del cuerpo de Akumo para desaparecer mientras veía la sincera sonrisa antes de irse por completo y una calidez la envolvía por todo su cuerpo que la hizo sentirse protegida, como cuando estaba con él.

-Sesshomaru – sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho – Sesshomaru.

Sus palabras fueron como las palabras mágicas, ya que, como si fueran cristales que la mantenían encerrada en su interior la dejaron en libertad. Sus ojos se abrieron de lo que pareció un largo sueño para encontrarse con la mirada que más deseaba ver.

.

.

Mientras Sesshomaru los escasos segundos que tuvo a Rin atravesada con su espada se le hicieron eternos pero ver como poco a poco la oscuridad que estaba en el interior de Rin era expulsada de su cuerpo, se calmó y espero por ella entre sus brazos. Poco le importo como aquellos seres, con los que todos luchaban desaparecían del lugar, ni siquiera que el cielo se despejaba, ni tampoco las miradas centradas en ellos. Solo le importaba, la mujer que parecía dormir entre sus brazos, poco a poco su aroma y su cuerpo regresaban a la normalidad. Pero aun no despertaba y anhelaba ver su cálida mirada.

Hasta que vio el parpadeo y el movimiento de sus ojos, revelándole la mirada marrón junto con su calidez y su sonrisa que tenía grabada en su memoria.

.

-Quería verte – susurro bajo – Sesshomaru.

.

Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas de felicidad al volverlo a ver, cuando creyó que jamás lo volvería ver, cuando ocurrió ese caos con esos enemigos que se la llevaron, pero al fin estaba con él. Su cuerpo temblaba su mano nerviosa y temblorosa se alzó para detenerse en su rostro, iniciando una delicada caricia por las mejillas masculinas, recorriendo cada franja con sumo cuidado como si temiera que dicha presencia se esfumara y solo fuera un sueño.

-Rinnn – el leve susurro la saco de su estupor y detener su caricia.

-No eres un sueño ¿verdad?– sonrió plenamente y más lágrimas surgían.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo unos brazos apretarla posesivamente en su cintura y la nariz enterrada en su cuello haciéndola sentir la calidez de su respiración.

Hasta que el demonio se hizo consciente que no estaba solo, que ahora mismo eran el centro de atención de muchos curiosos. A regañadientes se alejó solo un poco de ella pero sin dejar el agarre de su cintura, nadie la alejara de su lado, jamás.

.

.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto asombrada la anciana que contemplaba el árbol.

-No lo vez acaso – Señalo con obviedad – la batalla se acabó.

Su mirada se dirigió al gran árbol, que en un solo instante, una gran luz lo ilumino justo cuando la última hoja caía, todo regreso a como estaba antes. Incluso las marchitas flores volvieron a surgir pero ahora la sorpresa era que no solo estaban las anteriores, sino también una gran variedad de flores de distintos colores, las mariposas revoleaban alrededor de estas, era como si por fin aquel bello jardín se mostrara en todo su esplendor junto con el árbol de cerezo.

-Vaya, esa humana es interesante – manifestó Irasue sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ya veo – contesto relajadamente – si es así yo ya no tengo que estar aquí – anuncio la sacerdotisa para retirarse dando una última mirada y dejando sola a la mujer que contemplaba el árbol.

-Solo espero que esta vez cumplas con tu palabra – lanzo al aire para sonreír – hijo mío.

-Veo que todo salió bien para su hijo – surgió la voz del pequeño tapir que se acercaba hasta ella - Irasue-sama.

-Cierto, ahora solo falta esperar para que mi querido hijo cumpla con lo pactado – mientras agitaba su abanico.

-Por cierto – se giró para observarla con curiosidad - ¿Qué le pidió?

-Eso – se dio la vuelta para alejarse – tendré que ser paciente, tal vez esta noche empiece el primer paso – agrego burlonamente para darse la vuelta e irse.

Dejando aún sorprendido Baku que supo interpretarla a la perfección y bufar en silencio.

-Creo que por mi bien me alejare de aquí por esta noche – comento divertido.

.

.

Irritación

Así podía describir ahora mismo el estado de humor del demonio blanco, solo basto unos minutos para que fueran rodeados y le apartaran a Rin de sus brazos mientras emitía un leve gruñido que a nadie le importo, ya que la sacerdotisa estaba muy ocupada abrazando a su mujer.

Decidido se alejó solo un poco, incapaz de soportar a todo esa gente que se reunió pero manteniendo su visión fija en Rin, solo la desvió para observar a Inuyasha que estaba al margen de ese recibimiento. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no fueran necesarias las palabras para saber que sus lazos de hermanos se fortalecieron, Inuyasha solo mostro una leve sonrisa de medio lado al percibir la intensa mirada de su hermano.

Quizás antes no sabría descifrar los gestos de aquel demonio pero ahora podía leerlo completamente como si fuera un libro, ahora comprendía a Rin cuando decía que Sesshomaru jamás necesitaba de palabras para expresarse, ahora lo pudo comprobar. Su mirada se mostraba relajada ante él, con orgullo de que ambos compartían la misma sangre sin importar origen.

-Rin – surgió una voz masculina ajena.

Los dos dejaron de lado su conexión de miradas para ponerse en guardia ante el sujeto que se abrió paso entre todos para acercarse a la nombrada.

Shitsu detuvo sus pasos mientras observaba como ambos hermanos en cuestión de segundos se ponían en medio de Rin, mientras los demás se tensaban y algunos se ponían en guardia ante el desconocido que quería acercarse a la humana que lo observa sorprendida.

-Shitsu Nii-san – grito para hacer aún lado a los dos peliplateados y abrazarlo dejando asombrados a varios por sus palabras.

¡¿Su hermano!? Pensaron.

-Mi señora – correspondió el abrazo – no llores – sus manos abandonaron su cintura para tomar con sus manos sus mejillas y limpiar sus lágrimas.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció ante Rin por el gesto del shikigami pero no dudo en corresponder el gesto con una sincera sonrisa. Más los labios de Shitsu se posaron en la frente de la muchacha que le hizo ganar un tono más en sus mejillas por dicha acción.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Los demás quedaron perplejos por esa acción y palabras del sujeto así como también percibieron el cambio del ambiente. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y un aura negra lo rodeaba al ver la acción del hombre. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no acabar aquel ser que vendría siendo su "cuñado".

Pero el ambiente de tensión fue roto por la presencia de la anciana sacerdotisa que se acercaba a paso lento en dirección a Rin, misma que quedó plantada en el piso sorprendida al verla, más la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que mostro al verla la hizo correr a su dirección para abalanzarse hacia la anciana sacerdotisa, para repetir la misma acción de antes.

-Kaede-sama – se abrazó a la mujer.

-Rin-chan – dijo acariciándole el cabello – me alegro que este bien.

-La extrañe – dijo enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña – correspondiendo el abrazo.

.

.

La noche por fin llego, para deleite de Sesshomaru que estaba al borde de su paciencia, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a su Rin en todo el tiempo. Prácticamente lo hicieron aún lado, por culpa de la escandalosa sacerdotisa que hizo una celebración, donde todos agasajaron a la joven.

Poco le falto para acabar con Kohaku el exterminador, que ya era adulto donde no solo la saludo sino también abrazo y beso su frente como muestra de cariño que casi lo hizo explotar, así como todos los machos que se le acercaban demasiado para su gusto pero se tranquilizaba cuando Rin buscaba su mirada y lo calmaba con su sonrisa.

Pero por fin, todos se alejaron o en algunos simplemente desaparecieron cuando repararon en él y la mirada glacial que les dio si permanecían más tiempo en el lugar. Poco le importo las protestas de la sacerdotisa cuando tomo a Rin entre sus brazos para alejarse de dicha aldea donde se abstuvo de acercarse, esta vez nadie acapara la atención de su futura mujer más que el mismo. Suficiente paciencia tuvo todo ese tiempo que les otorgo a todos.

.

.

Rin ni se sorprendió cuando fue alzada del suelo y unos fuertes brazos la envolvían y la acercaban aún cuerpo firme y cálido, un aroma capto sus fosas nasales al percibir a Sesshomaru tan cerca de ella, mientras se alejaban de la aldea. Quería reírse a carcajadas al contemplar los reclamos que lanzaba Kagome, que solo alcanzo hacer un movimiento de mano como despedida mientras sentía su ser flotar y el aire fresco sobre su piel. Lo que la orillo a acurrucarse en su pecho fornido mientras era envuelta entre sus brazos y la calidez de su estola, se permitió aspirar el suave aroma del demonio mientras sus ojos grababan en su memoria, las facciones del demonio que volaba sin rumbo conocido para ella.

.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se sorprendió de observar aquel jardín donde solo podía acceder en sus sueños. Más esta vez debía admitir que era más bella con todas esas flores y la variedad de colores donde le transmitía alegría y felicidad.

Pero todo fue borrado cuando se hizo consciente de la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru. Haciéndola sentir nerviosa y ansiosa ya que aquellos intensos ojos transmitían tantas cosas que la tenían completamente paralizada, hechizada por esos ojos ámbares.

Si pudiera comparar esa mirada hambrienta, seria cuando la encontró aquella vez en la cascada, cuando tomaba un baño hace poco menos de un par de meses, sino fuera porque se desmayó producto de la sorpresa de encontrárselo así y más en cuanto cruzo su mirada con él, de seguro no estaría tan ansiosa como ahora mismo. Aún recuerda haber despertado con una suave caricia en sus cabellos y el aroma confundible de su Señor, cuando abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas ganaron color al verlo a su lado y ella completamente vestida, jamás paso tanta vergüenza al imaginarlo vistiéndola y por lógica, que la haya visto desnuda. Revivir aquel momento la ponía aún más nerviosa, consciente de esa mirada tan intensa y significativa.

-¿O-ocurre algo Sesshomaru?

-Rinnn – ronroneo su nombre capturando su cuerpo y acercarlo lentamente hacía él.

Ella por su parte, por poco le fallaban sus piernas al escuchar su nombre con esa voz ligeramente ronca y varonil como aquella vez. Sentir el roce de sus garras recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta posarse en su cintura para acercarla y hacer la distancia corta para acercarla, todavía más a su cuerpo.

Una mano viajo tortuosamente por su cuerpo dejando un hormigueo por todo el recorrido que hizo aquel tacto, donde sus dedos apenas si la tocaban hasta que llego a su rostro para elevarla a su altura y clavar las miradas. Mientras su otro brazo la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura sin darle escape. Sus alientos se mezclaron, el juego de roces de nariz culmino cuando sus labios se reencontraron haciendo una danza de lenguas lenta y suave, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de ambos.

.

El suave viento giro alrededor de ellos, envolviéndolos en un trance hipnótico, incapaces de ver a su alrededor, de cómo el mundo cambiaba ante ellos cuando intercambiaban cada roce y suspiro. Y los pétalos de las flores se esparcían alrededor de ellos.

.

Los labios se separaron, más no se alejaron, dejando sus frentes unidas para dar oportunidad de que la humana recuperara el aire perdido, más el poco oxigeno que recupero lo perdía de nuevo al suspirar extasiada al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru por el largo de su cuello dándole ligueros mordiscos que la hacían enloquecer. Y desear más de él.

.

Tenía que asegurarse que todo era real, que ella se encontraba a salvo, que su calidez y toda ella estaba junto a él.

Ambos sentían que en cualquier momento perderían la cabeza con tantas emociones acumuladas en su ser, que ahora mismo todo lo sucedido fuera cosa del pasado.

-Jamás me alejare de ti.

Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras de Rin le mostro su aprobación volviendo apoderarse de sus labios para confirmarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Un tierno beso cargado de tantas emociones que se volvió fiero conforme pasaba los segundos, que sin piedad los colmillos no midieron la fuerza de su naturaleza y de la fragilidad de aquellos labios que fueron rasgados. Ahora mismo dichos labios estaban rojos, hinchados y un leve hilo de sangre surgía del labio para bajar hasta el cuello. El sabor metálico, los hizo separarse y ver para su disgusto la sangre correr.

.

Rin por su parte solo sentía un ligero ardor, levanto su mirada al ver que Sesshomaru se detenía y ver como miraba sus labios.

Como reflejo alzo sus dedos para recorrer sus labios y comprobar lo obvio, más no le tomo importancia. Y levantando su otra mano la subió hasta los hombros de su Señor para que viera que todo estaba bien.

-No fue a propósito – tranquilizo.

.

No contesto consciente de que ella nunca se enojaba con él. Se inclinó lo suficiente para con su lengua pasara por sus labios y seguir su camino por donde hizo el recorrido la sangre derramada hasta llegar al cuello. Donde su lengua fue sustituida por sus labios y esparcir besos y caricias por toda la extensión del cuello.

.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, cada roce sumado al cálido aliento de Sesshomaru la hacían desear más y sin saber que hacer solo atino echar su cabeza hacía atrás y dejar que continuara besando su cuello, sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos para subir un poco más y llegar hasta la larga cabellera platinada para acariciarlo haciendo que en el proceso su Señor exhalara un ligero ronroneo que hizo vibrar cada parte de su cuerpo.

.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Rin y pronto se convirtieron en música para Sesshomaru que volvió a sus labios para tomarlos con delicadeza pero sin disminuir su pasión que crecía más y más. Sus garras comenzaron un camino por todo el cuerpo virgen de quien sería su mujer, cada curva era sentido atraves del tacto a pesar de que las ropas le dificultaban un contacto más directo.

Sus labios se detuvieron, en cuento sus manos se detuvieron en el borde de su kimono para deslizarlo suavemente y dejar al descubierto parte de sus hombros y comprobar con sus propios ojos que la antigua marca que le hicieron se había desvanecido aunque aún estaba enrojecido. Paso sus labios y lengua como si tratara de aliviar su dolor y cubrirla con su esencia, bajando lentamente hasta llegar el inicio de sus senos.

.

Rin por su parte sentía que la respiración era cada vez más difícil, grandes bocanadas de aire exhalaba siendo rápidamente perdidos, ya que la nueva acción de Sesshomaru la hizo soltar un gemido suave, al ver que recorría sus hombros y como poco a poco sus manos deslizaban su kimono para dejar al descubierto el borde de sus pechos. Sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle pero el agarre de Sesshomaru lograba que estabilizara, miles de sensaciones atravesaban por su cuerpo como si fueran choques electricos mientras el calor iba en aumento.

.

Ninguno se daba cuenta como a su alrededor miles de pétalos caían sobre ellos era como si todo tuviera vida y los acogiera creando un ambiente muy intimó, más una suave luz surgía de entre los árboles y poco a poco unas hojas doradas se hacían presentes en el árbol de cerezo, así como entre las flores una flor nueva surgía, Lavanda.

.

Mientras Sesshomaru y Rin ajenos a lo que sucedía se fundían en besos cargados de pasión y caricias proporcionadas cada vez más atrevidas hasta que pronto las ropas les empezaron a estorbar. En una pausa Sesshomaru hizo aún lado sus espadas y armadura quedando solo con sus vestimentas para mayor comodidad, solo fue en un instante tan rápido que Rin no se dio cuenta, ya que apenas se recuperaba de aquellos besos que cuando reparo en él ya estaba atacando de nuevo su cuello y sus garras desataban el nudo de su obi.

Inquieta por tantas sensaciones, sus manos se abrieron camino por su kimono imitando la misma acción que él hacia pero ella abrió por completo sus ropas dejando sus marcados pectorales y su cintura al descubierto, mostrándole las marcas de su linaje que se perdían entre sus pantalones.

Creyó morir al ver la perfección del cuerpo de su Señor, incluso su boca la sentía seca mientras sus retinas grababan a fuego cada marca y musculo bien formado sin ser consciente de que era observada por sesshomaru.

.

La lujuria que emanaba en la dulce mirada de Rin, hizo que en él surgiera la satisfacción de que ella también lo deseaba al igual que él. Sin perder tiempo, con delicadeza abrió en par en par el kimono de ella para contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su protegida y ver de nuevo aquella frágil piel, la tersura de sus pechos así como de su vientre plano. Suavemente la fue recostando entre los pétalos que estaban esparcidos como si fuera un lecho de flores.

Su estola cobraba vida extendiéndose hasta llegar hasta Rin y cubrir su espalda y amortiguar el contacto con el suelo y brindarle calidez.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, pero estos eran apasionados mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo de otro como reconociendo cada detalle.

Con delicadeza sus garras recorrieron la suavidad del pecho de Rin, mientras estas se erguían a su contacto. Abandono sus labios para hacerse de un camino de besos hasta llegar a su pecho y sustituir su mano con su lengua. Siendo apremiado por Rin con un sonoro gemido de placer mientras las manos de ella apretaban la estola que estaba debajo de su cuerpo.

.

Sus piernas se abrieron para dejar que Sesshomaru se acomodara en medio de ella, y una pierna subía y bajaba por entre las piernas de él. Sus caderas chocaban a pesar de que él aún continuaba con sus pantalones pero a pesar de eso ella pudo sentir como algo duro rozaba sus caderas haciendo que Sesshomaru soltara un gemido ronco que lograba encenderla más, además de que aquel roce hacia que su intimidad latiera con anticipación y se humedeciera. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió las suaves mordidas proporcionadas a su pecho. Haciendo inconscientemente apretar sus caderas contra la cintura de Sesshomaru y aumentar aquel roce donde sentía las palpitaciones del miembro de su Señor. Su mano se guio por sus hombros y acariciar su ancha espalda mientras el continuaba con las atenciones de sus pechos, jamás pensó sentir tanto placer como el que le estaban brindando ahora mismo.

.

Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, los constantes movimientos de Rin rozando su masculinidad lo hacían querer tirar todo a la borda y tomarla en estos momentos, hacerla su mujer. Pero quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella, aunque eso no significaba que se iba detener.

Sus garras recorrieron la silueta de su cintura para bajar hasta sus piernas y separarlas un poco más, ocasionando un ligero respingo en Rin que no se esperaba esa acción, mas no presentó ninguna queja. Su garra recorrió la pierna derecha mientras sus labios abandonaban los pechos que estaban enrojecidos por tantas caricias y mordiscos, sus labios fueron en asenso hasta su cintura hasta llegar hasta su vientre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la tensión en Rin al llegar a su centro, la respiración entrecortada, la mirada dilatada presa de la anticipación de lo que vendría, junto con sus mejillas rojas, sus labios dejando escapar jadeos y su pecho subiendo y bajando, así como su cabello que se pegaban a su cuerpo haciendo la imagen sumamente erótica y tentadora para sus sentidos.

.

El cálido viento meció las hojas del árbol, que ahora mismo una buena parte mostraba un color dorado y un sutil aroma a lavanda se esparcía alrededor de ellos. Y todo parecía girar en torno al centro del mismo árbol donde se encontraban.

.

Rin se sentía desfallecer cuando el cálido aliento de su Señor le llego a su vientre, su espalda se arqueo como reflejo, al saber el objetivo de Sesshomaru. La primera lamida en su centro la hizo soltar todo el aire acumulado y muchos más vinieron cuando el prosiguió a explorarla por completo. Sentía la sangre correr por sus mejillas al observarlo en medio de ella, el ligero cosquilleo en sus piernas por el constante roce de los platinados cabellos, la hicieron un mar de gemidos y susurros suplicantes por esa dulce tortura. Su otra pierna que era libre del agarre se deslizo por sobre el pantalón mientras empezaba con un ligero movimiento de acercar más su cuerpo al de él. Mientras él aumentaba sus lamidas haciéndola desfallecer.

Sentía que explotaría, cuando la tibia lengua se introdujo en ella, un gemido ronco escapo de sus labios gemidos altos y roncos surgían de su boca incapaz de deternerlos, lo sentía, algo en su vientre se tensaba, miles de colores nublaron su vista, su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras sentía una explosión en todo su cuerpo llegando a su primer orgasmo.

-Se-sesshoamruuu – gimió su nombre.

.

La voz ronca de Rin hizo que volteara a verla, su cabello se pegaba por toda su cara, sus ojos estaban dilatados presos del placer que le brindo. Él todavía podía sentir el sabor la esencia de ella en sus labios.

Sus últimas ropas le estorbaban, ya no podía contenerse más y no lo iba hacer. Sin darle tiempo de que se recuperara. Se quitó sus últimas ropas restantes, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella que aún no se recuperaba.

Sin demorarse se volvió acomodar en medio de ella pero esta vez sus labios volvían a su cuello tratando de relajarla para lo que vendría. Mientras sus labios se acercaban a su lóbulo.

-Rinnnn – llamo con la respiración agitada.

.

Aquella voz hizo que buscara su mirada encontrándola de inmediato, captando el mensaje en sus ojos.

Ámbar y castaño se entrelazaron en preguntas y respuestas mudas, miradas que solo basto para ser sellados por un beso aún más apasionado y sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente mezclando sus alientos.

Sintió como algo chocaba contra su intimidad, emitió un jadeo lleno de anticipación cuando sintió el miembro de su Señor acercándose a su pelvis. Hasta que de un solo movimiento se introdujo a ella.

.

El pene de Sesshomaru se introdujo por completo en la cavidad de Rin, de una sola embestida, la penetro desgarrando la barrera de su virginidad adentrándose por completo. Un sutil aroma a sangre capturo sus fosas nasales, deteniéndolo incapaz de moverse.

La respiración agitada y temblorosa de Rin, lo hicieron consciente de su dolor aunque sus gemidos adoloridos morían en su boca, siendo aprisionada por sus fuertes brazos inmovilizándola. Encajando perfectamente su cuerpo y el de ella.

Sus labios se desprendieron de la boca de Rin, para bajar por la extensión de su cuello propinándole suaves besos húmedos que fueron esparcidos lentamente, tratando de hacerle olvidar el dolor en su entrepierna. Sus manos le propiciaban caricias por toda su espalda, subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros y acunar su rostro, limpiando con sus largos dedos, la lágrima que se escapó de sus orbes castañas. Mientras le daba un beso en su frente como si fuera una disculpa por el dolor que le causo.

.

Rin por su parte el ardor en su entrepierna, hizo temblar levemente su cuerpo así como también las sensaciones que recorrían en su interior. Pero a pesar de todo los suaves besos la reconfortaron, sobre todo el beso en su frente la hizo sentir protegida, amada todo parecía un sueño.

Sentía que tantos sentimientos se acumulaban dentro de ser, que solo se abrazó a él, tratando de unir aún más su cuerpo. Con el movimiento que hizo, un jadeo de placer escapo de sus labios, al sentir el pene de Sesshomaru en ella, suspiro complacida, llevando aire a sus pulmones captando el suave olor de la lavanda relajándola. Al mismo tiempo con su nublada vista buscaba la mirada de Sesshomaru encontrándola de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa para que pudiera proseguir.

Sentía que ahora, además de que sus cuerpos estaban unidos también sus almas eran una sola.

.

Las mariposas revoleteaban entre de las flores esparciéndose así como los pétalos rosados que bailaban junta con las hojas doradas. Mientras el tronco comenzaba entrelazarse con un nuevo tronco que surgía poco a poco haciendo el grosor del árbol más grande y majestuoso. Y una fragancia inundaba el lugar completamente.

.

El leve roce del movimiento que hizo fue señal para Sesshomaru para comenzar a moverse lentamente escuchando un jadeo adolorido por parte de Rin que se abrazó más a él. Ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos se enredaron entre sus hombros y acariciar su espalda proporcionándole ligeros rasguños mientras ella enterraba sus labios en su cuello mientras su respiración seguía agitada.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron tiro todo a la borda su autocontrol y dejo fluir todo su pasión, moviéndose frenéticamente, ocasionando con la fricción de sus cuerpos choques placenteros llevándolo al borde de todos sus sentidos.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado tanto placer a lado de una humana, misma que se encargó de romper todas sus barreras, su mente se vio perdida para que su ser salvaje e instintiva tomara lugar y demostrarle en lugar de palabras los hechos de su sentir hacia su mujer, solamente suya.

-Mía – dijo con voz ronca, aumentando sus embestidas hasta llegar profundamente en el interior de Rin.

.

Ambos se acoplaban perfectamente, gotas de sudor se mezclaban en ambos cuerpos, todo parecía girar alrededor de ellos, gemidos mezclados con gruñidos roncos. Movimientos sublimes y profundos intentando unirse más al cuerpo del otro.

Ambos enterrando sus labios en el cuello del otro, sus mentes eufóricas, los hacían aumentar sus movimientos. Sus manos se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo recorriendo cada forma, memorizándolas.

El fin se acercaba lo sentían con la estimulación que corría atraves de sus venas esparciéndose por todas partes de su cuerpo. Él aumento de velocidad en sus penetraciones acelerando el placer en sus cuerpos, fue suficiente para Rin para sentir una convulsión lo suficientemente fuerte en su interior, como si fuera una burbuja que explotaba creando más burbujas en su interior arrastrándose al éxtasis llevando consigo a Sesshomaru.

Este al sentir como era apretado por el interior de Rin se dejó llevar descargando su esencia dentro de ella. Su mente llena de satisfacción y placer le llevo a dirigir sus colmillos en un punto de su hombro izquierdo y cuello, mordiéndola sin darle tiempo a Rin de recuperarse, mientras ella emitía un gemido para abrazarse más a él.

.

Mientras Sesshomaru pasaba su lengua por ese lugar donde la mordió dejando su marca y esencia para siempre en Rin.

-Nunca te apartaras de mi lado – dijo con voz ronca mientras la abrazaba en la cintura y aun sin salir de ella.

.

Rin sentía una enorme felicidad por las palabras de Sesshomaru, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, mientras su cuerpo se abrazaba a su cálido cuerpo. Sus manos tocaron su rostro con cuidado, sus labios hinchados esbozaron una sincera sonrisa por sus palabras que se ella misma dijo las palabras que siempre quiso decirle.

-Te amo.

.

Aquellas palabras fueron grabadas en la mente del demonio que solo atino apretarla contra él y besar de manera voraz, tal vez nunca le diría sus sentimientos pero se lo demostraría en cada momento de su larga vida junto a ella.

.

Sus alientos mezclándose con el aliento del otro fueron suficientes para encender la misma pasión y hambre del uno del otro para volver a unirse en cuerpo y alma. Mientras a su alrededor se mostraba la unión de sus almas ya que dos árboles se entrelazaron donde las flores del cerezo estaban unidas al dorado de las hojas del ginkgo como constancia de la unión de sus sueños como una sola.

.

.

Ha pasado un poco menos de un mes donde muchas cosas han ocurrido pero por fin se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de vital importancia ya que se celebraba la boda del más poderoso youkai junto con una humana.

-Keh, solo espero que esta vez no llueva como en la boda de Shippo* – fue la queja de Inuyasha.

-Pues amigo mío, tú no puedes quejarte ya que tu aun no estas casado con la Kagome – aclaro Miroku.

El aludido solo se tensó al recordar eso y más al ver la expresión de Kagome que cada vez que alguien se casaba o recibía una declaración, ella lo volteaba a ver con furia cada vez que le recordaban su actual situación.

-Si me permites – se introdujo Baku a la plática – puedes realizar una ceremonia o declaración en el mundo que crearon tú y la sacerdotisa.

-¡Ehhh! Enserio – pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es, ustedes también tienen un jardín – aclaro – solo que no hay árboles sino es más bien es un jardín de rosas y hortensias muy parecido al de tus sueños donde tu madre vivía.

Inuyasha lo miraba asombrado entonces él también tenía sueños valiosos aunque ahora que recordaba, ese recuerdo de su madre era lo más valioso para él. Donde ella estaba junto a las hortensias pero entonces…

-Mmm – se quedó pensativo - ¿Por qué las rosas?

-Ohh eso – sonrió – eso sucede cuando se unen ambos sueños junto otro con la pareja destinada – mientras hacia un gesto sugerente.

-Ya veo – sonrió incomodo – pero si es así, creo que me servirá.

-Que planeas Inuyasha

-Nada malo monje, solo no dejare que Sesshomaru me lleve la ventaja en todo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por las frentes de ambos hombre por la declaración del peliplateado. Sin darse cuenta que otra persona se acercaba a ellos.

-Bueno eso lo tienes difícil, tomando en cuenta que él no tardo tanto como tú, Inuyasha.

-Shippo – crujió sus dientes con ganas de golpear al zorro – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues que más, es la boda de un Lord y es obvio que Soten tiene que estar presente.

-Es cierto como nueva líder de las tierras del Este tiene que estar presente – señalo Miroku – pero ¿Dónde está?

-Mmmm creo que fue ayudar a Rin – se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Con Rin era un mar de nervios ya que todas las mujeres presentes querían ayudarla creando un desastre y confundiéndola más.

-No puedo creer que hoy te unas con mi cuñado, Rin-chan – declaro emocionada Kagome.

-Bueno es obvio que solo Sesshomaru haría las cosas formalmente – señalo Soten – no como el idiota de Inuyasha.

Una nube negra envolvió a la sacerdotisa al recordar eso ya que parecía que todas a su alrededor su unían ya sea con una hermosa declaración o con una ceremonia menos ella.

-Tienes razón – se recompuso de inmediato – a veces siento envidia de ti Rin-chan.

-¿Y eso porque Kagome-sama?

-Mmm porque tú obtuviste la mejor declaración de todas – las demás asintieron – por no decir una boda de ensueño – respondió con ojos soñadores.

-G-gracias – se sonrojo – pero tú también puedes tenerlo.

-Hmmp con lo idiota que a veces es Inuyasha me volveré anciana.

-Pero Kagome-sama ¿Puedes tomar la iniciativa? – señalo.

-Es cierto – golpeo sus manos – así le demostrare quien manda – mientras empuñaba sus puños – mmmm déjame pensar en qué lugar será el indicado.

Las risas cómplices alrededor hicieron el ambiente ameno y más al tener la leve sospecha que quizás no resultaría tan romántico como lo estaba planeando la sacerdotisa.

-Pues te puedo sugerir el jardín que compartes con inuyasha-sama en tus sueños – aporto Rin.

-¡Ehhh! – la miro incrédula – en verdad yo también tengo un jardín de impresionante como el tuyo – corrió hasta ella mientras la agitaba para que se lo confirmara.

-S-si – contesto aturdida.

-Genial – se emocionó – y ¿Dime es igual de impresionante que el tuyo?

-Ehh – se sonrojo al recordar ese lugar – pues no tienes arboles pero si un jardín muy hermoso.

-Ahhh que bien, creo que buscare a Baku para que me lleve.

Todas se quedaron observando a su amiga que estaba emocionada por sus planes que se olvidaron del tiempo.

-Ohhh cielos aún no está lista Rin-sama – apareció una de las sirvientas que la estaban ayudando a ponerse el kimono ceremonial.

Recién se percataron del tiempo así que todas se movilizaron para que Rin estuviera lista mientras dos sirvientas más entraban con el Uchikake* mientras las demás trataban de ayudar en los detalles.

.

.

No estaba contento en todo el día no pudo acercarse a su mujer y ya estaba harto de revuelo en su mansión. Se encontraba listo con su kimono ceremonial de color blanco y con la insignia bordada a los costados de su pecho símbolo de su título de Lord.

Bufo cansado se hubiera evitado todo protocolo y hubiera hecho lo mismo que el idiota de su hermano Inuyasha pero no, como su título se lo imponía tenía que dar a conocer a la soberana de las tierras del Oeste y también del Sur.

-Quita esa cara de amargado o tu mujer te abandonara en cuanto te vea.

-Madre ¿A qué has venido?

-Qué manera de saludar – bufo molesta – no es obvio vine para dar mi bendición en la boda de mi querido hijo.

-Sandeces.

-Además para felicitar a mi nueva hija – agito su abanico para esconder su sonrisa – veo que aún no se lo dices – señalo – pero debo admitir que si cumples con tu palabra.

Que hizo para merecer esto – se dijo. Y por lo visto no podía ocultarle nada a su madre, solo esperaba que no le dijera nada a Rin ya que quería decírselo personalmente.

-Descuida no le diré nada…aún – añadió divertida – Por cierto espero que te comportes con "los invitados".

El aludido la observo mientras analizaba sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. No se atrevería más la mirada de su madre se lo confirmo.

Demonios.

.

.

Mientras Rin se encontraba sola contemplando el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual de unión agradecía enormemente la ayuda de su amigas así como los sabios consejos de la anciana Kaede que la apoyo.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos con la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, se dio la vuelta para sorprenderse con la llegada de él. Una sonrisa dibujo su rostro al verlo.

-Nii-san.

-Estás muy bella, Rin – menciono para observarla con su kimono nupcial terminado.

Acuno su mano a su rostro para observarla mejor.

-¿Te volveré a ver? – pregunto.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado – mientras acariciaba la mejilla.

-Enserio.

-Si – asintió – ahora más, que estaré a cargo de las tierras del Norte.

-De verdad – pregunto entusiasmada.

-Así es, pero bueno ya es tiempo de que vayas a la ceremonia sino tu futuro Señor matara a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino sino llegas – guiño el ojo divertido.

-Tienes razón – se alejó un poco – me acompañarías hasta el jardín.

-Lo que mi Señora me ordene – mientras se inclinaba para besar el dorso de su mano.

.

.

Faltaba poco para iniciar con la ceremonia y Sesshomaru quería eliminar a todos o más bien a su madre, que se le ocurrió organizar el Hyakki Yakö por lo que la bienvenida de la noche fue iluminada con cientos de faroles que sostenían centenares de demonios para la celebración. Pero todo quedó atrás cuando Rin apareció en el pasillo que la conduciría hasta él.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en el pasillo tomo sus manos la condujo a donde se llevaría a cabo su unión.

.

La ceremonia de unión se había acabado donde prácticamente las mujeres mostraban estaban con lágrimas en los ojos por la emotiva que fue la ceremonia además de que el lugar parecía ser sacado de un lugar de ensueño con esas luces que todos llevaban.

-Y bien – Irasue alzo la voz – como es tradición el Lord dirá unas palabras para la nueva Señora.

La tensión se hizo presente con la mirada fría del aludido cuando fue mencionado, bufo molesto con ese protocolo, así que solo girando su rostro hacía Rin respondió.

-Rin….. - .

Una gota de sudor apareció en todos los presentes ya que solo escucharon, un especie de zumbido, sin entender nada de lo que surgió de los labios del demonio.

-Ohhh Sesshomaru – se llevó las manos a la boca y conteniendo las lágrimas – es hermoso, soy tan feliz.

Otra gota de sudor surgió al ver quien solo le entendió fue Rin.

-Demonios, Sesshomaru no estés jugando – grito Inuyasha – dime Kagome – volteo a verla.

-Dime inuyasha.

-Lo guardaste como aquella vez – pregunto.

Kamome solo atino a levantar el pulgar, por supuesto que lo grabo.

.

Mientras Sesshomaru tomo entre sus brazos a Rin para alejarse de todo la comitiva y brindarle la visión de los cientos de luces iluminando su partida con su mujer.

Rin mantenía su rostro pegada al pecho de su Señor.

-Te amo, siempre te amare al igual que amare a este hijo que llevo - paso su mano en su vientre acariciándolo con dulzura.

El aludido giro sorprendido, como se enteró.

-Nadie me lo dijo – contesto a su interrogante mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro – yo lo siento en mi interior.

.

Solo atino acariciar su rostro mientras descendía en ese jardín donde sus almas se unieron y donde esta misma noche volverían unirse.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado – para apoderarse de sus labios mientras el viento mezclaban sus cabellos.

.

.

Mientras en la aldea.

-¿Dime Kagome lo tienes?

-Ya te lo dije Inuyasha – bufo cansada.

Saco de su kimono la pequeña grabadora donde se hallaba lo que supuestamente se grabó las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-Veamos – prendió la grabadora.

.

… _Rin, a travez de estos cielos sin fin,_

 _Donde jugando las nubes estan_

 _Vagando para liberarse de este sueño._

 _Tantos momentos, en que he levantado mi espada_

 _Incontables sueños ya han sido_

 _Heridos entre mis manos._

 _No tiene sentido el vengarse deshonrando a mi espada._

 _Por eso te prometo_

 _Que siempre velare por ti en todo momento_

 _Eres la luz, que ilumino mi vida llena de sombras_

 _Por eso mismo no debes temer_

 _Siempre estaré a tu lado…_

… _tú puedes calmar mi alma._

-Realmente es hermoso – suspiro emocionada Kagome.

-Wow nunca lo superaras Inuyasha – agrego burlón Miroku

-Ese idiota.

.

.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Sesshomaru, tú también puedes calmar mi alma.

Los dos volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de promesas, donde la eternidad los esperaba en un mundo creado solo para ellos.

.

Mientras los árboles se encontraban entrelazados unidos para siempre al igual que sus almas como una sola para siempre dando el inicio de un nuevo sueño al lado del otro.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

 **Feliz día del gato! y también el de San Valentín jajaja ;)**

 **Me duele decirlo pero si damas y caballeros esto ya llego a su fin y me quedo largo TT^TT y como final las ultimas aclaraciones:**

 **-La referencia a la boda de Shippo es que se trata que cuando un zorro se casa se hace al termino de la lluvia donde se realiza la ceremonia :D**

 **-El Uchikake es una parte del traje nupcial y se usa encima del shiromuku(que es totalmente blanco) como una capa y sin obi.**

 **El Hyakki Yakö es el celebre desfile de los demonios donde llevan consigo linternas se desconoce el motivo pero digamos que lo utilice para la celebración de la boda de alguien importante dentro de la sociedad de los youkais.**

 **Pero bueno como último quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo en este proyecto y me motivaron ya sea desde el principio o en transcurso de esta historia donde recibí su apoyo realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, más decirles que esta historia no será la única :3 muy pronto daré señales de vida con otra nueva historia ;) y esta será en un universo alterno espero que verlas y sino solo dense una vuelta ;) y denle una oportunidad.**

 **Mis agradecimientos a :**

 **Frutadragon34 que siempre me apoyo desde el inicio y le agradezco sus consejos ;)**

 **Hasuless, Nee-san me quede sin palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento solo diciéndote que gracias por el apoyo =)**

 **Angela 922 lo admito ame tu comentario jajaja :D**

 **floresamaabc , Marilaurajs, Gcfavela les doy las gracias por su continuo apoyo a la vez por sus buenas vibras y deseos por la mejora de mi salud y espero verlas pronto ;)**

 **Kunoichi 2518, Sandera-chan, Inu-chan123 les agradezco mucho que te haya gustado mucho mi historia y que las hayan seguido :3**

 **Lovely claw,, Claudy, Lluvia abad, Manekineko Tsukino, Gomilan, Nani 28 y también a los que guest muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Y bueno también a las que solo leen realmente agradezco todo y bueno como final de cuento " _Y colorin colorado este cuenta ha acabado" :D_**

 **más no es el último ;)**

 **En fin nos vemos, se cuidan mucho y que tengan excelente día, tarde y noche...*w***

 **~(=^.^=)**


End file.
